


Qué hacer cuando tu compañero de piso es un homicida

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del relato de: hyacinth_sky747.<br/>Sherlock acepta el consejo de Molly para tratar con su peligroso compañero de piso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qué hacer cuando tu compañero de piso es un homicida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What to do When Your Flatmate is Homicidal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383020) by [hyacinth_sky747](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_sky747/pseuds/hyacinth_sky747). 



Qué hacer cuando tu compañero de piso es un homicida

Pareja: John/Sherlock

Advertencias: Ninguna

Clasificación: Adolescente

Disclaimer: No poseo ni a estos personajes ni su mundo.

Resumen: Sherlock acepta el consejo de Molly para tratar con su peligroso compañero de piso.

Nota de la Autora: Lo siento John.

 

* * *

 

Molly me dio una revista.

Tiene cien consejos para descubrir a tu hombre. Ella dice que es una biblia entre las mujeres. La usaré para resolver el misterio qué es John, o, como me gusta llamarlo, ese sombrerero loco que se sienta en mi cojín de la Union Jack hasta dejarlo plano.

 

* * *

 

Creo que John podría ser mi novio.

Aquí dice que si un hombre es feliz sentándose contigo en silencio, sin hacer nada en absoluto durante toda la noche, entonces es que habéis superado la parte de las citas y él se considera tu novio.

No es que John y yo hayamos salido nunca en una cita. No mucho. No creo. Iré a preguntarle.

John dice que no hemos tenido una cita.

La fuente de origen no entra mucho en detalles sobre este punto, así que creo que simplemente voy a asumir que él es mi novio, para no herir sus sentimientos.

 

* * *

 

La revista de Molly dice que debería interesarme en los hobbies de mi novio. Los hobbies de John son:

1.- Hacer la compra.

2.- Limpiar el piso.

3.- Mirar la tele.

4.- Teclear con dos dedos.

5.- Intentar tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres.

6.- Seguirme en los casos.

Yo ya muestro interés en el número seis así que trabajaré en los otros.

 

* * *

 

Hoy seguí a John a la tienda. Fue más aburrido de lo que puedo expresar. Pasó una cantidad ridícula de tiempo decidiendo entre verduras orgánicas o baratas. Finalmente se decidió por las baratas.

Estaba casi muriendo de aburrimiento, pero determinado en mostrar interés.

Le pregunté a la chica de los productos sobre la vegetación orgánica. Ella se emocionó con una charla de quince minutos. Hubiera continuado, pero fingí desmayarme. Me "desperté" cuando llamaron a un doctor y descubrí a John corriendo hacia mí. Él solo suspiró y le dijo a todo el mundo que yo era un paciente de un hospital mental.

No voy a volver a comprar allí nunca más.

 

* * *

 

Observé a John recogiendo el piso. Después de once minutos y nueve segundos él estaba todo enfadado conmigo y dijo malhumorado que debería ayudarle.

Le dije que estaba interesándome y él se fue y lanzó todos mis cultivos de moho al fregadero y tiró los restos a la basura.

¡La forma en que me miró! Debo recordar que John es, de hecho, un asesino.

En las primeras veinticuatro horas después de haberlo conocido, le disparó a un hombre asesinándole y luego también mató a ese tipo del circo. Estoy bastante sorprendido de que Mycroft no me haya advertido sobre él.

 

* * *

 

Me escondí en el dormitorio de John (bajo la cama) para interesarme en su última conquista sexual. John tiene sexo de una forma bastante escandalosa que no creo que sea buena para su salud. Además altera el polvo bajo su cama y hace a cualquiera que esté ahí tumbado sea propenso a estornudar.

John me cogió de una forma que no fue agradable. Me echó escaleras abajo y se detuvo en medio del salón gritando hasta hacer sangrar sus pulmones. No parecía recordar que estaba desnudo excepto por el condón.

Cuando amablemente le llamé la atención sobre ese hecho, él sacó el condón de su pene y me lo lanzó. Lo cual es antihigiénico. Un doctor realmente debería saber eso.

Amablemente le señalé eso también y dijo, "¿Qué es jodidamente antihigiénico? ¿Qué tan jodidamente fuerte te golpeaste anoche?"

¡En serio! Qué lengua tiene.

Dije que me había golpeado realmente fuerte en realidad y eso debía explicar por qué había dos Johns de pie en el salón gritándome.

Él medio se ablandó debido a su preocupación por mí y medio se concentró en su vena profesional como doctor. Me sentó en una silla y sacó un boli linterna de algún lugar. No estoy bromeando. Estaba mágicamente ahí. Así que o John mantiene un boli linterna escondido en su culo todo el rato o realmente me golpeé duro la cabeza. Me aparté un poco porque no me gusta que los instrumentos que han estado guardados en el ano estén cerca de mis ojos. John me tiró del pelo para mantenerme quieto y me levantó la cara él mismo. Su aliento olía a cerveza.

Yo no soy aficionado a la cerveza, pero quería probarla. Me conformé con una patada en la espinilla mientras él revisaba mis ojos.

Molly dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Me pregunto si John vió algo allí. Creo que mi alma debe parecerse a una chispa bailando en el viento, posándose aquí y allá, buscando cosas a las que prender fuego.

John no me dijo nada sobre mi alma. Solo me envió a la cama y fue a comprobar a su compañera sexual. No tenía que haberse preocupado. Ella se había escabullido mientras mi novio me estaba lanzando el condón.

La revista de Molly dice que si estoy preocupado por el comportamiento de mi hombre; debo sentarlo y tener una calmada discusión sobre cómo está eso afectando a nuestra relación. Debo usar un montón de declaraciones " _yo_ ".

Básicamente solo quiero que John mate gente, que no sea yo. O la Señora Hudson. O Molly. Ni tampoco Lestrade.

"John," dije, " _yo_  quisiera que canalizaras tus tendencias homicidas en personas que no estén en nuestro círculo íntimo de amigos queridos."

 

* * *

 

John entró en mi habitación con su portátil. Él tenía abierto mi archivo. El que guardé como "Esto es privado John no lo leas". En serio, ¿no hay nada sagrado? Él tenía todas mis notas, sobre interesarse por lo del novio de uno, abiertas.

"John," dije calmadamente, " _yo_ siento que mi privacidad ha sido invadida."

John dijo entonces algunas cosas que solo puedo parafrasear. Sonó como, "Joder vete a tomar por culo con un poste oxidado y vete a la puta mierda Sherlock Holmes." De nuevo, estoy parafraseando.

Me di cuenta (porque no soy otra cosa sino un observador) que John estaba parado de pie desnudo. Mantuve la calma y usé declaraciones de " _yo"._

"John," dije, " _yo_  siento que te has olvidado de traer tus pantalones en esta discusión."

Creo que John necesita un curso de control de la ira. Si el portátil hubiera sido mío estoy seguro de que me lo hubiera tirado a la cabeza. En su lugar salió de mi habitación y del piso y no ha vuelto aunque son las tres de la mañana. Espero que no saliera desnudo.

 

* * *

 

Hmph. John desfilando por las calles de Londres con solo un par de botas y mi abrigo.

 

* * *

 

John se levantó al dar la una del mediodía para que me siente y hablar racional y calmadamente sobre los eventos anteriormente mencionados.

¿Tal vez encontró un grupo de manejo de la ira que se reúne en medio de la noche y está orientado a hombres desnudos que roban los abrigos de sus novios? ¿O tal vez Molly también le dio a John una copia de su revista? Esa traviesa descarada.

De todos modos, John usó un montón de declaraciones " _yo"_ , lo cual yo aprobé.

"Sherlock," dijo, " _yo_ creo que piensas que estamos en alguna especie de jodida versión de noviazgo."

Ignoré su lenguaje grosero.

 

* * *

 

John dice que no somos novios y que no tiene tiempo de explicarle por qué no, a un hombre que se supone es un genio.

Me he retirado con dignidad a mi dormitorio, bloqueando la puerta con una almohada y un libro. Si John quiere entrar aquí, él puede, pero tendrá que empujar más fuerte. Si le importa algo él empujará.

 

* * *

A John le importa.

Sentó su pequeño ser en mi cama y me puso su mano en el hombro, cuando giré mi cara contra el colchón.

"¿Por qué quieres ser mi novio? No es algo que tú querrías."

"Es importante," dije. "Ser un novio es algo importante."

"Sherlock," él tiró suavemente de mi pelo. "Tú eres importante. ¿Por qué crees que te dejo que eches a todas esas chicas? Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo."

Me senté enfadado. "Si fuésemos novios eso podría conducirnos al matrimonio. Todo el mundo dice que es el siguiente paso. Es lo que todos se esfuerzan en lograr. De otro modo es un sólo amigos y John, tú no eres un sólo".

John estuvo quieto y pensativo por un largo tiempo. Lo dejé porque John necesita mucho tiempo para pensar.

"¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo, Sherlock?", dijo después de que pasaran varios años.

"No," dije. "A veces quiero probar lo que has comido. Creo que significa que quiero besarte, pero puedo vivir sin hacerlo."

John estaba tembloroso. "¿Deberíamos intentarlo? ¿Un experimento?"

Debí haber asentido o algo porque John estaba besándome.

Él hizo esa cosa en la que él coge mi labio inferior entre los suyos y suspira profundo, como si yo le estuviera haciendo daño. Y entonces hace cosas sucias con su lengua.

"¿Qué opinas?" dijo después de un intervalo en el que la luna crecía y menguaba y el sol dio una voltereta y se desmayó la galaxia.

"No sé cómo funciona el universo," dije. "¡Sólo estoy encantado de que tú estés en él!"

John sonrió y se quedó en silencio por un rato.

"¿Sherlock?", dijo. "Hay una ceremonia para los mejores amigos. Creo que deberíamos convertirnos en mejores amigos oficialmente mientras vemos hacia donde van las cosas."

"¿La hay?" dije, fingiendo ignorancia.

"La hay. Creo que Molly preside esas cosas."

* * *

John golpeó la copia de la revista de Molly contra su escritorio.

"Hola, querida, Sherlock y yo estamos prometidos para convertirnos en mejores amigos. Tú oficiarás la ceremonia por supuesto."

Molly miró hacia arriba esperando encontrar los ojos del John dulce.

Ella vio al asesino.

Realmente debo sentarlo un día y discutir eso. Sin embargo me está siendo útil de momento.


	2. En la locura y en la perversión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una ceremonia de mejores amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Como siempre quiero agradecer a dheisen por su ayuda al betear la historia.
> 
> En cierta parte de la historia Molly hace un comentario en francés, lo dejo traducido por si alguien no lo entiende: *Je ne sais quoi: no sé qué.

Molly está muy interesada en la ceremonia de mejores amigos.

Ella me ha llevado a tomar el té seis veces. Pidió un pastel de magdalenas lo que es, aparentemente, la última moda. Hemos tenido un insoportable número de conversaciones sobre vestimenta.

"Deberías llevar una camiseta y una chaqueta de traje con esos pantalones ajustados. Pero también deberías llevar una corbata. A mí… Quiero decir a John le gustaría."

"¿Le gustaría?"

"Sí. Definitivamente. Y deberías desordenarte el pelo. Un chupetón pondría el toque final al asunto pero no creo que…" Ella dejó escapar una risa penetrante que se acercaba a una de las malas de John. Sé que se supone que soy un bastardo de corazón frío, pero hizo sentir cosas dentro de mi corazón.

"¿No crees qué?"

"Que John te haga uno. Yo podría. Si crees que sea necesario pero…"

Nunca tuve un chupetón. Ni usé una camiseta, una chaqueta de mezclilla y pantalones de cuero y corbata todo a la vez. Molly me llevo a recorrer las tiendas y me hizo probármelos uno a uno y después todo junto en su piso.

"Realmente creo que el pelo desordenado añadiría un poco de je ne sais quoi*," dijo.

Ninguno de sus grifos tenía manguera así que tuve que desnudarme y meterme en su ducha mientras ella me lavaba el pelo. Yo no lo habría hecho bien solo, dijo. Ella tuvo que entrar en la ducha conmigo, pero se dejó puestos el sujetador y la braga. Ellos son muy transparentes cuando se mojan.

Molly es suave, con curvas, húmeda y hermosa cuando está mojada. Le hice un gesto con mi toalla.

"Deberías encontrar a alguien que bese todo eso. Es como poemas."

Sus labios temblaron, pero ella sonrió. "No vas a ser tú, ¿no?"

Yo quería a John.

Los labios de Molly estaban temblando y yo en verdad quería a John.

"Me gustaría arreglar tu temblor de labios," dije. "Pero no sé cómo. Si no fuera a tener una ceremonia de mejores amigos con John tendría una contigo."

Molly hizo esa cosa donde ella ríe y llora al mismo tiempo. Fue bizarro. Me cogió mi toalla para secar su cara.

"¿Te importaría mucho si te miro lascivamente? ¿Sólo por un rato?"

No me importó. Me hizo girar un poco y me incliné a un lado y a otro cuando ella me lo pidió. Me dio un cigarrillo, luego me tumbé en su sofá y eché el humo en su sujetador y bragas húmedas.

Ella me vistió con los pantalones de cuero, la camiseta y la corbata que me hizo comprar y echó un producto en mi pelo que lo dejó perezosamente sobre mis ojos. Ambos miramos mi reflejo en el espejo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

"La corbata y el peló sí, pero tus propios pantalones y una de tus camisas; además de una chaqueta, creo. Es más tú."

"¿El chupetón? Nunca tuve uno."

"¿John no está yendo hasta el final cuando estáis juntos? ¿Aún no?"

No sabía que decir a eso.

"Si fueras mío querría que el mundo entero lo supiese."

Ella chupo mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos y cuando los cerré entonces imaginé a John haciendo lo que Molly estaba haciendo. Molly me besó después. Ella apretó sus labios contra mis labios, luego suspiró como si le hubiese hecho daño y se apartó.

"John chupa mi labio y hace cosas sucias con su lengua," dije. "A él también le duele algo."

Ella suspiró otra vez y frotó el moratón que dejó en mi cuello.

Sonrió brillante. "¿Qué llevará John?"

* * *

John casi me arranca la cabeza cuando comprobó mi nuevo chupetón.

"Sólo estuvimos practicando," dije. "Molly dice que me veo apropiadamente corrompido con él. Dice que me veo como si alguien cuidara de mí."

John lanzó una tostada a mi cabeza. Es tan violento.

"¿Desea Molly tener que limpiar el piso, asegurarse de que has comido y dormido? ¿Quiere curar tus heridas y esconderte los cigarrillos y las drogas?"

"Probablemente."

John se puso todo rojo y luego invadió mi espacio personal haciendo un moratón al otro lado de mi cuello.

Él estaba jadeando cuando se apartó.

"¿Quién cuida de mí entonces?"

Yo estaba perplejo. "No estas cojeando, John. Yo cuido de ti."

"Eres el único que ve lo que no está ahí, Sherlock."

Mis entrañas hicieron cosas raras. Crecieron cálidas, suaves y me hicieron sentir que tenía que marcar a John como mío. Marqué su cuello, sus brazos y estaba trabajando en su tripa cuando se puso totalmente tímido y me apartó.

Él me apartó el pelo despeinado de mis ojos. "¿No dejarás que Molly te vuelva a besar?"

"Nosotros sólo estábamos probando. Queríamos saber cómo me vería si tú me hubieras forzado."

"Molly te quiere."

"Sí. Ella me quiere lo suficiente como para dejarme quererte."

John suspiró. "Sherlock, estoy tan, tan… Siempre he sido tan, tan heterosexual. No sé si yo… quizás Molly pueda amarte mejor."

Mis ojos se sintieron calientes y me levanté y cogí mi violín. Quería algo dulce entre mis brazos. John estaba siendo decididamente no dulce.

"Más de una persona puede amarme, John," dije y entonces hice sonar el violín, así no pude oír la contestación de John.

Debería haber funcionado. Mi violín siempre fue capaz de aliviar mi mente. Pero la música no era John. Los sonidos que emitió no eran John, suspirando como si yo le hubiese hecho daño. Y las notas no eran la voz de John.

"Todo el mundo debería estar enamorado de ti. Creo... Sé que lo estoy pero… no estás escuchando."

Él se fue del piso.

Mi violín se lamentó. Era como si estuviese cantando una canción triste, por su cuenta.

* * *

John me consiguió una corbata. Tiene calaveras en ella.

* * *

John pasó la noche anterior en casa de Lestrade porque Molly dice que trae mala suerte ver a tu mejor amigo la noche antes de la ceremonia. Molly dejó la ropa que compramos para él así que la primera vez que lo vi con ella puesta fue cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el salón del brazo de Lestrade.

Le conseguí un jersey de cachemir y unos pantalones que son muy suaves y lisos. La cosa es, tengo que darle un abrazo al final de la ceremonia. Quiero que él sea suave.

Molly puso flores por todas partes. Están en la mesa y en el marco de la ventana también algunas salen de las cuencas de los ojos de la calavera (en la repisa de la chimenea). Tengo una en mi ojal y John tiene una apretada en su puño. Molly no pudo enganchársela. No quería estropearle su jersey.

La señora Hudson estaba sollozando como Reichenbach cuando dijimos nuestros votos.

Yo prometí estar junto a John a pesar de todos sus actos pervertidos. Ya sea si está caliente por el peligro o en nombre de su pene, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ver sus necesidades satisfechas.

John prometió aguantar todas mis locuras de mierda y esforzarse incansablemente para convencer al mundo de que no estoy loco y evitar que haga el imbécil en cada oportunidad que tengo.

Lestrade tuvo que hablar como si esto fuera sobre él y sus necesidades.

"Umm. Ambos prometen no hacer que el otro lo asesine."

Cuando Molly dijo que podía, abracé a John hasta quitarle el aliento. Sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo y él me pateó en las espinillas con ellos.

¡En serio! Qué modales los suyos.

Todos salimos a cenar y John cogió mi mano, pero solo cuando estaba bajo la mesa.

John dice que en realidad no es asunto mío, que se le levante en el dormitorio. Su pene no es mi problema. Garantizado. Pero él es tan suave con su jersey de cachemir y sus pantalones lisos y su pene está allí, todo guardado. Uno no puede hacer más que tenerlo en cuenta. Y pensar en frotarse contra él hasta que se venga dentro de ellos. Y luego actuar todo ofendido porque están mojados. Y abrirlos para ver el desastre que hizo. Y darle un sonoro azote.

Durante el postre metí mi mano por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. Sus ojos se cerraron agitados.

"¿Qué vais a hacer para vuestra luna de miel?" Lestrade quería saber.

John lamió la crema batida de su cuchara de forma pervertida.

"Hacer tu trabajo por ti. Discutir. Follarnos el uno al otro hasta perder el cerebro. Lo usual," dijo John.

Él no mencionó los azotes. Está bien. A John le gustan las sorpresas.


	3. Cantar una canción de locos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock disfruta de un exorcismo. John disfruta las aceitunas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> En este capítulo Sherlock se inventa una canción sobre John usando la música de "soy una tetera" (teapot en inglés) cambiándole la letra para meterse con él y poder llamarlo gilipollas (tosspot en inglés). Me ha sido imposible mantener el juego de palabras en la traducción.
> 
> El "Rudo Detective Asesor" la canta con la música de Humpty Dumpty.

Cuando llegamos a casa de la cena, John y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea de bofetadas y cosquillas, pellizcos y mordiscos en el suelo del salón. Cuando finalmente lo atrapé en la alfombra froté nuestras narices y le dije a John todas las ideas que había tenido sobre sus pantalones.

Él se quedó quieto un momento y luego dijo, "Oh cielos. Oh joder. Necesito llevarlo un poco lento, Sherlock, ¿sí?"

No dije nada. Besé sus párpados y luego besé su boca muy despacio y suave. Entonces chupé su nariz hasta que se rió y me apartó de un manotazo.

* * *

John ha tomado canciones infantiles para corregir mi comportamiento. Él es tan molesto.

Hoy me dio una botella de legía mientras estaba mirando a través de mi microscopio. Yo estaba claramente ocupado, pero me apartó la silla de la mesa y la inclinó hasta que tuve que levantarme o caer.

"Limpiar, limpiar, limpiar el retrete," cantó. "Limpiar, limpiar, limpiar el retrete. Moho en la bañera. Fuera moho, fuera."

"Estoy estudiando esporas," dije.

"Esporas en la bañera. Fuera esporas, fuera. Limpiar el retrete, mi amor."

Él solo siguió cantando, hasta que recoloqué el moho en mi dormitorio y limpié la bañera. Él dice que es mejor para su presión sanguínea que gritar.

Creo que lo hace sonar como un loco.

Aunque me gusta  _El Rudo Detective Asesor_. Dice así:

 _El rudo detective asesor_  
a la señora Hudson hizo llorar.  
Bajaron las lágrimas desde sus ojos mojados.  
Bajando las escaleras fue Sherlock a disculparse  
o John le dará un puñetazo en esos bonitos ojos.

Creo que John solo busca escusas para llamarme mi amor y decirme que tengo unos ojos bonitos.

* * *

John dice que no puedo presentarle a los extraños como mi mejor amigo oficial y luego blandir nuestro certificado bajo las narices de la gente. Dice que hace que parezcamos dementes.

"¿Cómo se supone que tengo que llamarte entonces?"

"John," dijo.

Oh sí, eso es muy inteligente.

* * *

¡Joder! ¡He tenido "John _es un pequeño gilipollas"_ en mi cabeza todo el día! Pensé en devolvérsela por hacer canciones sobre mí pero he fracasado totalmente. ¡Es que es tan pegadiza! ¡Y es verdad! ¡Y aparentemente lleva a uno a abusar de los signos de exclamación!

Me quejé sobre esto en voz bastante alta cerca de John. Él permaneció ridículamente insensible ante mi situación. No tuve otra elección que ponerme de pie en el sofá y cantar " _John es un pequeño gilipollas"_ hasta que él comprendió la seriedad de la situación.

"Hum," dijo. "Creo que necesitas un exorcismo."

John dice que Molly también organiza exorcismos. Tuve que llamarla por teléfono y ella aparecerá por aquí después de cenar.

* * *

Los exorcismos son divertidos. Molly se apareció por aquí con velas e incienso. Apagó todas las luces y le dijo a John que tenía que cantar todas esas canciones con los nombres de otras personas en ellas, solo que puso mi nombre en su lugar mientras usaba una vela como micrófono y llevaba unas bragas en la cabeza.

Fue fantástico. Mi nombre ya no estará en ninguna canción a menos que a John le compense.

John tuvo que cantarme todas esas cosas a mí:

_Sherlock, honey, I've got some money. All is forgiven. Listen. Listen._

y

_Sherlock in the sky with diamonds._

y

_Oh Sherlock you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Sherlock!_

y

_Sweet Sherlock Holmes! Good times never seemed so good!_

Hizo tanto ruido que la señora Hudson vino, se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza y cantó _Oh Sherlock Holmes the pipes, the pipes are calling_ con una cuchara. Casi me hago pis encima.

* * *

John dice que tampoco puedo presentarlo como mi pequeño gilipollas.

Él tiene demasiadas reglas. Yo hice una regla por la que me llamara Inteligente Sherlock. pero no la está siguiendo.

* * *

He hecho que todo el Yard tararee " _Soy una pequeña tetera"_ cada vez que John aparece en la habitación. Es como si tuviera su propio tema musical. No les dije que ellos realmente estaban tarareando "John _es un pequeño gilipollas"_  porque querrían saber la letra y es un poco grosera.

* * *

Malas noticias. Se nos acabaron las aceitunas.

Oh, dirás, ese no es un gran problema. A mí se me han acabado las aceitunas en incontables ocasiones. Lo que haces es, ir abajo a la tienda que vende aceitunas y compras más. Eso suena razonable, pero cuando vives con el loco homicida los pequeños problemas pueden írsete de las manos muy rápido.

Ya ves, John metió su mano en ese pequeño tarro para pescar la última aceituna. Su mano entró; pero no pudo salir. Lo escuché usar lenguaje soez en la cocina y golpear alrededor, pero yo estaba muy ocupado y lo ignoré.

Después de un rato vino al salón y encendió la televisión.

"John," dije. "Tienes un tarro en tu mano."

"Sí. Lo sé."

"¿Es un experimento?"

"No." Dijo que no quería hablar de ello. Me llevó años conseguir que me contara toda la historia.

"Bueno, no puedes simplemente rendirte. No puedes conformarte con tener un tarro como parte de tu anatomía."

"¡Lo sé!" dijo. "Solo me estoy tomando un poco de tiempo en pensar en como quitármelo."

Había tratado de engrasarlo y golpearlo contra objetos duros, pero nada había funcionado. Al final tuvo que apoyar su mano en la encimera mientras yo conseguía un martillo.

Él tomo un largo aliento.

"Escucha, intenta no matarme, o herirme seriamente, ¿sí?"

Dije vale y rompí el tarro.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron. Sonrió, lavó sus manos; luego me empujó contra la nevera y me besó. Después de eso pasamos la noche en el sofá, recorriéndonos con las manos y besándonos.

Se dice que las aceitunas son un afrodisíaco. Voy a tener que investigar eso más a fondo.


	4. Poción de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock prepara una poción de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Como siempre agradecer a dheisen por betear la historia.

Le estoy preparando la cena a John.

Vamos a tener aceitunas, ostras, espárragos con almendras y mousse de chocolate. Le dije que se pusiera su traje de mejor amigo. Lo ha llevado puesto todo el día. Es muy distrayente. Finalmente tuve que decirle que saliera durante una hora, así yo podría cocinar en paz.

* * *

John volvió. Tomé algo de té con miel esperándolo en el salón. Él estaba bastante contento.

"Voy a tener que hacer una canción con bonitas palabras para ti si continúas así," dijo.

Oh dios.

Él tosió cuando vio su cena. Fue una tos sospechosa. Estaba intentando no reírse.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Nada!" dijo. "Se ve delicioso." Se estaba mordiendo las mejillas para evitar reírse. Sin embargo se comió todo.

Lo estaba viendo lamer la mousse de su cuchara cuando dijo, "Nadie me había hecho una poción de amor antes."

Fingí estar interesado en el tarro de azúcar. Por supuesto que John reconocería los afrodisíacos. Está buscado por pervertido en tres continentes. Mycroft dijo que le habían rechazado una solicitud de empleo para trabajar en la Antártida. Ellos probablemente están intentando mantenerse tan puros como la nieve recién caída. ¿Puedes imaginarte a John ahí abajo? Estaría sirviéndoles afrodisíacos a los pingüinos en quince días. O liándose con ellos.

"¿Estás intentando llevarme a la cama?" dijo John, sacándome de sueños de juguetear con él bajo un cielo eternamente plagado de estrellas.

"Eso sería agradable, pero sólo quiero conservarte. Casarme contigo."

John dejó de abusar sexualmente de su cuchara. La dejó en la mesa con un clink que sonó más fuerte de lo que debería.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos ser novios antes?"

No voy a mentir. Sonreí como un loco que olvidó tomar su medicación.

John es muy suave y cálido. Recomendaría besarle si tuvieras la oportunidad sólo que él es mío. Sus besos y los pequeños sonidos que hace cuando me froto contra él son sólo míos.

Te  _diré_  que se vuelve absolutamente salvaje cuando lo azotas.

* * *

Las tormentas asustan a John.

El primer verano después de que le conseguí, esa gran tormenta estalló y John estuvo muy quieto mientras duró. Él respiraba despacio, fue y se quedó cerca del sitio donde esconde su pistola. Sus labios se movían en silencio, como si estuviera rezando.  _Por favor, Dios, déjame vivir._

Ya no se queda de pie al lado de la pistola, pero aún se queda quieto, silencioso y sus ojos están muy lejos. No sé dónde está, pero no está conmigo.

Después que la tormenta de hoy terminó, abrí todas las ventanas y me lo llevé a la cama. Chupé su pene, se quedó como sin huesos y soñoliento, después tumbado en mi cama con la brisa desordenando su pelo.

"¿Dónde vas y qué dices cuando me dejas?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo totalmente confuso.

"Tus ojos están en algún lugar y susurras en voz baja."

"Oh, canciones de cuna en su mayoría. Solía cantárselas a Harry cuando nuestros padres estaban discutiendo. Nos escondíamos en mi habitación y le cantaba canciones de cuna. Cuando nos hicimos mayores les puse letras guarras. Eso la hacía reír. Esas fueron las únicas veces que realmente nos llevamos bien. Escondiéndonos."

Quería que continuase hablando. Quería decirle que yo los habría encontrado y me lo habría llevado. No hubiera sabido que hacer con él sin embargo. Necesito a este John, tal y como es ahora, el John que caminó a través del fuego y volvió fuerte y letal.

Sin embargo él volvió en sí y parecía avergonzado por haber sido descubierto tan vulnerable.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Se sentó y pasó sus dedos por el pelo.

"A ninguna parte, Sherlock. Sólo… fuera… dentro… fuera. No lo sé."

Él se fue a tomar una ducha y yo volví de nuevo a mis esporas.

Él pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, pero por la noche bajó, me cogió mi portátil que tenía delante y se sentó en mi regazo a horcajadas. Me besó y jugó con mi pelo luego puso su cabeza en mi hombro, así que no pude verle la cara.

"La espera siempre era lo más duro. Cuando sabía que iba a haber una lucha, pero no podía hacer nada aún. Sólo te sientes tan inútil. Y no tienes nada que hacer excepto estar asustado. Una vez que pasaba algo, cuando podía disparar o correr, siempre estaba bien."

John estaba temblando. John estaba agitándose como una hoja y yo estaba congelado. Debería haberle abrazado o algo pero no quería asustarlo. Él necesitaba decir esas palabras y yo necesitaba escucharlas.

"Cantaba canciones de cuna entonces, cuando estaba esperando. Sólo fingiendo que la única cosa que estaba ocultando era la ira. Nunca tuve miedo de las tormentas antes de Afganistán. No puedes hacer otra cosa durante las tormentas excepto esperar y rezar."

No dije nada. Cuando digo cosas, en ocasiones como estas, son normalmente las cosas equivocadas para decir. A John pareció gustarle eso. Después de unos minutos se giró apartándose de mí, cogió el mando, y me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta, pero en realidad quería llorar. La guerra no es otra cosa, más que chicos intentando reconfortarse a sí mismos en el desierto.

Siento como si John me hubiese dado algo que nunca voy a ser capaz de corresponderle.

* * *

Dos cosas han pasado. Una es que Molly tiene una cita y la otra es que Lestrade tiene también una cita. Gracias a Dios tengo a John porque no puedo dividirme muy bien en dos a mí mismo para espiarlos a ambos. Creo que yo debería espiar a Lestrade y dejarle a Molly a John.

* * *

John dice que él no va a espiar a nadie.

Intenté razonar con él, pero había una cantidad limitada de razón en este caso. Entonces lo intenté enfadándome, haciendo pucheros, suspirando en voz alta y golpeando cosas. Luego salí enfadado y me desplomé; destrocé el piso en busca de cigarrillos.

John es como una piedra.

* * *

Me he desnudado y me puse las bragas que llevaba John en la cabeza la noche del exorcismo. En realidad son muy suaves y hacen mi culo mullido y brillante. Me gustaría ponérselas a John, y provocarlo con plumas, gotear algún tipo de aceite aromático sobre él, y frotarlo por su piel. Y luego él tendría las bragas todas mojadas y le haría sujetarlas con la boca mientras le doy azotes.

Joder. Creo que tengo las bragas un poco mojadas.

Eso no es importante. Debo centrarme.

* * *

Entré en el salón y me cubrí con el sofá. Actué muy frío. Sólo cogí mi portátil como si John no estuviera ahí para nada y lo estudié con atención.

"¿Qué está pasando ahora?" John quería saber.

Le envié un mensaje muy detallado que describía todas las recompensas que él cosecharía si sólo estuviera de acuerdo en bajar el culo y espiar a nuestros amigos.

Mycroft me devolvió el mensaje.  _Voy a continuar y reenviarle esto a John, ¿no debería? ¿Cómo está nuestro pequeño gilipollas? ¿Aún disfrutando de los azotes?_

Ese hombre es insufrible.

"Mycroft te está enviando un mensaje que ha debido llegarle a él por error."

El teléfono de John se echó un pedo. Es su tono para los avisos de Mycroft lo cual, hasta yo encuentro grosero, pero así es John.

John no estaba contento con que yo accidentalmente enviara a Mycroft una foto del culo desnudo de John. Se quejó de ello incesantemente. ¿Qué parte de "accidente" no entiende? Con el tiempo separé mis muslos y le dije que leyera el texto.

Se puso todo rojo luego se levantó y cogió su abrigo. "¿A dónde tengo que ir?"

John es muy astuto. Intentó distraerme repetidamente con besos y manos en mi pene mientras que le quitaba los pantalones y le ponía las bragas luego coloqué todo de nuevo en su lugar. Él insistió en seguir a Lestrade. Como Lestrade va a recoger a su cita a las ocho John tendrá que seguirlo desde su piso. Yo sólo necesitaba esperar en casa de Molly.

Sin embargo primero necesito ponerme algo de ropa. Yo no soy John. Yo no voy a ir penosamente por Londres con sólo mi abrigo y un par de botas.

* * *

Creo que John debería apuntarse en algún tipo de programa de tratamiento. Las demandas de su pene son tan urgentes que sintió la necesidad de entrar en un retrete y mandarme una foto de sus bragas. Estoy sorprendido de que no haya sido arrestado por montárselo con farolas y troncos de árboles. De todos modos, así es como perdió a Lestrade en los primeros minutos. Sin embargo resultó bien porque – agarrate – Lestrade estaba recogiendo a Molly.

Podrías haberme derribado con una pluma. Me quedé tan impresionado que todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme allí de pie e intentar recoger mi barbilla del suelo. Para el momento en el que el Chico Gilipollas de las Bragas apareció yo estaba idiotizado. Estaba completamente sin cerebro. Mi cerebro había volado lejos con alas de gasa. Por eso es por lo que giré hacia John y dije sin preámbulos:

"¿Por qué robas mi abrigo y caminas por Londres desnudo en medio de la noche?"

Ha hecho eso en varias ocasiones. Lo sé.

Creo que John encontró algún modo de emborracharse en los veinte minutos que hemos estado separados porque se rio hasta perder el aliento y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"Me da morbo ponérmelo."

"¿Haces exhibicionismo a la gente?"

"No. Sólo me gusta estar envuelto por ti. Donde todo el mundo pueda verme. Ahí tienes." Él se veía totalmente sonrojado, triunfante y satisfecho de sí mismo; ya estaba sonriendo cuando Lestrade y Molly nos vieron.

"Buenas tardes," dijo Lestrade.

John se rió como un loco. Molly me miró de reojo.

"Esta un poco oscuro para usar gafas de sol, Sherlock, y una sudadera con capucha realmente no te pega."

"Es por un caso," dije.

No dijo nada, pero ella pensó  _no te creo_  tan alto que hice una mueca.

De todos modos ellos intentaron dejarnos atrás y escapar, pero John salvó el día, de cierto modo.

"Estamos aquí para espiaros en vuestra cita. Así que podemos ir en una cita doble o podéis ser espiados desde lejos."

Lestrade se quejó.

"Podéis espiarnos de vuelta. Hasta puede que descubrais, que John está llevando las bragas de Molly."

Todo el mundo se puso incómodo por alguna razón. Yo no. Estaba imaginando a Molly desgarrando los pantalones de John y exigiendo que le devolviera sus bragas. Luego dándole azotes con su bolso.

"Te compraré unas nuevas," dijo John.

Molly empezó a reír seguida por Lestrade y luego todos nosotros estábamos sujetándonos los unos a los otros para mantenernos en pie. Lestrade llamó a un taxi como si fuera un mago y él y Molly escaparon. Fue inútil tratar de rastrearlos.

John y yo fuimos a casa, nos metimos mano el uno al otro en el pasillo fuera del piso de la señora Hudson, hasta que ella salió y lanzó un paño de cocina al culo de John y nos dijo que nos consiguiésemos una habitación.

¡En serio! ¿Uno ya no puede expresar su afecto por su compañero de piso?

John me cogió de la mano y me llevó escaleras arriba, pero aún podía escucharla murmurando para sí misma.

"¡Oh!  _Por supuesto_  que necesitaremos dos dormitorios. Como si no tuviese dos ojos. ¡Hombres!"

John dice que no debo intentar no molestar a la señora Hudson en las citas.


	5. El arte de la blasfemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade acampa en el 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> E. Coli es una bacteria que se encuentra en los intestinos.
> 
> Sin olvidarme de agradecer como siempre a dheisen por betear la historia.

Malas noticias. Lestrade se ha mudado a nuestro salón. Dice que no se va a ir hasta que acceda a ayudarle con su último caso. Estoy demasiado ocupado.

"¿Con qué?" Lestrade quiere saber.

"Folla…"

"Follaje," interrumpe John. Luego me mira. En retrospectiva puedo ver como 'follando a John' no era una respuesta apropiada.

"No lo harás realmente, ya sabes, ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar de vez en cuando?" pregunta John.

Lestrade mete un bollo en su cara y habla con la boca llena. "Tengo internet y subalternos."

* * *

Lestrade aún no se fue.

* * *

Sigue aquí.

* * *

Sigue aquí.

* * *

John parece pensar que es muy divertido tener a Lestrade por aquí. Pidieron comida para llevar para la cena y ahora están bebiendo pintas y viendo un partido. John está llamando a Lestrade 'Greg' y Lestrade está llamado a John 'Watson'. Ellos además hablan muy alto y sobre todo son blasfemias.

John jura como un campeón pero Lestrade se encuentra en otro nivel superior. Cuando abre su boca es como si una larga baba de blasfemias cayera de su boca. No se preocupa por las partes de la frase. Por ejemplo, acabo de oírle decir. "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Puta joder mierda apestosa!" Lo cual no tiene ningún sentido.

* * *

Llamé al John al dormitorio para una conferencia de alto secreto.

"John," dije. "Creo que si ignoramos a Lestrade él se aburrirá y se marchará."

John parpadeó. "Tú me ignoras todo el tiempo y no me voy."

"Sí, pero afrontémoslo, Lestrade es más inteligente que tú."

Las manos de John se abrieron y cerraron en los lados y tenía esa mirada homicida que pone cuando quiere matarme.

"Quiero decir, su instinto de auto-preservación es más fuerte que el tuyo."

John río. "Sí, eso es brillante. Buen plan."

Algo parecía raro, pero yo solo asentí.

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en no hablarle más y no darle nada más de comer?"

"Absolutamente," dijo John. Luego volvió al salón y gritó, "¡Greg! ¿Te consigo otra pinta, colega?"

Quizás no fui claro.

* * *

John dice que no está hablando con Lestrade; le está gritando. Además, no dije que no pudiéramos darle nada más de beber.

* * *

¡Ja! La señora Hudson subió a quejarse por todos los gritos. Sabía que ella estaría de mi lado.

* * *

Malas noticias. John le ha explicado la situación de los gritos a la señora Hudson y ahora ellos están cantándose unos a otros. Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado. Pero Lestrade tiene unas buenas cuerdas vocales. Ojala hubiera estado aquí durante el exorcismo.

Vale. Me voy a la cama.

* * *

Esta mañana Lestrade aún seguía aquí, bebiendo un batido, y sentado en mi silla. Él y John se están susurrando el uno al otro. Parece que fue una noche larga. Los susurros me están poniendo de los nervios. No puedo soportar no saber de lo que están hablando.

Seguro es basura. Solamente los ignoraré.

* * *

John es totalmente irrazonable.

Se niega a recibir ningún tipo de azotes o chupar penes o llevar las bragas de Molly mientras Lestrade comparta nuestra morada.

Odio a Lestrade.

Antes de nuestro almuerzo líquido levanté la prohibición de hablar. Después de todos los susurros sentí que el piso estaba tan lleno de secretos así que abrí todas las ventanas para airearlos. John vino detrás y las cerró tan pronto yo abría una, así que tuve que empezar otra vez.

"¡Sherlock! Es invierno."

"Estoy congelándole," expliqué.

"Tengo que vivir aquí," dijo John. "Ya es bastante malo cuando tengo que congelarme porque vuelas la caldera o las ventanas. No vamos a congelarnos a propósito."

Tuvimos una larga discusión.

Lestrade puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró como si interpretáramos una obra para su disfrute. Casi me lleva a distraerme. Me pregunto si Lestrade se dará cuenta del error de sus acciones antes o después de que yo acabe confinado en un manicomio. No estoy hecho para vivir bajo semejante estrés.

"Viviendo con un lunático que cree que está bien tener pulgares en la nevera…" estaba diciendo John.

Yo sólo espeté. " _¿Yo_ soy el lunático? Yo no soy el que duerme con una pistola bajo mi almohada y lanza balas a la gente a la menor provocación."

John se puso pálido. Lestrade se puso de pie y nos gritó a ambos que nos detuviéramos.

"Está bromeando," dijo John.

Lestrade me miró severamente. Es bastante intimidante.

"Sí. Sólo es un retazo de la verdad. Tiene un tirachinas y sabes que mató a ese tipo del circo, completamente en defensa propia."

Podría haber sido brillante si John no hubiera dicho, "Me quedé con la pistola de Henry Knight, pero está en el fondo del Támesis ahora. Sólo maté a gente durante la guerra," al mismo tiempo.

"Olvidé al tipo del circo," parloteó John. "No lo olvidé. ¡Ja! No es divertido. No tengo un tirachinas como dijo Sherlock."

"Él tiene desorden de estrés post-traumático. ¿Lo sabías? Un poco loco. Caminaba por ahí con una cojera fingida. Pero no loco de una forma homicida. Quiero decir, a menos que haya gente del circo alrededor." Añadí, mientras él protestaba demasiado.

"Ese estaba intentando matarme. No sé de lo que estoy hablando. Ignora todo lo que hemos dicho. Estoy traumatizado y él… bueno… ya lo conoces."

"Ajá," dijo Lestrade.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y paseó por la habitación durante unos minutos. John me miró con ojos asustados. Intenté hacer que mis ojos dijeran lo siento.

"Deberíais casaros," dijo Lestrade finalmente. "No hay otra forma de que nunca estéis en la posición de tener que testificar el uno contra el otro en un juicio."

Amo a Lestrade.

* * *

¡Todas las prohibiciones se han levantado! Estoy haciendo la cena. John salió a tomar algo el aire y Lestrade está trabajando en su portátil, pareciendo muy presumido. Molly está viniendo y John no irá a prisión. Esto, amigos míos, es un buen día.

* * *

Uno podría pensar que Molly no podría ser capaz de beber tanto como John. Ella ha tomado tres vasos de vino y está fresca como una rosa. Su cumpleaños es el miércoles. Dice que si tu cumpleaños cae en medio de la semana estás obligado a celebrarlo durante dos fines de semana. Dice que comerá todo lo que quiera y se comprará pequeños caprichos.

En mi cumpleaños Mycroft me lleva a la tumba de Mummy y vertemos un vaso de brandy en el suelo. Luego me lleva a casa. Molly me ha abierto los ojos a todo un mundo nuevo de los cumpleaños. Este año me voy a comprar a mí mismo un portátil nuevo y luego volveré a casa y chuparé el pene de John. Siempre que haya sido capaz de mantenerse fuera de la cárcel, por supuesto.

Tal vez pueda pedir que lo pongan en una de esas jaulas y pueda chupar su pene a través de los barrotes. Puede que sean comprensivos si saben que es mi cumpleaños. Llevaré a Molly y ella puede explicárselo a los guardias.

De todos modos, Molly dice que tengo que tomarme un vaso de vino para celebrar su cumpleaños. Yo normalmente soy abstemio. Necesito dejar que John sea el mejor en algo después de todo. Pero me estaba sintiendo festivo así que cedí.

En cuanto se fue dando vueltas a mi tripa sentí la imperiosa necesidad de nicotina. Me levanté para buscar sutilmente por todo el piso. John sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no tuvo piedad. Empecé a tirar libros de los estantes, hojear entre los documentos y los armarios, pero no encontré nada. Estaba suplicando a los pies de John y él quitando las telarañas de mi pelo cuando me dijo que había otra salida para mi estrés.

"¿Es lo que te dijeron en el grupo de ayuda para hombres desnudos en los abrigos de sus novios?"

John parecía perplejo pero sólo dijo, "Sí. Tal vez deberías intentar maldecir."

Pensé en Lestrade y su vómito sin esfuerzo de lo vulgar. Es un arte en realidad. Si lo piensas es muy difícil. Es como arte popular.

"No creo ser bueno en eso."

"Sólo es práctica. Sólo respira profundamente, piensa en una palabra sucia y grítala."

Tenía mis dudas, pero cerré mis ojos, tomé aliento y grité, "¡Eyacular!"

Me sentí realmente bien en verdad. Abrí mis ojos y John me estaba sonriendo. Giré, miré que pensaban Lestrade y Molly que estaban sentados con sus manos sobre sus bocas. John me sujetó de la barbilla.

"Ignóralos. Intenta otra. La más sucia que puedas pensar."

"¡E. Coli!" grité.

"¡Bien!" dijo John. Lestrade aún tenía su mano sobre su boca.

"No entiendo por qué él está todo ofendido. Él le gritó obscenidades a la tele durante dos horas la última noche."

"Sólo esta siento un cobarde," dijo John. "Deberías gritar toda una cadena de ellas, igual que hace Greg."

Pensé durante un minuto, recordando cómo había expresado Lestrade su diatriba la noche anterior.

"¡Eyacular! ¡Eyacular! ¡Escroto eyaculador, E. Coli, la polla de Mycroft!"

John estaba sonriendo enormemente y Molly había enterrado la cara en el cojín y Lestrade tenía lágrimas rodando por su cara. Se puso de pie.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Sherlock," dijo. Salió corriendo de la habitación y pudimos oírle sollozar en la entrada. Cielos, es tan sensible cuando tiene unas copas encima.

De ahora en adelante sólo voy a jurar cuando crea que necesito un cigarrillo. John dice que soy realmente creativo y bueno haciéndolo.

* * *

He sido productivo. He resuelto el estúpido caso de Lestrade en un santiamén y finalmente se fue a casa. John cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a recoger como si yo fuera a permitirle hacer eso en ese momento. Puse mis manos en sus pantalones y él abrió la boca y tiró el vaso que estaba sujetando. Se rompió por todo el suelo y él no llevaba zapatos.

No tuve más remedio que cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama y sacarle la ropa para asegurarme que no estaba herido. John supuso que necesitaba ser azotado por romper el vaso y luego tuve que chupar su pene para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Después de eso me acurruqué con mi portátil y tome algunas notas. Lo que tengo aquí es una lista de palabras sucias que puedo lanzar en mis cadenas de blasfemias. He intentado llegar a las que no son de uso común. John dice que las blasfemias deben reflejar el alma del que las dice así que realmente necesitan ser superiores a la media si voy a hacerlo correctamente.

Después de comer vamos a ir de compras a conseguirle a Molly un regalo de cumpleaños.

Oh, podríamos hacer algo más que eso. Acabo de escuchar a John romper otro vaso.


	6. La llamada de los objetos inanimados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y Molly rescatan bragas.
> 
> John y yo hemos decidido comprarle bragas a Molly por su cumpleaños porque tenemos un par de las suyas que no le vamos a devolver. John dijo que sabía el lugar justo para ir. Por supuesto que lo sabe.

No era consciente de que las bragas de las mujeres vinieran en tan infinita y placentera variedad. Las bragas de esta tienda vienen en todos los colores y están hechas de algodón y satén y lazos. Incluso hay algunas con trozos de piel sintética en ellas y un par hechas de cuero.

John dice que no podemos coger las bragas de cuero. Dice que son demasiado calurosas y que Molly nunca las llevaría.

"Tú puedes llevarlas," dije.

"No estamos comprando para mí."

"Sí estamos."

"No, estamos comprando para Molly."

Le dije a John que yo era capaz de hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Él me miró y me dijo que tenía diez minutos para comparar y reunirme con él en la caja y luego nos iríamos.

Estaba mareado con indecisión y acabé cogiendo casi una de cada. John me frunció el ceño cuando aparecí con mis brazos llenos. Él me alivió de mi carga sólo para ir ojeando la pila. Siguió lanzando a un lado mis favoritas. Rechazó un par verde esmeralda y un tanga negro. No dije una palabra a pesar de que mi corazón sintió una pequeña punzada por dejarlas atrás. Pensé que realmente podría llorar cuando puso un par gris sobre la pila de las rechazadas.

"¡Esas son las que se cortan por detrás!" Lloré.

John se detuvo en seco y lamió sus labios. Cogió de nuevo las bragas grises pero continuó descartando el resto sin piedad. Fui capaz de rescatar unas pequeñas e inocentes con rosas bordadas, y unas azul brillante alegando que le recordaron a los ojos de John. Iba a echar a un lado un par exquisito de cachemir azul con pequeños arcos encima.

"¿Estás loco?" ¡Esas son un jersey de lana para tu pene!"

"Mi pene no necesita un jersey. ¡Además, cuestan cuarenta libras!

"¡Ellas hablan francés!" No sé porque dije eso pero la cara de John puso ese pequeño gesto divertido y las apartó de las rechazadas.

"Sólo puedes quedarte seis," dijo John sujetando un par del más suave terciopelo marrón y unas con volantes en la parte de arriba. No era justo. Sentí como si tuviera que escoger entre dos casos y uno fuera un asesinato en una habitación cerrada y el otro un asesino en serie. Escogí las de terciopelo, resignándome a no ver jamás en mi vida al trasero de John en bragas de volantes. Él las dejó de nuevo en la mesa como si fueran un montón de basura.

Fue entonces cuando nos fijamos en la mujer al lado de los sujetadores. Nos estaba mirando con la nariz arrugada con si hubiera mal olor.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?" John quiso saber.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo continuó mirándole.

Yo estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo y tiré del codo de John. Fue como empujar un avispero con un palo. John se erizó y sus ojos echaban chispas y creí que le crecerían un pequeño par de cuernos. Me agarró del cuello y tiró hacia abajo para poder besarme hasta sacarme el cerebro. Cuando finalmente me dejó ir la mujer se fue refunfuñando y la parte de atrás de mi cuello estaba toda dolorida. John cogió nuestras compras sin ni siquiera seleccionar entre las bragas restantes. Lo dejó todo al lado de la caja registradora.

Saqué mi cartera con un gran sentimiento de satisfacción. John es como un gato salvaje en la cama cuando está enfadado.

* * *

En el taxi ordené las bragas. Lo que sucedía es que teníamos tres pares de bragas y unos zapatos para Molly. Puedo decir cuáles eran las suyas porque tenían unos gatos.

John tenía veintiocho pares de bragas lo cual él dice que es ridículo.

Yo creo que ridículo es la palabra equivocada. Espléndido, debería servir. O suficientes. Sí, es seguramente una suficiente cantidad de bragas para que tenga un hombre.

A no ser que quiera llevar un par diferente cada día en Febrero en un año bisiesto. Si él al menos tuviera ese par con volantes tendía un conjunto para el año bisiesto. Tengo el sentimiento extraño de que esas del trasero con volantes se sintieron mal al ser dejadas atrás. Probablemente se sintieron unidas a John en el mismo momento en que él las sostuvo.

Odio cuando los objetos inanimados me hablan de esa forma. Ellos se sienten tan tristes cuando los maltratas y no puedes explicarles muy bien que son objetos inanimados y por eso no tienen sentimientos.

John aún sigue echando fuego y colocando sus manos en partes apropiadas de mi anatomía considerando que estamos en un taxi. Lo acerqué más a mí e intenté explicarle mis sentimientos sobre las bragas perdidas.

"Eso es tan, tan triste," dijo John. "¿Hay algo que podría hacerte sentir mejor?"

Y luego colocó mi pulgar en su boca y lo chupó.

Me avergüenza decir que todos los pensamientos de las bragas abandonadas se fueron completamente de mi mente.

* * *

Puedes pensar que soy un poco oscuro pero creo firmemente que tener a John Watson de rodillas con mi pene en su boca es aún más excitante que resolver crímenes.

Finalmente lo llevé a casa y saqué su ropa y le puse las bragas gris perla con el corte detrás. Me senté en el sofá y saqué mi pene de los pantalones y puse a John entre mis rodillas.

Lo que pasa con John es que se ve muy lindo con mi pene en su boca. Nos gusta jugar a un juego en el que John chupa mi pene hasta que estoy muy excitado y luego lo aparto y le hablo hasta que se sonroja. Luego chupa mi pene otra vez, y así, hasta que ambos no podemos aguantarlo más.

"Te ves tan adorable con un pene en ti," le diré. "Haces lindos sonidos, como si no pudieras tenerla lo suficientemente profundo. Como si tuvieras hambre de pene."

Estuvimos así durante cuarenta minutos más o menos. Los labios de John estaban totalmente hinchados y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar la saliva de su cara cuando paró para apoyar su cabeza contra mi muslo.

Me incliné para acariciar su mejilla. "Lindo chupa penes."

El más dulce rosa rubor se expandió por la cara de John y su pecho y orejas.

"Cuéntame. Dilo."

El rubor se hizo más profundo y los ojos de John estaban dilatados y oscuros. Sujete su barbilla así el miró hacia mi cuando lo dijo.

"Soy un chupa penes." Cerró sus ojos y tembló y apretó sus labios contra mis bolas. "¿Me dejas tenerlo otra vez?"

"Aún no. Dime por qué lo quieres."

John se retorció deliciosamente.

"Me gusta el sabor. La sensación en mi boca. Me gusta cuando estira mi mejilla. La sensación de tenerlo bajo mi lengua."

Me incliné hacia delante para dejar un beso en su sien y recorrer con mi mano hacia abajo por su torso hasta sus bragas.

"Estás todo mojado," dije.

John apuntó con su cabeza hacia abajo y se alejó. "Déjame saborearlo. Tócame. Lo quiero. Te quiero."

Él estaba hirviendo de deseo y le dejé poner mi pene entre sus labios de nuevo para tranquilizarlo. Estaba acercándome tanto tanto y el la sacó después de un momento.

"Dime que quieres que haga por ti."

John quería más. Quería que yo pidiera más. Que lo empujara. Creo que lancé un gruñido y lo empujé contra el sillón y le puse contra los cojines y me apreté detrás de él. Apreté mi pene dentro de sus nalgas.

"Quiero follarte un día. Quiero pasar el próximo mes preparándote para mí. Di que al menos lo intentarás."

Cogí su oreja entre mis dientes y deslicé mi índice por sus caderas.

"Empezaremos despacio. Tengo dedos delgados."

John chupó mi dedo. Estaba mojado cuando lo dejó ir y lanzó un grave suspiro contenido cuando lo apreté dentro de él.

Ambos nos quedamos muy quietos. No creo ni que estuviésemos respirando.

"¿Qué tal?"

John tembló. Pude sentirlo. Pude sentirlo al rededor de mi dedo.

"Ven en mí," fue todo lo que dijo, sin embargo. Saqué mi dedo y empecé a frotarme contra su culo. Él estaba retorciéndose y gimiendo y me llevó un momento darme cuenta que estaba frotándose contra el sofá. Di la vuelta y tiré de él poniéndolo encima de mí y empujándome contra sus nalgas hasta que me vine. Él se apretó y agitó cuando me notó correrme por su espalda.

Él se giró entonces, sentándose a horcajadas en mi regazo con una mirada ansiosa en su cara y sus manos acercándose a su pene.

"No," dije y golpee sus manos alejándolas y cogí su pene en mi boca.

* * *

Tuve que darle unos azotes a John por joder con el sofá. Luego escribí unas reglas para establecer unas apropiadas interacciones con los muebles y le hice firmarlas.

"Tú pisoteas los muebles," señaló John.

"John, pisotear los muebles difícilmente es comparable a asaltarlos con tu pene," dije, pero hablar de los sentimientos de los muebles me recordó dolorosamente las bragas abandonadas. La tienda cerraría y se quedarían totalmente solas en la oscuridad.

John tenía un resplandor post-coital y sólo me sonrió. Su teléfono se echó un pedo.

_Por favor dile a Sherlock que no pague ropa interior femenina para ti con mi tarjeta de crédito._

_Profundos saludos,_

_Mycroft._

Mi hermano es tan egoísta.

* * *

Llevamos fuera a Molly para una cena de cumpleaños. Éramos yo y John y toda la gente a la que le he prohibido a John matar. Oh, y una amiga de Molly que estuvo haciéndole ojitos a John durante toda la cena. Yo estuve pateándola accidentalmente bajo la mesa. Luego limpié un poco de salsa de tomate de la mejilla de John y le besé.

Mientras estábamos esperando por el postre pensé por un momento que Molly me estaba haciendo ojitos a mí. Me di cuenta que sólo estaba intentando que estuviéramos a solas para hablar. Inventamos historias sobre nuestras vejigas y nos reunimos en la esquina de la calle.

Molly sacó dos cigarrillos y agitó uno en mi cara.

"Greg firmó hoy los papeles del divorcio. Me regaló este collar."

Era bonito. Si por bonito quieres decir hortera. Era un gato con un diamante en su cola. Pero a Molly claramente le gustaba así que soné como si fuera la mejor cosa desde el pene de John.

"Dijo que quería darme unos pendientes pero venían en una caja del mismo tamaño que un anillo y no quería darme una impresión equivocada pero que le gustaría darme una caja de ese tamaño un día. Oh Sherlock. Soy tan feliz que casi quiero llorar. ¿Te hace John así de feliz? No me lo digas. Creo que lloraría."

Le conté sobre el juego de John y yo jugando con mi pene. Se quedó muy callada y dejó de fumar su cigarrillo y sólo me miró. Cuando terminé ella dio una gran calada y besó mi mejilla.

"Te quiero y quiero a John y eso es absolutamente demasiada información." Ella acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos. "Pero estoy encantada de que seas feliz." Luego me dio una bofetada en la cara. Estaba tan aturdido que no hice nada.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Me prometí a mí misma que un día te abofetearía o te follaría. Ahora puedo seguir firmemente hacia delante."

"Escucha," dije. "Necesito tu ayuda."

Su sonrisa vaciló.

"No. Eso otra vez no. He hecho algunos amigos inanimados. Necesitamos rescatarlos."

Quiero a Molly. Si Lestrade no es bueno con ella enviaré a John a por él.

* * *

Finalmente me siento en paz. Molly y yo volvimos a la tienda y compró las bragas con volantes y las verde esmeralda y el tanga negro y algunas para ella misma.

"No todo lo que tengo tiene que tener gatos, ¿sabes?" dijo mientras cogió rápidamente unas bragas gris perla del estante y las metió bajo el brazo. Le señalé unas bragas de cuero y le dije que John las desaprobaba.

"Sí. Esas serían tan, tan calientes," dijo y luego las cogió y fue a pagar. Pagamos en efectivo.

Una vez estuvimos en la calle saqué las bragas con volantes de la bolsa y arranqué las etiquetas con mis dientes y las puse en mi bolsillo. Cogimos unos cafés con leche y dimos una vuelta durante un rato hasta que Molly se le ocurrió que entráramos a una tienda de juguetes sexuales que habíamos pasado. Ella reía mientras caminaba alrededor. Yo no. Yo sólo miraba a todo y le hacía explicarme para que se usaba todo. Un asistente de la tienda se nos acercó. Tenía el pelo azul y quería saber si podía ser de alguna ayuda.

Estábamos delante de unos suministros para enemas así que sólo los señalé. Él se lanzó a una explicación de quince minutos sobre varios productos sin sonrojarse. Me acordé de mis días en el pasillo de las verduras cuando estaba intentando atraer a John con un interés sobre los vegetales orgánicos. Solo que esta vez no fingí desmayarme.

"¿Supongamos que a alguien le gusta ser azotado?"

El chico azul sonrió. Molly dejó escapar una risita sin aliento.

"Soy Todd," dijo al tiempo que nos llevaba a un estante con palas y látigos y azotadores. Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Culpé a la falta de suministro de sangre en el cerebro.

"Tengo que ir a por John," dije.

Todd me señaló a mí y luego a Molly. "¡Oh! Vosotros no sois…"

"No. A ella le gustan los gatos y las bragas de cuero. A mí me gusta John."

Molly se sonrojó y rió un poco más. Le tendió la mano.

"Soy Molly. Este es Sherlock. Nos vamos. Él volverá."

Ella tiró de mí y me giré para mirarla furiosamente.

"Tenemos otro amigo que necesita ser rescatado." Señalé hacia la pala. Era una pequeña de cuero con la forma de un pene con las palabras  _chupa pollas_  escritas en una letra pequeña, elegante en el mango. "Escoge algo para ti," dije.

* * *

Coloqué a Molly en un taxi y cogí otro para mí. John estaba poco colaborador cuando llegué a casa y exigí su atención e intenté ponerle su abrigo. Él siempre está tan contento con sólo sentarse con libros y whiskey con su culo en una silla.

"Hay otros usos para tu culo," dije mientras lo sacaba por la puerta.

"¿Es un caso?" preguntó en el taxi. Estaba sin aliento y entusiasmado y dilatado ahora que lo tenía yendo conmigo.

"Sí," dije. Eso lo callaría. Lo mire juntar y separar sus dedos y lamer sus labios y elevar esa pequeña nariz en el aire como si fuera un perro en una cacería.

Miró confuso cuando lo empujé a la tienda. Éramos los únicos clientes y Todd se limitó a saludarnos.

"Tú debes ser John," dijo. Extendió su brazo, apuntando el camino hacia las palas. John se aferró a mi mano y paró en seco.

"Él es tímido," dije. "Homosexual virgen. Quiere que lo folle pronto. Soy nuevo en todo esto."

John estaba apretando mi mano tan fuerte que pude notar a mis huesos rozarse entre si.

La expresión de Todd era suave y amable y tiene la sabiduría de los mayores. Creo que él tiene veintitrés. Caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró y puso el cartel de cerrado.

"¿Imagino que has intentado algún dedo? ¿Habéis considerado alguna vez usar bolas?"

* * *

Salimos de la tienda con dos bolsas y el número de teléfono personal de Tedd y un bonito sonrojo de John. Estaba callado en el taxi. Le hice un té cuando llegamos a casa.

"¿Estas enfadado conmigo por llevarte allí?"

John sonrió. "La primera vez que te vi no habrías preguntado algo así. No estoy enfadado. Estoy abrumado."

"No quiero hacer nada que te haga sentir incomodo… o asustado, o… No lo sé. Me gusta verte sonrojado pero, John, quiero que tú lo quieras. Quiero que estés excitado. Por lo que sea que decidamos hacer."

John me cogió el té de las manos y lo puso en la mesa. Se metió en la silla conmigo y besó la punta de mi nariz. Inclinó a un lado la cabeza y me apartó el pelo de la cara.

"Eres muy inteligente, Sherlock. Hazme quererlo."

Lo que pasa con John es que es un asesino, y no me deja fumar, y hace que dejar los calcetines sucios en medio de la sala parezca un crimen, pero estoy tan terriblemente enamorado de él.

Creo que es porque se rió cuando Mycroft le mandó un mensaje de que absolutamente no financiará las compras de juguetes sexuales. Y luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se queja cuando uno de esos juguetes encuentra un punto dulce dentro de él y su boca se afloja y sus ojos se oscurecen y frota su pulgar sobre mi labio.

Y después él está sonrosado y acurrucado y parece un cachorro de lobo enfadado cuando lee el mensaje que Mycroft me envió a mí.

_Lo menos que puedes hacer es mandarme "accidentalmente" más fotos desnudo._

Presioné mis labios contra el puchero de John. Vamos a divertirnos mucho con la petición de Mycroft.


	7. Fuera de la zona de confort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John insiste en unas vacaciones.

John y yo pasamos la mañana mandándole a Mycroft fotos de desnudos.

Primero photosopeamos la cabeza de la Reina en algunas fotos de mujeres desnudas y se las mandamos por email. Mycroft nos contestó que no le hacía gracia, y que estaba sorprendido por John, y la lealtad de uno al país, y bla, bla, bla. Fue un email bastante largo.

_P.D. No estoy interesado en mujeres desnudas._

La posdata hizo a John aullar de risa.

Luego le enviamos fotos de cuerpos masculinos desnudos. Él me llamó por teléfono.

"Sherlock, olvidemos que mencioné que quería fotos, ¿sí?"

"Solo estoy intentando complacer a mi hermano mayor. Nada de lo que hago es lo suficientemente bueno para ti," dije. Soy un buen actor, una lágrima cayó por mi cara y mi voz era profunda y angustiosa. Hasta John parecía genuinamente preocupado por un momento. Él conoce mis métodos ya, fui capaz de calmarlo con un guiño y una palmadita en su trasero.

"Sherlock," dijo Mycroft, "estaba indicando que no me importaría ver fotos de desnudos de John. Pero dejémoslo a un lado. Fue, tal vez, inapropiado."

"¡Oh! ¡Oh no!" dije. "John ama lo inapropiado. Inapropiado es el segundo nombre de John y su pasatiempo favorito. Vamos a solucionarlo en seguida. No mires otras fotos hasta que sepas de nosotros."

Colgué y John me miró con desconfianza. ¡Honestamente! Uno pensaría que le miento constantemente o algo así.

"¿Es mucho pedir un poco de fe?" dije.

"¿De verdad quieres abrir viejas heridas así?" John quería saber.

Hum, supongo que le miento un poco frecuentemente. Tendría que trabajar en eso. ¡De todos modos! Saqué una foto de la mano desnuda de John y se la envié a Mycroft.

 _Y…_ contestó Mycroft.

Hicimos más fotos: del pie desnudo de John, luego de sus rodillas y luego el primer plano de un lunar.

Mycroft dejó de contestarnos, pero nos sentimos generosos así que enviamos toda una foto de la piel de la parte superior del brazo de John luego su oreja y luego su cicatriz, que se parece a un cráter y a una flor y es tan, tan fascinante. Casi no quise compartirla con Mycroft.

Así que fue una mañana productiva.

* * *

John dice que tenemos que tomar unas vacaciones.

"Acabamos de volver de Manchester," señalé. John sólo me miró durante un momento.

"Eso fue por un caso. Vamos a salir para relajarnos."

"Odio relajarme."

"¿De verdad? Porque no te has movido del sofá en cuatro horas."

"Estoy pensando."

"Puedes pensar en Maine," dijo John.

"¿Main?"

"Sí. Ya he comprado los billetes y todo. Lestrade dijo que no tiene casos para ti. Te vienes, Sherlock."

Es como si ya no tuviera libertad, nunca más. John, como siempre, ignoró por completo mi enfoque.

"¿Qué main? ¿Main Street? ¿El Main de España? ¿Mainland Europa? ¿Qué?"

John se puso a gritar. "Oh por el amor… ¡Deja de borrar cosas que aprendiste en la escuela primaria! ¡El estado de Maine! ¡En América!"

Me sentí un poco tonto. "Oh. No es uno de los importantes entonces."

"Estoy seguro de que la gente de Maine estará encantada de oír tus opiniones."

Estaba preocupado. Tuve un pequeño pensamiento que me estaba llegando. A veces cuando destierro un conocimiento del Palacio de la Mente sólo va y acampa fuera de la puerta principal en caso de que se le necesite. Aparentemente Maine estaba allí fuera.

"Espera. John, creo que ellos sodomizaban brujas y quemaban a sodomitas en Maine. Estoy muy seguro de eso. Y como sabes, John, somos aspirantes a sodomitas."

John suspiró y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared cuatro veces. "Creo que estás confundiéndolo con Massachusetts."

"¡Oh no! He estado en Massachusetts. Tienen a Boston allí."

"¡Quiero decir! ¡Lo estás confundiendo con el Massachusetts de hace trescientos años! Y ellos no sodomizaban brujas. Y además, no me llames sodomita."

"Aspirante a sodo…" Le corregí, pero John estaba mirándome tan violentamente que me detuve. Tomó aliento profundamente.

"Es un lugar agradable. ¿Por qué no lo buscas en Google?"

* * *

Parece que Maine solo tiene alces y langostas. No tengo ni idea de que dice esto sobre John.

* * *

Aparentemente vamos a un lugar llamado Bar Harbor. Eso dice. Un bar es un pub en América. John nos está llevando a un charco en el bosque con establecimientos de bebidas.

"Puedes beber aquí, hay muchos pubs buenos en Inglaterra y si los llamas bar estoy seguro de que no les importará."

"¿A que conclusión ilógica has saltado ahora?"

"¿ _Bar_ Harbor? Vamos John, no hay que disimular."

"Tiene una barra de arena (bar)," dijo John. "En el puerto (harbor)."

Me gustaría saber quien hizo de este El Día de Yo Estando Equivocado.

* * *

Me escabullí del piso mientras John estaba ocupado haciendo las maletas y haciendo arreglos para las cosas. Me deslicé a la calle como un fantasma.

No me estaba, estrictamente hablando, permitido salir. Se suponía que debería estar recogiendo mis cosas y quitando las partes de cuerpos de la nevera. Recuerdo lo placentero que era ser una persona libre, pero por desgracia, esos días quedaron atrás ahora.

Me acerqué a Scotland Yard y encontré a Lestrade al teléfono.

"Sí. Acaba de llegar. Lo enviaré de vuelta a casa. Ten unas buenas vacaciones, John."

Estoy viviendo en un estado policial.

Ninguna cantidad de engaños ni el soborno inducirían a Lestrade a darme un caso de última hora.

"Me está enviando a lo salvaje, Lestrade."

"Vale. Bien. Dile hola a los alces por mi."

Lestrade en realidad puso su pie en mi trasero y me empujó por la puerta.

* * *

Caminé hacia casa como un hombre camina a su perdición.

Estaba lloviendo, pero no cogí un taxi. Sólo dejé que cayera sobre mí. Tal vez si me empapaba, enfriaba y me venía abajo con una tos terrible John no me haría ir. Intenté tropezar y caer en un charco, pero acabé sucio, rasgué mis pantalones y terminé con un poco de sangre en la rodilla.

John no estaría impresionado por una rodilla sangrando.

* * *

John estuvo impresionado por mi rodilla sangrando.

La mirada de rabia que tenía se derritió de su cara al verme.

"¡Sherlock! Tu rodilla. Estás mojado como un pez. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Sólo tropecé y caí. Supongo que no debería ir a los bosques. Me hago daño sólo caminando por Londres."

John no dijo nada. Sólo me sacó la ropa mojada, me secó y puso una tirita en mi rodilla. Luego me llevó a la cama y se metió conmigo.

"He alquilado una casita en el bosque," dijo suavemente. "Quiero tener sexo contigo y no tener que preocuparme por la señora Hudson escuchando o Lestrade irrumpiendo o… Sólo te quiero conmigo. Quiero que seas capaz de hacerme lo que quieras y estar solos."

Molly dice que el camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago, pero yo creo que el camino al mío es a través de mi pene. Besé a John.

"Debiste haber empezado por ahí," dije.

"Sí," dijo John. "¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Me encantaría."

Espero que permitan chupar el pene de John en el avión.

* * *

John no es un compañero de viaje ideal.

Me había resignado a estar con las sucias masas a bordo en el avión porque John es muy frugal y no consideraría la primera clase como algo necesario. Así que estuve plenamente sorprendido cuando nos sentaron delante del avión con una pequeña cortina protegiéndonos de los bárbaros.

"Debes amarme realmente. ¿Podemos permitirnos la primera clase?"

John estaba leyendo las instrucciones de evacuación cuidadosamente. "Paga Mycroft," dijo sin alzar la vista.

"¿Mycroft? ¿Qué hiciste para que lo hiciera?"

John actuó como si no hubiera hablado. Él tiene oído selectivo cuando le conviene. Pregunté una y otra vez en tonos más altos hasta que la gente empezó a observarnos y John me miró.

"¡Vale! Sólo le di algo que quería y estuvo feliz de pagar un pequeño retiro para nosotros."

Estuve confuso por un momento, vacilante en la feliz ignorancia. "Algo que él…" Mi boca se abrió de golpe cuando la comprensión surgió en mí y mi inocencia se perdió para siempre.

"¿Qué hiciste, John?"

John miró alrededor y susurró tan bajo que no pude oírle.

"¿Qué?" Grité.

"Baja la voz. Dije que le envié una foto de mi pene."

Mi novio es una prostituta. Mi novio es una prostituta con mi hermano. Mi novio negocia favores sexuales a cambio de vacaciones en pueblos pesqueros en Nueva Inglaterra. Estoy en una obra de Shakespeare.

* * *

Es peor.

John dice que no es realmente una foto de su pene la que envió. Dice que envió una foto del mío. Estoy viviendo en una obra de Shakespeare ambientada en Las Vegas.

* * *

John está todo lleno de risitas. Está tan mal.

"Sherlock," dice. "En este preciso momento Mycroft está masturbándose con una foto del pene de su hermano. Es perfecto. Es el castigo perfecto por sentir lujuria por el novio de su hermano."

Dejé de hiperventilar.

John vertió un whiskey en mi garganta y sostuvo mi mano.

Poético, es lo que es.

Si pudiera prescindir de él insistiría en que John fuera a escribir uno de esas novelas de la televisión. Pero no puedo.


	8. Un pedazo de naturaleza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock suben una montaña.

Los eyaculantes americanos inspeccionaron mi maleta a la llegada de su hermosa tierra. John dice que ellos sólo escogen a gente al azar. No me hubiera importado, es sólo que había movido toda mi ropa y cosas a la maleta de John para hacer sitio a las palas, y la colección de John de dildos y algunos cachivaches. No me gusta que los cara de escroto víricos los tocasen. Mantuve mis ojos fijos y respiré a través de la nariz.

John alquiló un coche a pesar de que no puede conducir. Puede que yo no conozca los estados sin importancia ni los planetas, pero al menos puedo conducir. Lo cual haré, aparentemente, porque aquí no hay metro. John me hizo conducir directo a Bar Harbor.

* * *

Aparentemente la razón por la que estamos al otro lado del mundo es porque a John le gusta la langosta.

La primera cosa que hizo fue arrastrarme a un restaurante. Todo el mundo estaba sentado fuera en el muelle a pesar del frío y la bruma. Nuestro camarero puso dos cascarones rojos enfrente de nosotros y se alejó.

"John" dije. "Hay un largo espécimen similar a un insecto en mi plato. Hay uno también en tu plato."

John parecía confuso. "¿No has tomado langosta antes?"

"Sí, pero no tenía ojos."

¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Cuando pido pollo en casa, ellos le sacan las plumas, las patas y las demás cosas antes de servírmelo.

"Te enseñaré como hacerlo." Dijo John y luego cogió un mazo. No estoy bromeando.

* * *

Tengo poco aprecio por la comida que se consume con ayuda de martillos y un pincho.

John la ama. Puedes ver porque sería la comida perfecta para él. Atacó esa cosa como un pequeño oso atacaría a un excursionista. Es una buena salida para su ira y violencia. No sabía si sentir náuseas o excitación mientras desgarraba las extremidades, machacaba su esqueleto y chupaba su carne.

"Tienes que probarlo. La langosta de Maine es la mejor del mundo," dijo John. Hice que preparase la mía y me la comí con tenedor como una persona civilizada. Así que no estaba cubierto de mantequilla y salmuera como alguna otra persona.

John preguntó si me gustaba. No creo que sea prudente divulgar demasiada información sobre este punto. Le dije que me gustaba bastante.

Sin embargo, no me gustaba lo suficiente como para echarle un polvo y llevarlo a casa a conocer a mi madre.

* * *

Tomó años poner presentable a John otra vez. El camarero trajo algunas toallitas con esencia de limón, pero no fue suficiente.

"Tal vez debería tirarte y conseguirme uno nuevo."

"Voy a lavarme," dijo John.

Yo quería ir a ver nuestra cabaña, pero John insistió en dar un paseo por la ciudad. Realmente hay un gran número de establecimientos de bebidas aquí. Y tiendas que venden ropa con langostas en ella. El sitio está completamente lleno de americanos.

"Sí," dijo John cuando se lo señalé. "Eso pasa a veces en América."

* * *

Estamos finalmente en nuestra cabaña. No creo que haya estado tan adentrado en un bosque antes. Un alce podría venir y atacarnos en cualquier momento. Propuse hacer vigilancia, tomando turnos, así podríamos dormir un poco.

"Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock. Puedes ver la carretera principal desde aquí. Además, los alces son escasos en la isla."

Yo no era consciente de que estuviéramos en una isla.

* * *

El dueño de la cabaña dejó un puñado de folletos de viajes para que los viéramos.

Tendrá que esperar porque John acaba de descubrir que dejé la mayoría de su ropa en Londres para hacer sitio a mis cosas. Está siendo molesto por eso y bastante gritón. Va a llevar horas calmarlo.

A penas recuerdo como era la vida antes de que tuviera a un pequeño hombre rabioso siguiéndome por todas partes.

* * *

No me llevó tanto.

Lo que hice fue: miré a John con los ojos muy abiertos y separé mis muslos y dije, "Quiero que estés desnudo."

Luego me sentí como la langosta porque John estuvo maltratándome y chupando mi carne.

* * *

Son unas vacaciones geniales.

Después de que ejercité a John un rato nos dormimos profundamente. Por la mañana estuvimos tirados en la cama, tomamos té en el porche, y volvimos a la cama. De hecho han pasado tres días de las vacaciones y es casi todo lo que hemos hecho.

* * *

Finalmente tuve oportunidad de leer esos folletos de viaje.

"John," dije.

Él no respondió porque estaba ocupado sentándose desnudo en mi regazo y pellizcando mis pezones. "John, dice aquí que hay cerca un Parque Nacional."

Él no se impresionó por esa información. John no siente aprecio por la naturaleza. Creo que puedo ser realmente bueno en la naturaleza si tengo la oportunidad.

"Hay una montaña llamada La Colmena. Deberíamos ir allí."

"Si requiere que me ponga la ropa no voy," dijo John. ¡De verdad! ¿Soy el único que queda que aprecia la grandeza del aire libre?

* * *

No nos gustó La Colmena.

El folleto decía que había un sendero.

Esto es lo que significa ruta de senderismo en América: trozos de asideros metálicos en un acantilado. No soy terriblemente aficionado a las alturas desde cierto incidente de mi pasado, pero John y yo pensamos en Inglaterra y le dimos una oportunidad.

Alrededor de cuarenta minutos después de eso hubo dos caballeros ingleses tiritando en un acantilado. Esos hombres pueden haber sido o no nosotros. No tuvieron que ser rescatados exactamente. Una chica adolescente pudo haber llegado y convencerlos con palabras tranquilizadores para bajar del acantilado y colocado sus pies en los asideros de metal por ellos.

Luego cuando esos hombres estuvieron de nuevo a salvo al nivel del suelo fueron regañados. Jane de la Jungla les riñó por no llevar agua e intentar escalar con "ropa de ciudad".

"Conseguid un par de zapatillas y ropa adecuada al menos. Y pantalones cortos. Hay ochenta grados fuera."

No puedo creer que ella insultara mi abrigo.

* * *

John y yo volvimos a casa, nos metimos bajo las mantas a lamer nuestras heridas. El uno al otro.

Con la nueva luz del día decidimos darle a la naturaleza una oportunidad más. Fuimos a la ciudad y conseguimos ropa de caballero con el atuendo local.

Los dos llevábamos pantalones cortos y zapatillas. John tenía una camiseta con un alce en ella. La mía solo era verde lisa. Tengo estándares.

Pero debe ser muy difícil para John encontrar ropa en una tienda de hombres. Los pantalones cortos deben estar listos para llevar para él. Quiero decir: el no tendía que arreglar el dobladillo ni nada. Y él no tendía que enseñar sus pequeñas piernas.

Nuestro dependiente nos dijo que intentáramos subir el Monte Champlain. Dijo que hay una linda ruta con hermosas vistas al mar. Nos aseguró que no había asideros de metal.

* * *

Esto es lo que significa una fácil y linda ruta en América: Infierno.

Había una cara de escroto escalera de piedra construida en un lado de la montaña. Duró como para siempre. Luego se acabó y tuvimos que trepar por una losa de piedra desnuda durante alrededor de un año y un día, John seguía preguntando si habíamos llegado ya a la Grieta del Destino. Creo que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Nunca estuve más exhausto. Le pedí a John que me llevara, pero se negó completamente. Después de que una familia con un hijo de tres años nos adelantase decidimos que teníamos que continuar. Por Inglaterra. Si no volvíamos que no se dijera que no dimos una buena batalla.

* * *

¡Hemos llegado a la cima!

* * *

La madre del niño de tres años nos dijo que hay más de una ruta en esta montaña. Señaló una marca en una roca.

"Esa es una linda y fácil a lo largo de la cresta y se ve el mar todo el camino."

Bajamos por ese camino.

* * *

Cuando volvimos a la ciudad John me sacó a cenar.

Estábamos todos sucios y John olía como la marea baja, pero a nadie le importaba ahí. John pidió langosta y me alzó una ceja.

Hay algo en ser un montañero y navegar por el lado salvaje que hace a un hombre querer rasgar a un animal miembro a miembro. Esa es la forma en que funciona conmigo de cualquier modo.

"Que sean dos," dije y cogí mi mazo.


	9. La bala de plata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viejas heridas y nuevos comienzos.

Estamos de vuelta en nuestra cabaña.

John está en la ducha y yo estoy en el porche con una taza de té, dedicado a hojear el teléfono y el portátil de John. No me mires así. Si no quisiera que anduviera con sus cosas tendría un candado mejor en su maleta. Además, John guarda todo nuestro dinero ya que él paga las facturas (bueno, el dinero que conoce de todos modos) y a veces me gusta revisar sus hojas de cálculo. Me hacen sonreír.

* * *

¿Qué demo…?

Estaba sentado aquí, tan quieto como se puede, y ese  _sonido_  se acercó. Fue como un zumbido, una vibración en el aire. Aparté los ojos de los emails de John a su hermana y allí estaba una pequeña hada flotando a un metro de mi nariz.

Bueno, yo pensé que era un hada. Resultó ser un colibrí, pero tuve mucho miedo. No que yo sea el tipo de persona que tiene miedo a las hadas, que conste, pero es un poco alarmante enfrentarse a lo sobrenatural cuando no te lo estás esperando.

De todos modos, esa compañía sobrenatural fue poco después hacia un alimentador lleno de agua azucarada. Fue bastante pacífico mirarlo, estaba pensando en la perfección de la naturaleza y contemplando mi retiro al campo inglés cuando otro colibrí se acercó a tomar un trago.

Ese alimentador estaba lleno y había mucho sitio alrededor, pero ese primer compañero no lo compartiría. Persiguió al otro pájaro lejos con una violencia similar a la de John que me hizo temblar. Ellos zumbaron por todo el jardín y luego desaparecieron. Volví a mi trabajo hasta que oí el zumbido de nuevo y todo el incidente se repitió de nuevo. Alimentación pacífica, intruso, cara de John, zumbido.

La naturaleza es egoísta.

* * *

Yo soy como la naturaleza. Sin duda compartiría mi comida ya que no es un bien preciado para mí, pero no compartiría algunas cosas. Una cosa. La cosa John. Me enfurece solo pensar en ello.

Será mejor que él no se esté compartiendo a sí mismo.

Debo preguntarle.

* * *

"John" dije cuando él se deslizó fuera de la cabaña llevando solo una toalla. "Creo que no debes tener interacciones sexuales con nadie más que conmigo."

"Vale," dijo estando de acuerdo.

Fue demasiado fácil. Yo estaba de decidido a luchar contra otros pretendientes.

"¿Lo has estado?"

"No."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"

"Bueno, tuve ese acuerdo permanente con la señora Hudson. Cada día después del té, ya sabes. Tenemos un poco de mete-saca en la sala pero a parte de eso…"

"Hablo en serio."

John suspiró y se acercó para pasar sus dedos por mi pelo.

"¿Cuándo podría tener el tiempo o la energía? Te tengo a ti y antes de eso tú espantaste a todos."

"Soy como la naturaleza," dije y le conté a John sobre el colibrí cuando me miró confundido.

"Ese eres tú. Una fuerza de la naturaleza."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez antes de mí?" Tenía que saberlo.

John no me miró. Me temí lo peor. Tuve visiones de John estando con Mycroft cuando estuve fuera de la ciudad.

"Cuando estuviste muerto," dijo John.

Hice una mueca. Intentamos no hablar de ese tiempo. No puedo pensar en nada que decir así que no dije nada. Nos sentamos en silencio hasta que el colibrí volvió. Le eché un vistazo a la cara de John. Él estaba encantado.

"Increíbles criaturas. Cuando migran pasan sobre el golfo de México en su camino. Se las ve tan frágiles, pero pueden hacer cosas que me hacen llorar," susurró John.

El sol se estaba poniendo y las sombras oscuras crecían en el jardín era como si hubiera una especie de hechizo sobre nosotros. Yo casi esperaba que las hadas apareciesen y trajeran un alce-unicornio con ellas.

"Tienes una cuenta de ahorros. Una nueva de la que no me hablaste." Yo susurré también. Me sentí frágil.

"¿Por qué te lo diría? Lo descubriste de todos modos."

"¿Es para cuando me dejes?"

John me miró. No quiero que él me vuelva a mirar así otra vez. Herí algo en él.

"No soy de los que se van."

Su voz estaba tan tranquila y sus ojos parecían que fueran a llorar si les dejaba.

"Lo siento," dije. Nunca me disculpé realmente por haberlo dejado antes.

John levantó la mirada, abrió los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos y apretó mi mano.

"Es para dos anillos de oro si alguna vez los queremos."

Tragué saliva seis o siete veces.

"¿Matrimonio?"

John sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa dura. "Parece un error casarse contigo a veces. Suena presuntuoso pensar que puedo reclamarte para mí. Como reclamar que poseo el mar, o enjaular un colibrí."

"John," dije. Solo eso. Nada más saldría. Soy una basura de novio, pero John me besó igualmente. Él tragó todas las palabras que querían salir y quedaron atrapadas.

"John," dije otra vez cuando se apartó, "No me iré. Me quedaré."

"Lo sé." Jugó con mi mano un rato, alineando los dedos y trazándolos sobre las líneas de mi palma. Quise, por primera vez en mi vida, creer en el abracadabra, creer que John puede leer mi línea del amor y descubrir que es toda sobre él, ver lo profundamente grabado que está.

Hay algo mal conmigo. Quería decir _lo._ Pero en mi boca no funcionaban las palabras. Son sólo dos pequeñas palabras, pero no pude dejar salir ni una.

"Lo sé," dijo John.Tal vez hay algo mal con él también porque no dijo esas palabras tampoco, sólo apretó mi hombro y tembló de frío.

"Ni siquiera estás vestido," dije.

"Bueno, hace cinco vidas, cuando salí al principio hasta aquí, iba a preguntarte si querías darme por culo. Estoy tan limpio. Usé uno de esos enemas en la ducha."

"¿Cómo pudiste no dejarme ver eso?" El hechizo estaba roto.

Yo estaba gritando y John estaba riendo.

Lo empujé dentro y lo tomé en la cama.

* * *

Fue hace horas.

John estaba tumbado pacíficamente bajo un montón de mantas. Mi brazo estaba dormido por estar atrapado debajo de él. Su respiración era lenta y estaba seguro de que estaba durmiendo.

Dije esas palabras. Las que se habían quedado atrapadas en mi garganta antes.

Él sonrió. Él las dijo también

* * *

Jodidas gracias. Estamos otra vez en casa.

Los americanos decidieron tener una tormenta de nieve en octubre y nuestro vuelo desde Boston fue retrasado. ¿Qué clase de lugar cree que es racional tener ochenta grados un día y una ventisca de seis días después? Si no fuera por las langostas le diría a Mycroft que Inglaterra no necesitaba molestarse más por los americanos.

Me pregunto si Maine hace entregas a Londres.

* * *

Esto es qué tan dulce es John: mucho.

Después de esa noche estuvo cogiendo mi mano muy a menudo. En el avión y en las colas de aduanas y más veces. No se si es porque le di por culo o porque dije esas palabras pero una parte de él es diferente. Creo que es la parte que hace actuar a un hombre adulto como una adolescente. Estará escribiendo nuestras iniciales en corazones pronto.

No creo que me importase.

Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo. No con afrodisíacos ni nada. Voy a hacerlo de la adecuada forma anticuada. Ahora, esto normalmente involucra un anillo, pero no creo que John vaya a llevar un diamante y las bandas de oro serán nuestros anillos de boda, no un anillo de compromiso. Creo que necesito algún consejo y no creo que Molly pueda ayudarme con esto.

No soy amigo de otros homosexuales a parte de John y Mycroft. No puedo preguntarle a ninguno de ellos así que iré a ver al Inspector Dimmock.

* * *

Lo encontré en el Yard. Hablamos un poco, comentando sobre su corbata y sus últimos casos. Él parecía ofendido cuando terminamos. Tal vez debí haber dicho que su corbata era interesante en vez de cegadora. Es interesante ser cegado por un patrón. No hubiera sido mentira.

De todos modos, le dije la auténtica razón de mi visita, esbozando mi dilema con el lío del anillo de compromiso.

"¿Qué hacen los homosexuales ante esta tesitura?" pregunté.

"Tengo una esposa y una hija de tres años," dijo Dimmock. Parecía molesto. "No soy, no he sido y nunca seré, gay."

¡Oh! Es divertido que piense eso.

"Que mal," dije.

"Sí. Bueno, felicidades y todo eso, pero no puedo ayudarte."

Fui a casa de Molly. Lo que pasa con Molly es que, si ella no sabe la respuesta simplemente hace algo y eso a menudo es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

"¿Piercings?" dijo Molly.

"Tengo que darle algo. ¡No ponerme de rodillas y luego agujerearle un pezón!"

"No tiene que ser un piercing en el pezón."

"Si John va a tener un piercing es donde va a estar. Nunca va a consentir y realmente no me apetece hacerlo yo mismo. Es una de esas cosas que mantienes en las esquinas oscuras de tu mente para que no tengan que ver la luz del día."

"Ah," dijo Molly.

Le dije sobre el enema de John que no me dejó ver y levantó sus dedos en forma de cruz y me dijo que eso era demasiada información. Luego me hizo montones de preguntas sobre el sexo anal.

"¿No tienes una vagina?"

"Sólo dejo abiertas mis opciones."

Le hice la cruz con los dedos a ella y luego me los crucé a mí mismo por si acaso. Uno nunca es demasiado cuidadoso.

Nos sentamos a comer pastel, beber vino y fumar cigarrillos por un par de horas. Estuvimos intentando pensar en que le podía gustar a John que no fuese una botella de whiskey. Ella me dijo que cerrara los ojos e hiciera un ejercicio de asociación libre. Ella diría `John´ y yo diría la primera cosa que saltara en mi mente.

"John."

"Watson."

"Sí. ¡Más! John."

"Amigo. Doctor. Hogar. Gritar. Limpiar. Pistolas. Hombro. Guerra. Salvado. Mio. Salvado por mí."

Abrí los ojos. Estaba sin aliento.

"Dale una bala," dijo Molly.

* * *

Lo hice.

Fui a una joyería y le conseguí una bonita pequeña bala de plata que puede llevar en una cadena alrededor de su cuello. En la letra más pequeña tiene escrito:  _Enviar a S.H. quien se va a quedar._

* * *

Oh, John.

John me llevó a la ciudad. Caminamos a través del Támesis y esperó a que atardeciera antes de robarme mi momento.

Quería tanto pedírselo, pero él me ganó. Me sentó en un banco, se arrodilló y me dio un anillo.

No es un diamante. Son los pedazos de la bala que le sacaron. Los fundió y convirtió en un aburrido, feo, glorioso anillo.

"No pudo golpear mi corazón. Eso sólo lo hiciste tú."

Yo tenía su bala de plata en mi bolsillo, le hice levantarse y sentarse en el banco mientras yo me arrodillaba y se lo pedía a él. Nos sentamos en ese banco durante mucho tiempo sólo mirando los barcos, el río y las luces de nuestra ciudad.

Justo después de oscurecer tuvimos una llamada de Lestrade. Un asesinato en Brixton.

"Allí es donde me caí por tu madriguera de conejo," dijo John.

"¿Eres feliz aquí?"

"Es un cuento de hadas. Un cuento de hadas jodido."

"No lo querrías si fuera de otro modo," dije. Lo conozco tan bien.

Él cogió mi mano y corrimos a por un taxi.


	10. El misterioso caso de los botones perdidos de John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John pierde botones, es herido y escribe una entrada en el blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario de la traductora:
> 
> A veces me olvido de ponerlo, pero eso no significa que no quiera darle siempre las gracias a dheisen por su gran ayuda beteando todo.

 

John ya no es mi novio.

Es mi prometido. Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Es una noche lluviosa, tempestuosa y estoy sentado en mi sofá, tecleando como un loco mientras no estoy bebiendo té o mirando a mi prometido. John está cosiendo los botones de su camisa. Es su camisa favorita y está un poco molesto porque todos esos botones no están en su sitio. Él no puso ninguna objeción cuando los arranqué, así que está de acuerdo en que es irracional estar molesto conmigo.

"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy molesto contigo," dijo. "Sólo reconozco que es irracional."

Me parece justo.

Esto es lo que pasó:

Estaba en el Yard con Lestrade terminando algunos asuntos. Cuando fue hora de irse Lestrade me siguió. Estaba preocupado por si él estaba planeando acampar otra vez en nuestro salón pero dijo que solo quería ver si John quería salir a tomar una cerveza.

"Nunca me preguntas si yo quiero ir a tomar una cerveza," dije.

"No," dijo Lestrade y simplemente lo dejó ahí. Es un completo cara-culo.

"¿Qué pasa si yo también quiero ir?"

"Bueno, no estás invitado así que…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Escucha, Sherlock, no es nada personal. Sólo es que ya he tenido suficiente de tratar con tu personalidad para todo el día."

"¿Cómo puede no ser eso personal?"

"Sí, tienes razón. Es personal. Aun así sigues sin estar invitado."

Discutimos todo el camino de regreso a Baker Street y no nos hablábamos para el momento en que entramos al piso. Debe ser por eso por lo que John no se dio cuenta de que teníamos un invitado. Su pequeña persona estaba estada en su sofá junto al fuego, leyendo un libro y bajándose un whiskey como un buen gilipollas. Estaba llevando un jersey gris encima de su camisa favorita con un par de calcetines hasta la rodilla y sus bragas de cachemir con los pequeños arcos en ellas.

No se movió cuando vio a Lestrade. No hizo nada excepto ponerse carmesí desde la punta de su cabeza hasta sus rodillas.

"John," dijo Lestrade. El hombre estaba molestamente inmutable al encontrarse a John en sus bragas.

"¿Estás o no estás comiéndote con los ojos a mi prometido?" pregunté.

"Un poco," dijo Lestrade.

"¿No eres heterosexual?"

Lestrade agitó su mano. "Tuve un período gay. A veces lo revisito."

En ese punto John se levantó con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir y corrió a mi habitación. Él volvió momentos después llevando unos de mis pantalones que no le servían ni un poco. Pisó todos los bajos. Lestrade le sonrió.

"¿Qué tal unas cervezas mañana por la noche?"

"No creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos," dijo John. "No puedo ser amigo de alguien a quien ya no puedo mirar a los ojos."

"No seas ridículo, John. Lestrade tiene sus propios pequeños secretos de alcoba."

Ambos sólo se me quedaron mirando como si se quedasen en blanco.

"A él le gusta que Molly se ponga un consolador con arnés encima de sus bragas de cuero."

Fue como si estuviera hablando solo. Ellos simplemente me miraron como si yo fuera un pez parlante de dos cabezas fuera del agua.

" _¿Cómo?_ " dijo John finalmente. Luego agitó su cabeza, sin preocuparse por profundizar demasiado en ese tema en particular, aparentemente.

"Soy realmente bueno en la deducción," le recordé.

"Ya. Sí. Me gusta por el culo," Lestrade parecía como si fuera a estallar en risas. "¿John? ¿Quedamos para mañana?"

"Lo que sea," dijo John y luego Lestrade se largó.

Tuve que hacer que John se quitara los pantalones y se arrodillase en el suelo con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Eso me recordó al día que conocimos a Irene Adler. Una chica encantadora. Un poco perra y sobre todo loca, pero increíblemente divertida. John se enfada cuando hablo de ella así que yo sólo la llamo La Mujer. Sin embargo yo no amenazaba con disparar a John en la cabeza. Saqué el cuchillo de la repisa de la chimenea y corté los botones de su camisa.

John se sacudió y tembló y dijo, "Oh cielos. Oh cielos," cuando abrí empujando la camisa con el borde romo del cuchillo. John aprecia un poco de peligro con el sexo.

Así que esa es la historia de cómo John Watson, mi prometido, perdió sus botones.

* * *

Mycroft está aquí. Está dándome sus felicitaciones y hablándome. Está mirando de reojo a John. Siento como si mi piel ardiera.

* * *

"Bienvenido a la familia, John."

"Debes estar tan encantado. Es casi incestuoso cuando me comes con los ojos ahora."

Mycroft miró confundido. Quise besar a John hasta sacarle el cerebro.

Mycroft no iba a ser desviado de sus nauseabundos planes de boda, localizados en el sur de Francia, y la lista de invitados.

"Uno," dijo John. "Has omitido incluir a cualquiera de mi familia en tu lista de invitados. Dos, nosotros nos vamos a casar en Inglaterra."

"¿A sí?" Yo no sabía que eso había sido decidido.

John giró hacia mí. "En cualquier parte excepto el sur de Francia está bien." Giró de nuevo hacia Mycroft. "Y tres, nosotros no vamos a invitar a un montón de estúpidos dignatarios y funcionarios a no ser que estés emparentado con ellos. Esto no es una oportunidad para hacer contactos. Es una boda."

Mycroft apretó los dientes y cogió su paraguas entre sus manos. Odio cuando hace eso. Me recuerda que Mycroft es un ser humano muy, muy en el fondo. Cuando él era un niño tuvo un oso de peluche llamado Paraguas.

Caminé fuera con Mycroft. Nos quedamos en la calle y miramos el tráfico. No había mucho.

"Él te envió una foto de mi pene," dije después de que habían pasado seis coches.

"Sí. Me di cuenta arriba." Mycroft sonrió. "¿Deberíamos borrar todo el incidente?"

"John no sabe cómo."

"Le escribiré una disculpa. Planea lo que quieras para la boda. Yo pago. ¿Estoy invitado?"

"Deja de pensar cosas sucias sobre John."

Mycroft sonrió y asintió. Entonces hice algo que podría haber hecho John. Le di un puñetazo suavemente en el hombro y luego dejé mi mano allí, abriendo los dedos y simplemente… tocándolo. Mycroft cerró sus ojos un momento y luego puso su mano sobre la mía.

"Él te hace un mejor hombre."

Mycroft abrió su paraguas a pesar de que no estaba lloviendo y se alejó caminando.

* * *

Si alguna vez expreso el deseo de aceptar otro caso que involucre gimnastas pre-adolescentes por favor dime que lo deje. Conocer a John debería haberme enseñado que las cosas letales vienen en paquetes pequeños.

John fue herido. Fue pateado en la cabeza y empujado escaleras abajo por una pequeña, chica gimnasta. Pensé que él estaba algo influenciado por ellas porque después que rodó doce escalones dio un salto mortal y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza como si hubiera realizado un aterrizaje.

Estaba a punto de aplaudir y darle una puntuación cuando cayó sobre su culo y me di cuenta de toda la sangre que brotaba de su frente. El tipo idiota intentó convencerme haciendo un escándalo sobre que no necesitaba ir al hospital. Estaba bastante avergonzado por haber sido sonoramente vencido por alguien de dieciséis años y 90 libras me imagino.

Resulta que su tobillo estaba fracturado y tenía una leve conmoción cerebral. Eso no es bueno. John odia sus muletas. Las mira como si hubieran insultado a su madre. Casi le gruñó al médico que le dijo que debería usar un bastón durante un tiempo después de le quitaran la escayola.

"Yo te llevaré," dije.

John me miró furioso. Está bien. Eso me pasa por ayudar.

"No como a un bebé. Puedes montar en mi espalda." Me giré al doctor. "¿Tiene algún tipo de arnés con el que pueda atarlo?"

El doctor miró incómodo. "Um. Realmente no recomiendo eso."

Estaba apagado. Me había estado imaginando correteando por Londres con una pequeña mochila-John. Cuando tuviéramos que perseguir criminales él podía disparar sobre mi hombro.

Todo lo que consiguió John fueron unas muletas y unos analgésicos. Está sentado en su silla ahora mismo con su cara totalmente amoratada e hinchada, viéndose un poco lamentable. También parece que está vibrando. No creo que los analgésicos le sienten bien a John.

* * *

Finjo trabajar en mi portátil cuando realmente estoy vigilando a John. Él estaba leyendo y bebiendo un vaso de agua. Debo admitir que dejé mi guardia baja. Se ve tan inofensivo. Después de alrededor de veinte minutos cogió su vaso de agua, lo vertió sobre el libro y tiró la novela al otro lado de la habitación. Casi golpea tirando los cascos de la calavera de venado.

"¿Entonces no es un buen libro?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ese libro. ¿Te disgustó?"

"¡Oh!" dijo John. "No. Es muy bueno. El personaje estaba sediento."

"¿Quería volar también?"

"¿Qué? ¿Has visto como hacían volteretas esas pequeñas chicas, Sherlock? Eso era como volar."

"Hum," dije.

"¿Has visto mi libro?"

"Tal vez deberías dormir una siesta."

John es muy sugestionable. Estaba dormido en menos de un minuto.

* * *

John se despertó con mucho dolor. No tuve más elección que darle más pastillas. No estaba haciendo nada peligroso, como leer, así que pensé que estaría bien.

El detective inspector Dimmock vino para atar los cabos sueltos del caso.

"¿Cómo vas a llamar a este caso, John?"

La gente del Yard siempre se divierte mucho con los títulos del blog de John. Para ser justos, son la parte más divertida del blog. A no ser que consideres que la terrible escritura es divertida.

"¿El Salto Que Falta? ¿El Salto Falto? ¿Un Estudio en el Salto Falto? No lo sé. Algo con salto y falto en él. O tal vez, La Barra Cortada. ¿La Barra Que Gritaba? ¿Viendo las Estrellas en las Barras Paralelas? ¿Esquema de Asesinato en el Trampolín Alto?"

"John, cállate." dije

Dimmock miro positivamente alarmado. "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Drogas. Ha ido por el mal camino."

Puse mi pie en medio del pecho de John porque estaba intentando levantarse.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Mi portátil. Tengo que escribirlo todo antes de que lo olvide."

Se lo llevé. Estoy muy, muy interesado en ver como acaba esta entrada.

* * *

Cuando fue hora de irse a la cama puse a John en mi habitación. Supongo que cambiaré la habitación con él hasta que se encuentre mejor.

* * *

Esta mañana estaba empaquetando mis cosas cuando John se despertó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Cambio mis cosas al piso de arriba hasta que estés mejor."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no sólo mueves mi ropa y mis cosas aquí?"

"Haré eso también, por supuesto."

"No, quiero decir, con tus cosas. Vamos a casarnos. Vamos a compartir el dormitorio de todos modos."

"¿Vamos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Creo que es hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Dejé de empaquetar para darle a ese pensamiento la atención que se merecía.

"No," dije después de unos segundos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"John, me gusta compartir la cama, pero tú no crees en el índice de calcetines. Esto nunca va a funcionar. No puedo hacerlo. No puede hacerse. No puedo tener mis calcetines desarreglados o mis calzoncillos desordenados."

Estaba jadeando un poco con el simple pensamiento de eso. Debo haber estado jadeando mucho porque John me hizo sentarme y poner la cabeza entre las piernas.

"Está bien, Sherlock. Dejaré mis cosas arriba. Sin embargo, no te lleves todas tus cosas. Voy a bajar algunas de mis cosas al salón hasta que esté mejor y solo dormiré aquí. Contigo."

La visión de túnel se fue. John sujetó mi mano y me dejó respirar un rato.

"Pensé que te gustaba cuando te descolocaba tus calzoncillos."

* * *

John pasó el día tecleando inocentemente en su portátil. Me aseguré que no tenía ningún líquido cerca mientras estaba trabajando. Todavía está tomando la medicación para el dolor.

Era por la tarde cuando lo publicó y le ayudé a meterse en la cama poco después. Estaba ojeroso y cansado pero me sonrió mientras lo arropaba.

"Asegúrate de que duermes algo esta noche."

"Sí, por supuesto."

Corrí a mi portátil para leer su blog.

_Un Estudio en el Misterioso Caso del Plan de Asesinato en el Trampolín y la Barra de Equilibrios (y otro equipamiento como camas elásticas estropeadas) Que Sherlock Holmes Resolvió._

Supongo que no se pudo decidir por un título. Debí haber dejado de leer ahí. ¡Sin embargo soy un tipo demasiado curioso!

Comenzó con cientos de palabras de introducción, luego…

_Con las pruebas Olímpicas a tan sólo seis semanas las jóvenes gimnastas se veían distraídas y temerosas. Una de su grupo está muerta y el equipo había sido alterado de nuevo. Hice lo que pude para tranquilizarlas mientras esperaba que Sherlock llegase._

_Lo sentí antes de haberlo visto. El aire tiene esa especie de brillo en él, una excitación, una emoción que sólo la llegada del Gran Detective puede traer. Boté en mis pies._

_"¡Aquí está!" dije. "Considerar resueltos todos vuestros problemas."_

_Sherlock era arrastrado por el viento y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Entró en el gimnasio como un rey puede pasearse por su reino. Ya estaba metido en el caso, sus ojos pálidos parpadeantes aquí y allí, observando todo desde las chicas y el entrenador hasta las motas de polvo en el aire y la mancha de café en mi corbata._

_¡Mi sangre hervía en mis venas! Las gimnastas reunidas miraron con recelo pero yo, que tuve el gran privilegio de ver a Sherlock en acción tantas veces antes, apenas pude esconder mi excitación. ¡El caso había empezado!_

Escribió un par de bobadas más, mezclando momentos, nombres (hasta se llamó a si mismo James una vez) y hechos, pero todo lo demás era cierto y luego…

_Sherlock campaba entre nosotros, haciendo sus descubrimientos, perdido en su propio mundo de pensamientos. Una sonrisa jugó en su labio superior. Sus ojos chispearon. Cuando gritó mi nombre intenté no saltar para atenderle y saludar militarmente. ¡Que honor es ser aquel hacia el que El Gran Detective se gira en su momento de necesidad!_

Había montones de eso. John hablando de mis ojos y labios, llamándome El Gran Detective. Una vez se equivocó y me llamó El Gran Cariño. Una vez pasó cuatro párrafos hablando poéticamente de la lluvia. Había signos de exclamación por todas partes. Nunca mencionó como se resolvió el caso, sólo que me ofrecí a llevarlo atado a mi espalda, que le hice té y un sándwich.

En el momento en que reuní el ingenio suficiente para bloquear el post había sobre cuatrocientos comentarios en él. Debo borrarlo. Eso es lo que debo hacer.

* * *

¡Alguien ya hizo capturas de pantalla! Ahora ya no importa si lo borro. Todo el mundo ya sabe que a John le gustan mis labios, que me llama cariño y admira la lluvia.

* * *

Me gusta admirar a John admirando la lluvia si vamos a ser completamente honestos. Me gustaría casarme con John bajo la lluvia. A veces admiro a John tanto que casi no me hace hiperventilar el pensar que mi índice de calcetines pueda desarreglarse.

* * *

Quiero decir, ligeramente desarreglado. Como, no me importa si el borde de un calcetín está boca arriba en vez de boca abajo. No lo quiero completamente destruido.

* * *

Sin embargo John no lo destruiría completamente. Confío en John con mi vida. Debo ser capaz de confiarle al pequeño marica mi índice de calcetines.

* * *

Me he metido en la cama con John, o James, o quien quiera que sea.

"Shlock," dijo.

"Es Sherlock para ti, cariño."

"No me llames cariño."

"¿Qué debo llamarte?"

"Gilipollas."

Sonreí. Le tarareé  _John es un pequeño Gilipollas_  muy bajito hasta que se quedó dormido.

Su email va a ser una pesadilla por la mañana.


	11. Las aventuras de James y Shercock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John se vuelven idiotas a sí mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido una pequeña tortura con los juegos de palabras.
> 
> *El nombre que le pusieron a Sherlock (Shercock) se traduciría como Sherpolla, pero como no quedaba tan bien lo mantuve como en el original, creo que con esta nota se entiende el contexto.
> 
> **Vale esto no tiene mucho sentido en español, pero en inglés tórtolo se dice "turtle doves", que literalmente significa (paloma tortuga).
> 
> ***Esto es una referencia al villancico en inglés que se llama "The Twelve Days of Christmas", (Los 12 días de Navidad), que dice:
> 
> The second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Two Turtle Doves.
> 
> El segundo día de Navidad mi amor verdadero me envió: dos tórtolos.
> 
> ¿Por qué?, yo también me lo pregunto, Sherlock.

El mundo es un bonito lugar. Lleno hasta el borde de comprensión y criaturas amables.

Tómame, por ejemplo, a mí.

Yo resuelvo crímenes. Este pequeño servicio mantiene a los ciudadanos de Londres, Inglaterra, y a veces el mundo a salvo. La gente duerme mejor por las noches gracias a mis esfuerzos, esfuerzos que a menudo me ponen a mí y a mi querido amigo en peligro.

Así que, uno pensaría que si un socio mío escribió una desacertada entrada en el blog cuando estaba bajo la influencia de narcóticos esa gente lo perdonaría, discretamente. Quizás ellos hasta harían la vista gorda ante esa locura.

Pero no. John y yo hemos aguantado semanas de ser llamados James y Shercock*. Está bien para John, a él hasta le gusta el nombre de James.

"Finjo ser el padre de Harry Potter," dice.

"Que mal que no te llamaras a ti mismo José. Podrías haber sido el padre de Jesús."

"Dios es el padre de Jesús. Nacimiento virgen y todo eso."

"Cállate," dije. Me he estado sintiendo algo grosero últimamente. "Está bien para ti, James. Tú no tienes una polla en tu nombre."

John cojeó hacia mí, agarrándose a los muebles como un niño pequeño. Él está en proceso de recuperación, pero se niega a usar su bastón a no ser que vayamos a caminar un poco. Puso la palma de su mano en mi frente.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido."

"Estoy bien. Sólo me duele la cabeza por escuchar ese nombre estúpido."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?"

Le miré fijamente. "No necesito comida. Necesito nicotina y un caso nuevo."

John suspiró y cojeó para recuperar mi archivo médico.

Él solía guardar todos mis informes en una pequeña libreta, pero yo necesito un montón de cuidados médicos y el archivo ha crecido exponencialmente desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Ahora guarda el archivo en una caja. Me gusta leerlo a veces cuando estoy aburrido. Los primeros días sólo llevaba la cuenta de cuando necesitaba puntos o medicación.

_28 de Julio_

_El paciente recibió cuatro puntos encima de su ojo derecho. (Pelea con los puños)_

_30 de Julio_

_El paciente recibió seis puntos. En la derecha del bajo abdomen. (Corte de cuchillo)_

_31 de Julio_

_El paciente recibe seis puntos nuevos ya que se le saltaron los anteriores al escalar un edificio. (En contra de las órdenes del doctor)_

_2 de Agosto_

_Se le administra al paciente una inyección de tranquilizante suave por arrancarse los puntos abdominales al arrastrarse por un conducto de aire. (Paciente mis cojones)_

Las notas se fueron volviendo menos y menos profesiones al tiempo que nuestra amistad crecía.

Hay una nota ahí en algún lado que solo dice  _Fallecido_. Lo cual es triste.

Pero la siguiente línea dice,  _No fallecido. El paciente recibió tres puntos en la mejilla donde recibió un puñetazo en la cara por órdenes del doctor. (El paciente sigue siendo un imbécil)_ Lo cual también es triste, pero en este caso es una triste declaración del autocontrol de John.

De todos modos, después de eso él empezó a tomar notas de cada caloría que he consumido, dolor que he tenido, y horas de sueño que he sufrido. Si sólo pusiera los puntos y la medicación hubiéramos necesitado sólo media caja.

Después de varias horas con las cuentas, el Doctor Watson concluyó que no he consumido suficientes calorías ni para mantener a un mosquito vivo y prácticamente me obligó a alimentarme. Después me sentí un poco mejor, pero es mejor no admitir esas cosas. Una admisión así haría que John me diera una reprimenda de una forma no-tan-estimulante sobre los beneficios de la comida y el sueño en el funcionamiento de un hombre adulto.

Además, podría volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes. No sé lo que era, pero definitivamente no era prestar atención a cuidarme y preocuparse por mí.

"Necesito más cuidados médicos," dije.

John suspiró, pero cogió su maletín de doctor, sacó algunas linternas y las puso en mis orificios aburridos. Luego golpeó mis rodillas y me declaró sano.

Tuve que sacar algunos instrumentos de su maletín para estudiarlos mientras estaba ocupado y él empezó a guardarlos lejos cuando saqué más para mirarlos.

"¡Sherlock! ¡Déjalo!"

Me puse su estetoscopio en las orejas y lo levanté al aire.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Dame eso."

"Estoy escuchando el aire," dije, hurgando en su maletín por más cosas. Podría realizar todo tipo de experimentos con un estetoscopio. He tenido uno en mi casa todo este tiempo y nunca lo había pensado antes.

"Déjalo. Donde. Estaba," dijo John. "No te quiero escuchando las llamadas de apareamiento de los gusanos o intentando comunicarte con las esporas. Es un instrumento médico. Necesita mantenerse limpio."

"Debería escuchar tu corazón mientras tienes un orgasmo," dije.

Pobre John. Es tan fácil descolocarlo con cualquier mención de él teniendo un orgasmo. Es afortunado por tenerme a mí. Otros con una naturaleza más pervertida, sin mi fuerte fibra moral, podría usar ese conocimiento para su propio beneficio.

Para ser justos, John se rindió en lo que dura un suspiro.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?"

"Si has terminado de examinarme."

"Joder, ni por asomo," dijo John.

Me han dicho que algunas parejas susurran palabras cariñosas y de amor mientras hacen el amor. John no. John aparentemente no cree en mimarse como tortolitos. A él le gusta maldecir y hacer referencias a las armas. Ya que estamos en este tema, ¿qué demonios son unos tortolitos? Nunca he visto una tortuga con alas* ¿Y por qué necesitamos dos para Navidad?**

De cualquier modo, John me agarró por la hebilla del cinturón y me arrastró hasta el dormitorio. Es muy fuerte para ser un inválido.

* * *

He descubierto una cosa nueva sobre John. John es como uno de esos regalos que desenvuelves y hay otro regalo dentro. Nunca se llega al interior de él.

A John le gusta que le froten justo detrás de las bolas. Es una zona erógena, dice. Dice que le hace derretirse. No te preocupes, él me aseguró que eso es una cosa buena. Esta mañana él estaba lavándose los dientes con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Fingí que necesitaba el espejo y me acerqué a él, metiendo mi mano por debajo de la toalla frotando mis dedos contra ese punto suave.

"No," dijo John. "Vamos a reunirnos con Molly en veinte minutos."

"Oh, sí," dije. "Tienes mucha razón." Pero aún así no saque mi mano.

"Voy a vestirme," dijo John.

"Sí, haz eso." Le besé la nuca y presioné ligeramente su tobillo bueno. Él separó sus piernas de muy buena gana. Le mordí la oreja y luego le sonreí a través del espejo.

"Bastardo," dijo John.

Lo mantuve allí, ligeramente inestable con sus piernas demasiado separadas. Lo dejé ahí hasta que se retorcía de deseo.

"Lo siento," dije cuando me aparté. "Mira la hora. Vamos a llegar tarde si no te das prisa."

"¡Estás bromeando!"

"Para nada. Vamos a reunirnos con Molly en veinte minutos. ¿Recuerdas?"

John se sacó su toalla y la arrojó al suelo. Vino detrás de mí con una mirada asesina, y también lujuriosa, en sus ojos. No me avergüenza decir que corrí.

Este es el tipo de vida doméstica tranquila y pacífica que estaba buscando cuando me declaré a John de rodillas. Si no recuerdo mal, he soñado con tranquilas mañanas de domingo siendo perseguido por todo el piso por un hombre desnudo, erecto blandiendo un bastón.

Me armé a mí mismo con un par de calzoncillos de John y unos de sus calcetines. Mi altura superior, mi fuerza y mis dos piernas funcionales me permitieron ganar la partida y ponérselos. Solo llegamos tarde por una hora o algo así.

* * *

John tiene pasta de dientes alrededor de su boca y su pelo está totalmente despeinado. Desearía que se mirara en un espejo antes de aventurarse al mundo. Está nervioso y distraído y Molly está molesta porque llegamos tarde.

Estoy encantado de que mis amigos más cercanos sean una gente tan agradable.

Molly parece que no encuentra el desarreglo de John atractivo. Sin embargo ha tomado la decisión de lograr que él se dé cuenta, debo admitir. Ella intentó señalar sutilmente su propia boca y pelo, pero John no es muy observador.

"¡Por el amor de dios, John! ¡Ve al baño y arréglate!" le dijo.

John se tambaleó, dejándome solo para manejar la furia de Molly.

"Han dejado de servir el desayuno hace una hora así que supongo que tendremos que pedir el almuerzo." Eso estaba bien para mí, pero ella parecía molesta.

"La parte buena de los desayunos es que los hay todos los días," dije.

"¡Que tonta de mí! Por supuesto, sólo volveré mañana, pediré un agradable desayuno y me lo tomaré a un ritmo tranquilo. ¡Oh! Mañana es lunes. Algunos de nosotros trabajamos. Los sábados y domingos son a lo que la clase trabajadora nos referimos como el fin de semana."

John volvió a tiempo para oír el final de su diatriba y rápidamente se volvió a ir. Yo fingí estudiar mi menú hasta que él volvió con un ramo de flores.

Me puse todo rojo. Nadie me compro nunca antes flores. Él debió haber disfrutado realmente nuestro juego en el baño. Soy un amante generoso. Puede que también me vuelva alguien buscado por pervertido en tres continentes. Si yo llevo a John a tres continentes.

* * *

Las flores fueron para Molly.

Yo no estaba enfadado.

* * *

Molly está de mejor humor ahora. Ella está preparando nuestra boda ya que John y yo no podemos ser capaces de hacerlo correctamente. Ella tiene una carpeta dedicada a eso, que es casi tan grande como mi archivo médico.

"Cierto. ¿Quién será la Dama de Honor?"

Miré a John. "Tú tienes una hermana."

"¿Entonces Mycroft es el Padrino?"

"Seguramente bromeas."

"Lo hago," dijo John. "Bromeo." El frotó su cara para poder pensar. "Molly debería ser nuestra Dama de Honor. Incluso aunque Harry me matará."

"¿Podrías ser nuestra Dama de Honor con un nombre en clave? Podríamos llamarte la Dama De Bragas o algo. John, tú eres muy bueno poniéndole nombres a la gente que no son los suyos. ¿Qué dices?"

John se vino arriba con algunas ideas sorprendentes. Me hace vomitar un poco en mi boca el pensar en escribirlas todas así que solo te diré que finalmente lo dejamos en dama de Asistencia y Complicidad. Creo que Lestrade debería ser el Hombre Que Solo Nos Defraudó En Una Ocasión. A no ser que él pueda pensar en un nombre mejor.

Tuvimos que irnos entonces. Me estaba sintiendo realmente amoroso por alguna razón y seguía encontrando mis manos en la entrepierna de John. Después de que John pusiera mi mano de vuelta sobre la mesa por tercera vez Molly cerró su carpeta con un resoplido.

"No sé cómo vosotros dos lográis hacer nada," dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

Yo tampoco lo sé. Simplemente somos así de increíbles.

* * *

Lestrade quiere ser El Hombre Que Da A Los Putos Ansiosos Por El Peligro Algo Que Hacer Así Ellos No Se Volverán Locos. Yo creo que es un trabalenguas. Se puso completamente irritable con nosotros cuando le dije mi idea para su título.

"¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Sabes que Moriarty jugó conmigo y me he disculpado docenas de veces!"

"Puedes ser EL Hombre Que Se Disculpó o El Hombre Que Estaba Equivocado," dije. John intentó disimular su risa con una tos.

"Escuchad, Shercock y James. Largaros de mi jodida escena del crimen."

Nos trajeron para examinar el cuerpo, pero Lestrade fue en serio esta vez. Nos acompañaron fuera del recinto mientras los agentes del Yard reunidos aplaudieron.

* * *

Molly está furiosa.

John y yo caímos en desgracia. John lo siente más intensamente que yo. Yo estoy acostumbrado a caer en desgracia. Por el bien de John debo arreglar esto.

* * *

"¿Qué tan grande es el presupuesto para la boda?" John quiso saber.

"Lo paga Mycroft así que…"

"¿De verdad quieres el pastel, el salón de lujo, los trajes nuevos, las lujosas invitaciones y todo eso?"

"No. Yo quiero casarme contigo bajo la lluvia en Regent's Park. Quiero que tú lleves tu traje de mejor amigo con las bragas con volantes debajo y mandes de vuelta a todos después así podremos volver aquí y jugar con nuestros penes."

"Encantador," dijo John. "Casi me refiero a eso." Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo. "Eso no costaría mucho dinero."

"No."

"Pero Molly planificó todas esas cosas."

"Ella está viviéndolo indirectamente a través de nosotros."

* * *

Me he casado hoy.

Después del desayuno John se puso sus pantalones suaves y su jersey de cachemir. Cogió mi mano y caminamos al parque. Mycroft, Harry y la señora Hudson estaban allí. Nuestra Dama De La Asistencia Y Complicidad y EL Hombre Que nos Quiere (Y Que Nosotros También Queremos) Aún A Pesar Que A Veces Somos Crueles Con Él se sujetaban las manos bajo un paraguas. Estaba lloviendo suavemente.

John tiene un lado encantador con la gente cuando no se siente homicida. Cogió todo el dinero que podemos gastar razonablemente en una boda y lo gastó en otra cosa. Envió a la señora Hudson a una luna de miel a las Seychelles así podemos tener Baker Street para nosotros solos. Se le ocurrió un título mejor para Lestrade y le compró una taza que dice  _El Detective Inspector Nº1_. Puso el resto del dinero en una cuenta para Molly así ella podrá tener una linda boda cuando llegue el momento.

John tenía pasta de dientes alrededor de su boca. Pude ver el cuello de esa ridícula camiseta del alce asomando debajo de su jersey. Sujetó mis manos en las suyas y las cuatro descansaron en el bastón que el doctor cree que podría necesitar por algún tiempo.

"Sí quiero," dije.

"Shu," dijo John. "Aún no es el momento de decirlo."

"Siempre es momento de decirlo. Siempre quiero decirlo."

"Tienes que esperar hasta que el tío de la boda te diga que lo digas."

Me giré al hombre que estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. "¿Puedo decirlo?"

"Bueno, tengo que decir este poco de aquí luego…"

"¡Sí quiero!"

John se puso de puntillas para susurrarme al oído. "¿Recuerdas cuando te prometí ayudarte a no comportarte como un completo imbécil en cada ocasión?"

Asentí.

"Cállate, amor."

Ese tipo hablaba y hablaba sin cesar.

"¿Quieres, John Hamish Watson, tomar a Sherlock Holmes como tu legítimo esposo?"

"Sí, quiero," dijo John.

"¿Quieres, Sherlock Holmes…"

"¡Ya sabes que sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¿Puedo besarle ya?"

"Por los poderes…"

No escuché el resto. Estaba demasiado ocupado comportándome como un completo imbécil. A pesar de todas sus promesas, John no me detuvo. Me devolvió el beso.


	12. La búsqueda de la felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock contrata un sirviente y comparte su sabiduría. John hace un nuevo amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> *En inglés se usa la palabra "john" para referirse de forma no despectiva al cliente de una prostituta.

Molly me dio una revista.

Tiene cien consejos para mantener a tu esposa feliz. Sólo que ella tachó esposa y escribió 'John' encima. No me importa si el resto de la gente se refiere a John como mi esposa.

* * *

Dice aquí que debería limpiar más. Ahora, eso nunca va a pasar, pero no tengo ninguna objeción en contratar una asistenta.

* * *

He contratado una asistenta.

Es una estudiante universitaria y se pasará por aquí después de su clase de la tarde. John estará en su conferencia hasta las seis así que eso debería darle tiempo de sobra para dejar este lugar limpio.

John estará encantado.

* * *

Nuestra nueva asistenta, Petra, empezó en el baño. Al principio ella parecía muy agradable y dijo que yo era un buen marido por contratar para mi esposa un servicio de asistenta semanal.

Ella está estudiando geología, me quedé en la puerta del baño y charlé con ella sobre el suelo y rocas. Ella sabe mucho sobre rocas. Si alguna vez tengo un caso que involucre rocas lo consultaré con ella.

Así que todo era normal y agradable hasta que ella empezó con el salón. La calavera y la daga del correo parecieron ponerla nerviosa por alguna razón. Luego vio mi arpón y me emocioné tanto al contarle mi historia del cerdo que golpeé la caja donde guardamos los juguetes sexuales de John y ellos se desperdigaron por el suelo.

"Yo recogeré eso," Le aseguré a ella. "No espero que recojas los juguetes sexuales, aunque seas la asistenta. De hecho, si ves algún otro juguete sexual o armas simplemente deberías limpiar alrededor."

La señora Hudson apareció entonces con un pastel.

"Aquí estás querido," dijo. "¡Oh! ¿Es un cliente? ¿Tienes en marcha un nuevo caso?"

"No, es nuestra nueva asistente, Patricia."

"Petra," dijo Petra.

A la señora Hudson se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y me besó la mejilla. "¡Que maravillosa sorpresa! Eres muy tierno, muchacho."

Luego ella se fue.

"¿Es esa… hum… su esposa?"

Yo estaba horrorizado. "No. ¡Esa es la señora Hudson! John es mi esposa."

Petra me miró de la forma en la que a veces me mira John. Es ese tipo de mirada en blanco y profundamente confundida, seguida de una triste aceptación de que nunca será capaz de resolver fácilmente algo que venga de mí. Es tan penoso.

"Puedes limpiar el polvo en mi habitación si quieres. No hay nada que de miedo allí. Tengo un índice de calcetines."

Pensé que una asistente estaría familiarizada con un índice de calcetines y me felicitaría por mi organización pero Petra sólo me miró más confundida. Tal vez es por eso por lo que Petra no cobra mucho. ¿Qué clase de asistenta no aprecia la organización?

"No voy a acercarme a más de seis metros de su habitación, señor Holmes. De hecho, si la señora Hudson no estuviera en la casa yo me hubiera ido ya. Ahora, por qué no se sienta y lee un libro mientras yo limpio la cocina luego usted me paga y yo me iré."

Uf. Petra es igual que John. Mandona.

Acababa de abrir mi portátil cuando escuché que ella se caía al suelo. Parece que Petra se mareó por los globos oculares en el microondas. Es algo bueno que ella no mirara dentro de la nevera. También es afortunado que John sea un doctor y tengamos esa gran maleta de instrumentos médicos. Yo la recompondré en nada de tiempo.

* * *

Cuando John llegó a casa Petra estaba acostada en nuestra mesa de la cocina gritando hasta desgañitarse los pulmones a pesar de que yo estaba intentando escuchar su corazón con el estetoscopio de John.

* * *

John se aseguró de que cuando la policía llegase fuera en la persona de Lestrade. Luego le dio a Petra 300 libras por los problemas y la dejó seguir su camino.

"¡Estuve fuera una jodida mañana, Sherlock! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho al piso!"

John tenía algo de razón. Había cristales y globos oculares en el suelo de la cocina, y dildos por todo el salón, un cubo de agua con jabón derramado en la alfombra. También los cascos de la cabeza de venado se habían caído de algún modo. Fui y los puse en su sitio.

Petra no es muy buena asistenta.

* * *

John dice que no debo presentarlo a los extraños como mi mujer.

* * *

John dice que tampoco puedo presentarlo a los extraños como 'mi John'.

"Sabes que hay más de un uso para la palabra 'John', ¿no? Suenas como una prostituta*."

El idioma inglés es tan obsceno.

"Pero tú eres mi John," Señalé. "No es mi culpa si los pensamientos de las otras personas son impuros."

"¿Quieres que yo sea tu john?"

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Tú ya eres…"

"Soy el mejor john del mundo, ¿no crees?"

"Sí."

"Tendrás que pasar una audición si quieres que me quede contigo. Soy muy exigente con mis chicos de alquiler."

¡Oh!

La revista de Molly dice que no debo tener miedo a intentar cosas nuevas en el dormitorio, un sentido de la aventura entre las sábanas nos mantendrá a ambos estimulados, dice. Así que si tengo que fingir que soy un chico de alquiler adolescente en ocasiones, y escuchar a John gritarme que lo folle como si me gustara, entonces es justo lo que voy a hacer.

El matrimonio es un trabajo duro.

* * *

Me temo que la imagen de héroe que tiene Lestrade sobre mi puede ser su perdición. En su cruzada por ser como yo se ha declarado a Molly. Me lo llevé al pub de abajo y le di algunos consejos de un hombre casado.

"Lestrade, Molly es una chica encantadora pero necesitas saber que el matrimonio, aunque encantador, es un trabajo duro."

"Sherlock, has estado casado durante cuatro meses."

"Lo sé. Es por eso por lo que siento que tú puedes beneficiarte de mi experiencia."

"Estuve casado con mi primera mujer durante doce años."

"Y no fue muy bien, ¿no?"

Lestrade vertió su cerveza por su garganta de un trago, eructó, y pidió otra más.

"Probablemente me voy a arrepentir por esto, pero adelante. Imparte tu sabiduría."

Él no parecía estar tomándoselo en serio. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que a veces tienes que investigar a las asistentas con cuidado."

Lestrade simplemente me miró y parpadeó. No pude pensar en ningún otro fragmento de sabiduría.

"Está bien si tienes que fingir ser un chico de alquiler. Está bien incluso si disfrutas haciéndolo."

Lestrade puso la cara entre sus manos. Sus hombros temblaron.

"Nop." Dijo. "Me rindo." Luego se rió hasta que su cara se puso azul. Yo cogí mi abrigo y me fui. Espero que pierda el sentido.

* * *

La revista de Molly dice que debería comprarle a John pequeños regalos incluso si no es Navidad o su cumpleaños. Le traje una botella de whiskey. Voy a tener que pensar en otras cosas que le gusten y sorprenderle porque estaba muy contento.

* * *

Soy una basura pensando en regalos. Bienaventurados sean los hermanos escoceses del norte porque ellos hacen una infinita variedad de whiskey.

"Sherlock," dijo John. "Realmente aprecio los regalos, pero diez botellas de whiskey es un poco demasiado."

Cogí mi abrigo y salí a la calle.

Ahí estaba yo, en una ciudad llena de tiendas y no podía encontrar ni una pequeña cosa para mantener a mi esposa feliz. Londres me ha fallado. Mi una vez amada ciudad es ahora una traidora, un Judas entre las ciudades. Me temo que vamos a tener que irnos al extranjero donde todo es nuevo, extraño y pueda deleitar a John con lo exótico cada noche.

Volví a casa un par de días después. John estaba acurrucado en su silla.

"Amo mi regalo," dijo. "Es la única cosa que siempre quise. Gracias."

"¿Regalo?"

"Ven a ver."

John Watson se había regalado a sí mismo un cachorrito.

* * *

Este tipo no ha hecho otra cosa aparte de molestarme durante dos días.

Él duerme en mis zapatos y se comió un par de mis pantalones y manipuló mi índice de calcetines. Luego durmió en el teclado de mi portátil, abrió todas esas pestañas y escribió '4r' en un documento en blanco.

¿Cuatro R qué? Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Cuatro están viniendo? ¿Para qué? ¿Los jinetes del apocalipsis? ¿Los cuatro fantásticos?

Nunca me acostumbraré a compartir mi espacio vital con este terror. Nunca terminaré ningún trabajo. Es antihigiénico tener animales en casa.

"Creo que deberías haberlo discutido conmigo antes de traerle y encariñarte con él," le dije a John.

"Sí, ¿no es molesto cuando alguien trae algo insalubre y peligroso a tu hogar?" dijo John y dejó que ese perro le lamiera por toda la cara.

Realmente voy a tener que ponerme firme en esto me temo. Mantendré la calma y usaré declaraciones 'yo' y le diré a John que el perro debe irse. Cuanto antes mejor que más tarde. Una vez me llevé conmigo a un hombre a casa, como un mero acuerdo comercial. Nosotros solo íbamos a dividir el alquiler hasta que ambos nos mudáramos hacia cosas mejores pero cuanto más se quedaba, más necesario parecía, por lo que siguió quedándose. Algunos llamarán a esto sentimentalismo. Yo lo llamo John.

Lo haré en cuanto cepille a Brolly. (He llamado al perro Brolly.) Luego a él le gusta dar un pequeño paseo cuando está todo acicalado. Oh mi dios. Tengo que coger la cámara y a John. Brolly está ladrándole al smiley de la pared. Está tan trastornado que casi tienes que amarlo.


	13. Tenemos otra cosa deshecha

John y yo hemos conocido a alguien QUE NO NOS GUSTA NADA.

Bien, yo sé que no estoy bien considerado en el ámbito de la misantropía; ¡pero John! ¡Ni siquiera a John le gusta! John ama a una criatura que se come mis pantalones y persigue las luces. Tienes que ser un auténtico bastardo miserable si no le gustas a John.

* * *

Nada en mi vida me ha preparado para este nivel de odio.

Pensé que Mycroft habría sido un entrenamiento de campo suficiente. Me han enseñado desde temprana edad el arte de la repulsión. Pero eso no es nada… no… no lo sé.

John dice que debo dejar de teclear y respirar en una bolsa durante un rato.

* * *

John puso un sedante en mi té sin decírmelo. Luego se alzó sobre mi pene y se dio él mismo una pequeña cabalgata. Todavía siento el odio, pero es una sensación lejana y nublosa. Me pregunto si John trata a todos sus pacientes tan amablemente. Debo preguntarle.

* * *

John dice que no deja a todos aprovecharse de su "culo mágico curativo" porque es ilegal y él está casado. Luego se enfadó porque olvidé que estábamos casados durante un minúsculo momento mientras estaba sedado. Puedes entender por qué lo olvidé. Nada en nuestra vida marital es distinta a como era antes. John todavía se pone sus bragas en un instante a cada oportunidad.

* * *

Es ese nuevo Detective Investigador del Yard. McDoogle o McDonals o algo. Le preguntaré a John.

* * *

John dice que cuando me dice que no me habla eso significa durante al menos una hora y no veinte segundos. Pero si estaba hablándome podía haberme dicho que el nombre de la bestia es MacDonald.

Él habría tenido que decir muchas menos palabras si sólo hubiera dicho, "MacDonald" y nos hubiera ahorrado a todos el sermón. John no es muy lógico.

¡De todos modos! Estábamos en un caso. Era un día frío y descubrí que el asesino había tirado el arma del crimen en ese pequeño estanque. Fue la manera en la que se formó el hielo el que lo delató. Mandé a John a cogerla.

Yo no pude ir porque no puedo pensar apropiadamente si tengo demasiado frío y mi ropa era mejor que la de John. Y no podíamos esperar aquí por los botes y esas cosas porque no tenía ganas de esperar.

Así que John se sumergió y cogió un poco de mucho frío. (Estuvo en el hospital un rato y todo. Le compré flores. Seguí comprándole flores porque realmente quiero que él me compre flores a mí, pero no cogió la pista.) Luego ese nuevo DI apareció y me dijo, "¡Oi! ¡Och! ¡Dine!".

En serio, ¿qué tan difícil es no nacer escocés?

Una vez que me implanté mi dispositivo de traducción fui capaz de descifrar su significado, el cual era, "¡Oi! ¡Och! ¿Por qué no esperó por los botes y las cosas?".

"Él está bien. Es un soldado."

"¡Está jodidamente azul! ¡Mira el estado en el que está!"

De todos modos, el bastardo resultó tener razón en esta ocasión. Así que llamaron a una ambulancia y estaban a punto de empaquetar a John cuando MacDonald descubrió que estábamos casados.

"¡Ve con él imbécil!"

"No soy doctor," le expliqué. "Ellos están en el hospital. Que es a donde John va. Puedes verlo porque él está en una ambulancia y las ambulancias viven allí."

Para hacer una larga historia menos larga, me hicieron ir. Y ni siquiera fui capaz de ver el arma homicida. Y MacDonald resolvió el caso sin mí. Y John dejó de estar azul. Y luego yo estaba aburrido.

En ese punto yo estaba meramente irritado con MacDonald. Podría haber pasado con ser irritable con él durante años, pero siguieron pasando cosas.

Como la vez que John fue tomado como rehén durante unas pocas horas porque estábamos haciendo una vigilancia y tuve que dejarle solo un rato. Y la vez que dejé que todos (incluido John) creyeran que abusaron de mí durante un día. ¡Era por un caso! ¡John no es buen actor! Y en realidad nunca dije que habían abusado de mí. Sólo lo dejé muy implícito.

Así que sucedieron seis o siete incidentes así, luego MacDonald sacó John a tomar una copa y le dijo que yo era un maltratador. John dijo que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no golpearle, pero falló.

* * *

Malas noticias.

Lestrade dice que John y yo tenemos que ir a un consejero matrimonial si queremos continuar trabajando con el Yard.

"Eso es ridículo," dijo John. "Sabes que no hay nada de eso. ¡Es Sherlock! ¡Siendo Sherlock! Soy un adulto. Si cojo una hipotermia es mi propia maldita culpa."

"Está fuera de mis manos," dijo Lestrade.

"Bien," dije. "Bien. Está bien. Trabajaremos sólo en nuestros propios casos. Será divertido. Tenemos uno en curso. Trae de vuelta al cliente, John. No te necesitamos. Adiós."

"¡Sherlock!" dijo Lestrade. "Esto es lo que pasa cuando no sigues los protocolos básicos de seguridad. ¿Qué tan difícil era esperar por el maldito barco?" Tuve que acostarme en el sofá. Lestrade sabe que odio esperar. "Mira, MacDonald es un buen hombre. Él sólo está preocupado por John…"

Me senté abruptamente. "¡Ese es mi trabajo! ¡Yo me case con el idiota! ¿No crees que no sé cuantos cuidados necesita?"

"Sherlock, no estás ayudando," dijo John.

Me dejé caer sobre los cojines.

"Té, John."

* * *

John dice que vamos a ir al consejero matrimonial. Dice que no me va a permitir rendirme con el trabajo de mi vida y que es una pena que le neguemos a la comunidad psiquiátrica nuestra presencia por más tiempo.

"Tú tienes un historial documentado siendo un loco, John."

"Sí, gracias. Tener asesoramiento no significa que seas un loco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"John, sé que no eres muy observador, pero yo, de hecho, estoy un poco loco."

La cara de John se suavizó. Besó mi mejilla y se acurrucó contra mí. Y él realmente no puede controlarse para nada. Pronto estaba frotándose contra mi cadera, luego tiró las mantas de la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me pellizcó mis pezones.

"Fóllame, loco bastardo."

Espero que nuestro terapeuta no ayude a John con sus problemas de ser algo puta.

* * *

Como todo el mundo va a saber mi problema de locura en poco tiempo se lo confesé a Molly. Ella fue muy compasiva, me dejó fumarme todos sus cigarrillos y tumbarme en el suelo de su salón como si estuviera muriendo mientras ella leía una revista.

"Sherlock, deberías escribir uno de estos artículos."

"¿De qué estás hablando? No puedo darle consejos a la gente. Soy el peor marido del mundo. Pronto tendré pruebas documentadas para demostrarlo."

"Exactamente, tú sabes todas las cosas que un novio o un marido no deberían hacer. Y estoy segura que encontrarás más cosas con el tiempo. Puedes salvar a la gente de cometer los mismos errores."

Ella tenía algo de razón. Sé un montón sobre ser un capullo.

* * *

Hemos hecho una lista preliminar.

QUÉ NO HACER SI TIENES A ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUIERES

1\. No decirles que han olvidado ponerse los calzoncillos si están gritándote cuando no llevan puestos sus calzoncillos.

2\. No practicar el hacer chupetones con tus amigos.

3\. No hacer canciones con letras groseras sobre la gente que quieres y hacer que todo el mundo tararee la música cada vez que entra en la habitación.

4\. No hacer que tu amigo venga a casa desde el trabajo para pasarte el mando de la tele.

5\. No dejar que tu amigo sufra si tiene una canción metida en su cabeza. Sácasela con un exorcismo.

6\. No dejes que tu amigo viva con un frasco como parte de su anatomía.

7\. No espíes a tus amigos cuando tienen una cita.

8\. No saltes de una azotea y finjas que estás muerto.

9\. Si saltas desde una azotea y finges que estás muerto no presumas de lo fácil que fue engañar a todo el mundo.

10\. No envíes una foto del pene de tu pareja a su hermano.

11\. No le des un puñetazo a tu amigo en la cara sólo porque necesites ser golpeado en la cara.

12\. No drogues a tus amigos por experimentos.

13\. No drogues el perro de tu amigo por experimentos.

14\. Etiqueta claramente los venenos.

15\. No guardes partes del cuerpo en el estante superior de la nevera. Van en el estante de abajo.

16\. No les recuerdes a tus amigos los errores que cometieron hace mucho tiempo.

17\. No permitas a tus amigos saltar en estaques congelados. Espera por un bote.

18\. No sigas trabajando si tu pareja está seriamente herida.

19\. No te encariñes demasiado con tu índice de calcetines.

20\. No le cuentes a todos los demás lo que pasa en el dormitorio.

21\. No le cuentes a todos los demás lo que los demás hacen en el dormitorio.

22\. Si te casas no olvides que estás casado.

23\. No sigas desapareciendo durante días y días sin decirle a nadie dónde estás.

24\. No ignores las pistas de comprarle flores a tu pareja.

Voy a llevar esta lista conmigo a la sesión del consejero. Así el terapeuta verá lo lejos que he llegado y seguramente nos enviará a casa.

* * *

Me deslicé en el piso con un ramo de las más dulces rosas naranjas y desperté a John para enseñarle mi lista. Estaba muy dormido. Tiene esa línea adorable entre sus ojos cuando se despierta de un sueño profundo. Su tripa se hinchó por la risa cuando leyó mi lista. Descansé mi cabeza en ella, puse mi nariz en las flores y cerré mis ojos, imaginando por un momento que las abejas estaban zumbando que estábamos tumbados en una colina cálida en un feliz Junio.

* * *

John ha añadido un par de puntos más a La Lista.

25\. No tener conversaciones con tu pareja cuando no está y luego actuar como si estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste.

26\. No fingir que "borraste" que te dijeron que compraras leche. Es solo leche. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerla a casa.

Este terapeuta va a estar tan impresionado.

* * *

Nuestro terapeuta no estaba súper impresionado.

Debo admitir que estaba bastante nervioso y estuve sosteniendo la mano de John tan fuertemente que estaba poniendo una mueca en la cara. El hombre se presentó a sí mismo como David e intentó ponérmelo fácil.

"Estamos aquí sólo para hablar de lo que sea que los esté molestando."

"No puedo trabajar en los casos para Lestrade a no ser que venga aquí una vez a la semana."

"Ya veo, ¿y por qué crees que Lestrade quiere que vengas aquí?" Preguntó David.

"Está fuera de sus manos. Escucha, no me molesta para nada que John sea un poco puta. No es algo en lo que sienta que debamos trabajar."

John cerró los ojos y clavó sus uñas en la palma de mi mano. Dolió un montón. John trató de interactuar con el hombre durante un rato. Dejé que mi mente vagara de aquí para allá mientras que John ordenaba las cosas.

"¡Sherlock! Presta atención." Ambos estaban mirándome como si me hubieran hecho una pregunta. No sabía que decir así que saqué La Lista y se la pasé a David. John gruñó y puso sus manos sobre la cara, comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su silla de una forma que no decía nada bueno sobre su salud mental.

"Me gustaría hablar sobre la número quince," dijo David.

* * *

David dijo que hicimos un trabajo realmente bueno hoy. Dice que reconocer tu problema es un paso importante y que La Lista iniciará el proceso de curación. Tenemos el número quince encuadrado y vamos a abordar el número diez la semana que viene. Ese es en realidad completamente sobre John así que seré capaz de llevarlo fácilmente.

"Para ser honestos, estoy aliviado de que no seáis asesinos en serie." Dijo David después de que John le explicara sobre las partes del cuerpo en la nevera. "Odio los asesinos en serie."

"¡Yo amo los asesinos en serie!" dije.

David me frunció el ceño y tomó algunas notas.

* * *

John y yo caminamos lentamente a casa después, tomando un pequeño rodeo por el parque. Las luces de la calle se encendían cuando pasamos por una floristería.

"¿Has oído alguna vez sobre la Regla Veinticuatro?" Quiso saber John.

"Yo escribí la Regla Veinticuatro." Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes y mi corazón se aceleró.

John me dejó en la acera mientras se metió en la tienda. Salió con el ramo de flores más grande que nunca había visto.

Creo que esta terapia es muy buena para John.


	14. Donde me quedé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hace un nuevo set de reglas, encuentra la paz, y sigue adelante.

John y yo hemos tenido una gran discusión hoy.

Amo discutir con John sobre cosas triviales. Él muestra todos sus estados, lo que deja escapar algo de su rabia contenida, y se ve tremendamente sexy. Además, esas pequeñas discusiones normalmente degeneran en relaciones sexuales en algún momento.

No habíamos tenido una discusión desde hacía algún tiempo así que cuando mencionó que estaba leyendo un artículo interesante sobre como la luna podía tener mucha vida, me burlé de él. Soy excelente burlándome. John procedió a citarme varios trozos del artículo y yo simplemente le dije, "No, eso está equivocado," o "No creo eso ni por un maldito minuto". A veces solo rodaba mis ojos y no dije nada incluso a pesar de que Mycroft me enseño un alien una vez.

Para que conste, los aliens no son muy impresionantes. Hubiera borrado completamente ese incidente si no fuera porque ese alien en particular se parecía a mi tío Alpert. Necesito conservar al tío Alpert en el Palacio de la Memoria porque él me dio mis primeras lecciones de química y me dijo como se hacen los bebés. Así que ahora el alien está enlazado con el tío A y él necesita quedarse. El alien que tienen los rusos es un poco más atractivo, pero eso no significa mucho. El tío A no era reconocido por su belleza.

Sea como sea, los hechos no importan cuando discutes con John. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir exactamente lo contrario a lo que te esté diciendo.

Puedes pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo sin sentido, pero no te he dicho las cosas adorables que hace John. Después de hacerle sentir fuerte él hace algún apunte que cree que es excepcionalmente brillante y está completamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Pone sus manos en sus caderas y dice, "¡Ahí tienes!" John no siente que un argumento es ganador a no ser que diga, "¡Ahí tienes!"

La primera vez que hizo eso casi me volví loco.

"'¿Ahí tienes?' ¿Estabas en el equipo de debate en el colegio? Uf, el lado contrario debe haber temblado."

John se pone bastante gruñón cuando digo eso, así que hoy no lo dije. Hoy sólo dije, "Bueno, eso es lo que me dices. Ganas claramente. ¿Deberíamos empezar a construir un bunker en caso de que los alienígenas decidan invadirnos?"

"Eres un cara culo. No puedes decirme que no crees que algún tipo de bacteria o… o moho o algo pueda existir en algún lado."

Cogí las manos de John sacándolas de sus caderas, las puse en las mías y me incliné para hablar en su oído. "Sólo es que me gusta ver cómo te pones nervioso."

"Entonces, ¿tengo razón? ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

Le conté a John sobre el alien de Mycroft y eso. Pensarías que se emocionó dado que se pasó treinta minutos intentando convencerme de una bacteria alienígena. No. Simplemente se negó a creerme.

"No soy tan crédulo, Sherlock."

"¡Es verdad! ¡Se parece a mi tío Alpert!"

"Probablemente era tu tío Alpert y Mycroft estaba tomándote el pelo."

"No, el tío A llevaba muerto cinco años cuando vi al alien."

"¿Y no crees a Mycroft capaz de mantener el cuerpo de un ancestro con el fin de meterse con su hermano pequeño?"

"Los rusos tienen…"

"Photoshop."

"Eso fue antes del Photoshop, John. Son realmente, realmente reales."

"No me creo eso ni por un bendito minuto."

"¡Llama a Mycroft! Pregúntale."

"Tú llama a Mycroft. Yo voy a masturbarme."

Creo que me hizo perder la mitad de mi pelo. ¡John es tan molesto! ¡Y frustrante! ¿Cómo puede no creer en las cosas que son hechos? ¿Cómo puede hacerme escoger entre demostrar que tengo razón y ayudarlo a masturbarse? ¡¿Cómo?!

* * *

John no me deja hablar con Mycroft por el altavoz del teléfono mientras le ayudo a masturbarse.

"¡Puedo hacer las dos cosas!"

"No, tu boca estará demasiado ocupada."

"Tú puedes preguntarle por mí. Te prometo que es real. Sólo déjame…"

"Mi boca estará ocupada también," dijo John. Luego me movió hasta que tuve una linda vista de él. John es hermoso por todas partes. Se inclinó para presionar su polla contra mis labios y se alzó para chupar la mía. Nunca habíamos hecho esta actividad simultáneamente antes. Hemos decidido que vamos a hacerla mucho a partir de ahora.

* * *

Lestrade está completamente obsesionado con MacDonald. Nos sigue lanzando a casos juntos con la esperanza de que enterremos el hacha de guerra. El problema es que, si entierras el hacha de guerra se vuelve aburrida y oxidada y John no será capaz de golpear a MacDonald hasta matarlo con ella.

Ahora me estoy yendo a una escena del crimen. Está lloviendo a cántaros y la pierna de John le está molestando así que me voy a deslizar por la ventana para que no se sienta tentado a venir conmigo. No te preocupes. Conozco todos los asideros en los ladrillos en el camino hasta abajo. Así es como me colaba aquí, para vigilar a John cuando estaba muerto.

* * *

No me gusta este caso.

Hay un chico muerto tumbado en una clase. No es realmente un chico, supongo que es un hombre joven. Muy delgado. Ropa cara que son una talla más grande que él. Ha perdido peso últimamente.

"Philip era un poco solitario" dijo su profesor. "Mi corazón sufría bastante por él. Tan brillante, pero extraño de la misma forma que lo son a veces los superdotados. No muchos de sus compañeros lo entendían. Lo llevé a cenar un par de veces, pensé que le gustaría la compañía. Era encantador cuando hablaba de la pintura italiana o de bioquímica, algo que le interesaba. Hubiera florecido con el tiempo. Sólo necesitaba a alguien que lo entendiese."

Anderson le echó una mirada a su cuerpo demacrado y a la aguja en su brazo: lo calificó como sobredosis.

"Claramente," dijo MacDonald. "Sin embargo no hay marcas de pinchazos en su brazo. Sólo una aguja. Y su profesor dijo que había estado pasando muchas horas en el laboratorio. Sé que cuando estoy a punto de descubrir algo a menudo me olvido de comer. ¿Qué piensas, Sherlock?"

Pensé que Philip había sido asesinado porque estaba a punto de descubrir algo. Algo que alguien quería que permaneciese sin descubrir.

* * *

Acabo de pasar varias horas en el laboratorio analizando las notas de Philip, mientras MacDonald se paseó por la habitación y gritó por su teléfono, demostrándome que tengo razón.

Lestrade está arrestando al asesino mientras hablamos.

Es realmente bueno. Es bueno. Sin embargo mis rodillas se sienten un poco mal. Me sentaré un rato cuando llegue a casa.

* * *

Mis rodillas no pudieron esperar a que llegara y me senté en el frío, húmedo pavimento incluso a pesar de que no quería estar allí.

La policía estaba metiendo el cuerpo de Philip en un coche y las luces estaban iluminando todo el lugar. Las luces me deslumbraron los ojos.

MacDonal vino y se detuvo encima de mí con su paraguas.

"Me gusta la lluvia. Me siento caliente. Demasiado caliente." dije

Cerró su paraguas y se arrodilló detrás de mí. Sus pantalones se mojaron todos pero no eran unos pantalones muy caros así que probablemente no importa.

"¿Estás bien, muchacho?"

No soy un muchacho, pero MacDonal tiene como 150 años así que probablemente le parezco bastante joven.

"Gracias a Lestrade y John lo estoy," dije. No sé porque dije eso. No debería haberle dicho eso a MacDonald de todos modos, pero estaba lloviendo, estaba cansado, caliente y frío y no podía dejar de temblar.

MacDonald me dio una palmada en el hombro de tal forma que hizo que mis dientes chocaran. Eso me molestó. Dejé de temblar.

"Amo a John," dije. Lo dije porque la lluvia sonaba fuerte y había una posibilidad de que MacDonald no me escuchase. Si no me escuchaba yo podría seguir odiándolo para siempre.

"Lo sé," me gritó. "Eres como él. Como Philip. Como yo en un buen día. Te has quedado atrapado en todo esto. La cosa es que yo estaba realmente emocionado por conocer al famoso Sherlock Holmes. Eres diferente de lo que esperaba. Un poco un bicho raro."

MacDonald se puso de pie y tendió la mano para levantarme. Abrió su paraguas otra vez y se quedó en silencio mientras veíamos como se marchaba el coche de Philip. La lluvia fue parando y luego sólo éramos dos tipos compartiendo un paraguas en una calle vacía.

"He decidido que me gustan un poco los bichos raros," dijo. Empezó a caminar alejándose.

"Es importante amarse a uno mismo," dije después de él.

Él rió, "Estoy en buena compañía, señor Holmes"

* * *

David está orgulloso de mí por enterrar el hacha de guerra con MacDonald. John también ha enterrado el hacha de guerra. John enterraría cualquier hacha de guerra que yo enterrase. Eso es lo que significa estar casados.

"Te sentiste solo durante mucho tiempo, Sherlock. Me dijiste que todos parecían ser el enemigo. ¿Se siente de forma diferente ahora?"

Junté los dedos debajo de mi barbilla y fingí pensar cosas profundas. A David le gusta cuando pienso cosas profundas. John me dio un codazo en las costillas porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo ignoré. Estaba pensando cosas maravillosas.

Estaba pensando sobre cómo Lestrade vino y me dio cosas que hacer. Estaba pensando sobre esa chica tímida y apocada que flotaba en los bordes de mi mundo. Ella flotó ahí durante mucho tiempo y yo la veía como un campesino tonto debe mirar las nubes de lluvia, sin darse cuenta de lo esenciales que son, pensando que son un poco molestas, realmente, hasta que se da cuenta de que las necesita para sobrevivir.

Y luego está John. John no es nubes de lluvia o cosas para hacer. John ni siquiera es el sol. No es el que da la vida. John es más pequeño y dulce que eso. John es las hojas que ocultan el sol sobre la hierba. Es el aroma de una vela que acaba de apagarse y eleva suaves espirales de humo en una habitación vacía. John es una elevación suave en las sábanas y mantas de una cama deshecha que te obliga a levantarte evitando que te acuestes de nuevo. John es esa cosa que quieres, y piensas que tienes, hasta que te das cuenta que él es algo que no puedes capturar del todo. John es la historia entre todas las páginas de todos los libros que alguna vez leerás.

Abro los ojos.

"Nunca encontraré una forma adecuada de amar a John. No quiero ninguna ayuda con eso. Es mi gran misterio."

John tosió. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Estaba cojeando y su mano izquierda estaba temblando. Cuando giró la cara hacia mí estaba llorando. Me reí con una felicidad que venía de las profundidades inexploradas de mi interior.

* * *

David levantó La Lista.

"Esta ha sido una buena herramienta, pero creo que no es saludable. Se centra en lo negativo. Haced una nueva lista. Centraros en las cosas que deberíais hacer. En cosas positivas. Escribid lo que habéis aprendido el uno del otro."

* * *

John y yo estamos reescribiendo la vieja Lista. Está nevando tanto que está cubriendo la acera. El 221B es el lugar adecuado para estar. Tenemos un fuego, y a Brolly mordiendo la calavera, y John se está desnudando porque el fuego está demasiado caliente. Dice que no podemos jugar con nuestros penes hasta que La Nueva Lista esté terminada.

Esta es una de esas veces en las que todo se siente etéreo, fugaz. Es una de esas veces que quiero fijar y mantener para siempre. Pero la nieve se derretirá y John se pondrá la ropa de nuevo, el mundo girará y alguna nueva belleza aparecerá en la vida y saldrá de nuevo.

Voy a seguir adelante y dejar una parte de mí mismo aquí, donde siempre hay paz y es un poco loco y John está siempre desnudo al lado del fuego.

_Reglas para Una Buena Vida por John y Sherlock_

1\. Eres hermoso desnudo.

2\. Cuida a tus amigos.

3\. Intenta cantar en lugar de gritar cuando estés enfadado.

4\. Haz que tus seres queridos vuelvan a casa pronto sólo porque los echas de menos.

5\. Abraza las locas ideas y actúa como si fueran las mejores del mundo.

6\. Alcanza la última aceituna. Tus amigos te cubrirán la espalda.

7\. Interésate por las vidas amorosas de tus amigos sin entrometerte.

8\. Está dispuesto a morir por tus amigos.

9\. Siempre cree en tus amigos.

10\. Recuerda que la familia es importante.

11\. Trata a los demás como te gustaría que te tratasen a ti es una buena regla excepto cuando te sientas un poco decaído.

12\. Sólo droga a tus amigos si es en su propio beneficio.

13\. Ama al perro.

14\. Etiqueta claramente los venenos.

15\. Establece las reglas de la casa cuanto antes en una relación.

16\. Perdona a tus amigos cuando comentan errores.

17\. Conoce las debilidades de tus amigos. Alaba sus fortalezas.

18\. Sostén la mano de tu amigo cuando esté enfermo.

19\. Ama las pequeñas extrañas manías de tus amigos.

20\. Se alegre y no tengas vergüenzas en el dormitorio.

21\. Se feliz cuando tus amigos son felices en sus dormitorios.

22\. Cásate con alguien que encaje en tu vida como un guante.

23\. Tómate tiempo para estar a solas. Dale a los demás tiempo para estar a solas. Dales cachorros cuando vuelvan.

24\. Compra flores sin motivo.

25\. Finge que tus seres queridos están siempre contigo. Conócelos tan bien como para que puedas seguir sus consejos incluso si no están cerca.

26\. Se necesario.

27\. Necesita a alguien.

28\. Ama a alguien.

29\. Se amado.

Esas son reglas suficientes para un Febrero en un año bisiesto. Deberíamos estar preparados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Estoy realmente triste porque esta historia terminó. Me divertí tanto escribiéndola y estoy encantada de que la gente se haya divertido leyéndola. No prometo que no vuelva a revisitar esto en el futuro si alguna idea loca surge en mi cabeza, pero creo que es un buen lugar para parar. Esa fue una de las alegrías de escribir esta historia, buscar la maravillosa locura de la vida. Graciasporleer y celebrareso conmigo.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> En realidad la historia no acaba aquí, la autora sí revisitó esto y las aventuras de Sherlock y John aún duran un poco más.


	15. Tirárnoslo todo a nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida apesta pero es lo único que tenemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Lo siento, se que dije que estaba terminado pero he estado un poco triste y necesitaba algo que me animara.

David ha estado realmente distraído hoy. No pudo ni siquiera juntar sus arrugas de la frente patentadas cuando le conté que John me encerró en la despensa durante una hora y media. John hizo lo suyo y estaba todo deshecho de preocupación, pero también en su rol de doctor.

"David, ¿pasa algo malo?"

David se estremeció. "Lo siento, ¿estabas diciendo algo?"

"Nada importante," dijo John.

Mi marido no cree que sea importante sentir que necesita encerrarme en la alacena en ocasiones. Eso es refrescante. El hombre promedio en la calle, aburrido y prosaico consideraría alarmante este comportamiento.

David se levantó. Miró rápidamente alrededor de su oficina. Yo también miré. Pensé que él podía haber observado algo que yo me había perdido.

"Ambos necesitáis parar de mirar cosas que no tienen importancia," dijo John en su voz mandona.

Lo hice al momento. David se tomó unos segundos más. No está tan en sintonía con John como yo. John tiene buenos instintos en cuanto a las amenazas. Si John dice que no hay amenazas entonces las amenazas no existen.

Aprendí eso de primera mano.

Estábamos entrando en el piso un día lluvioso cuando John puso alarmado una mano en mi brazo.

"Pisa con cuidado," dijo.

Mi sentido del olfato me dijo de inmediato que John tenía razón. Brolly había hecho caca por toda la alfombra. Tuvimos que caminar como una especie de bailarina de puntillas seguido de tres pasos para llegar a los productos de limpieza.

"David, habla con nosotros. Bueno, habla conmigo. Soy doctor. Puedo ver que algo está mal."

David se sentó en un gran montón desolado.

"Esto es muy poco profesional. No os cobraré por esta sesión. Creo que necesitamos terminar aquí por hoy."

John se vio triste y confuso. Odio cuando John está triste.

"Su madre tiene cáncer. Es terminal. Acaban de descubrirlo," dije. Era realmente obvio. "No tiene más familia."

David se derrumbó sobre sí mismo y John se inclinó hacia delante para poner la mano en la rodilla de David.

"Lo siento," dijo John, así que yo también lo dije.

"¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra casa esta noche? Vamos… hum... vamos a hacer…"

John me estaba mirando demandante, deseando que le proporcione alguna reunión divertida.

"Vamos a hacer un exorcismo," dije.

David levantó la vista. Tenía mocos en la cara y John le pasó como veinte pañuelos.

David hipó. "No puedo. Creo que seríamos grandes amigos, pero tengo la ética profesional y fronteras. Ya lo sabes, Doctor Watson."

"Él es mi doctor," dije. "Y escribió en mi archivo médico que soy un imbécil y tengo un sorprendente aunque bastante pequeño pene."

Yo esperaba que John se sintiera mal con eso. Prometí mantener nuestros secretos de dormitorio en secreto en realidad. Pero John me sonrió.

Yo le sonreí a él. "A él le gusta pequeño. A John le encanta tenerlo en su culo, así que cuando voy a hacerlo, realmente pequeño es mejor."

John frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está la línea entre la aprobación de John y la desaprobación?

"David, ven a cenar y a divertirte un poco. Te despediremos por la mañana si eso te hace sentirte mejor. Tu madre está muriendo. Es hora de tomar consuelo de cualquier sitio de donde lo puedas conseguir. Te prometo que no escribiré al comité ético si tú prometes no evaluarnos."

David no quería reír, pero lo hizo. Cogió la mano de John, fingió que las lágrimas no estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas y rió.

* * *

Llamé a Molly y le di la primicia. Ella dice que se encarga de todo.

* * *

David, Lestrade, y MacDonald están aquí. También John, Molly, la señora Hudson y yo. No vamos a tener un exorcismo. Molly dice que un exorcismo es para expulsar algo. Vamos a tener un endorcismo. Estamos dando la bienvenida a la gente que entra.

Creo que eso es bonito. Solía pensar que no había nadie digno de darle la bienvenida. Pero luego dejé entrar a John; Lestrade, Hudson y Hooper se deslizaron justo detrás de él. Parece que John dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Molly encendió incienso y velas igual que hizo para el exorcismo, pero esta vez había flores por todas partes, John llevaba su ropa de mejor amigo y mi pelo estaba despeinado. Ella nos hizo sentarnos en círculo y sujetar un trozo de cuerda. Era una cuerda muy larga y se caía entre nosotros. Había un nudo donde yo la sujetaba también donde John, la señora Hudson y Lestrade. Molly hizo un nuevo nudo donde se sentaron MacDonald y David.

La cuerda se hizo más pequeña y tensada. Nos hizo acercarnos entre nosotros.

Molly se veía hermosa cuando puso una mano en la cabeza de David. Ella sujetó el final de la cuerda en sus manos y nos hizo levantarnos e inclinarnos hacia atrás. No nos caímos. La fuerza de cada uno de nosotros nos mantuvo estables.

"Si caes es por otra cosa. Así que no lo hagas. Apóyate en tus amigos," dijo Molly.

Todos los pusimos en nuestros dos pies excepto Molly. Lestrade la levantó y la besó hasta sacarle el cerebro. Le recordaré que le compre flores.

John estaba sentado con la cabeza de David en su regazo y la señora Hudson estaba abrazándome por la cintura. Eso dejó al pobre viejo MacDonald sin nadie a quien amar.

"Señora Hudson, sujétese a si misma. Debemos unir nuestros hombros y abrazar a MacDonald."

MacDonald tiene una expresión muy rara cuando está siendo envuelto en un abrazo.

Cuando envolví a MacDonald en el abrazo y miré sobre su hombro a John, John tenía una mirada que decía que me dejaba a mi manera con él.


	17. El día que nos conocimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Molly son héroes. Lestrade llega jodidamente tarde. El pene de Sherlock duele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mirar las notas al final del capítulo.)

John y yo hemos pasado los dos últimos días asegurándonos completamente de que él no puede quedar embarazado. Estábamos razonablemente seguros de eso antes pero siempre es mejor tener datos y experimentos para respaldar tus teorías. Hasta intentamos usar una pipeta para rellenar pavos, una jeringuilla sin aguja, y un dildo inflable.

El dildo inflable no estaba destinado a embarazar a John, ya me entiendes. Es solo que sonó como algo divertido. John declaró que la pipeta para rellenar pavos era tanto placentera como inexplicablemente caliente así que la añadió a la caja de juguetes sexuales incluso a pesar de que se está acabando el sitio. Aparentemente no debo esperar un ave asada para cenar próximamente.

Ambos creemos que es lo mejor, que no podamos tener hijos, porque ese pobre niño tendría a Mycroft por tío. Además podría heredar mi barbilla y de John... Realmente me gustaría que se pareciera a John.

Ahora John está tumbado en el sofá con el perro y dos gatos encima de él. Colin Firth está sentado en el sillón de John. Han llegado a un entendimiento en el que John tiene prioridad en el asiento, pero si John no está usándolo entonces Colin Firth puede mantenérselo caliente.

John ha superado su fobia a los gatos. Tiene que darnos a mí y a Hugh Grant las gracias por eso. Hugh se enamoró perdidamente de inmediato de John y quería estar lo más cerca posible de él. Caminó de puntillas al regazo de John y se posó allí delicadamente, mientras que John se quedó congelado y respiraba como si estuviera de parto. Hugh sin embargo nunca le hizo daño (él ni siquiera tiene uñas) así que John finalmente se relajó, luego Hugh se relajó y luego yo me puse bastante celoso y quise sentarme en el regazo de John también.

Ahora John no puede deshacerse de la bestia. Hugh lo sigue como un pequeño acosador. Incluso sigue a John a la cama. A veces John no duerme cuando está en la cama. Se involucra en otras actividades y Hugh es un  _voyeur_ habitual. Intentamos encerrarlo fuera de la habitación, pero sencillamente se queda arañando y aullando a la puerta así que ahora todo nuestros ejercicios de dormitorio están presididos por ese bribón pervertido. Creo que nos clasifica en una escala del uno al diez y luego discute nuestra actuación con Colin Firth y Mr. Darcy en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

John y yo vamos a casa de Molly porque Lestrade está en el trabajo y puede ponerse de parto en cualquier momento. Molly ha optado por un parto en casa lo que pone a John nervioso. Él no dice que le pone nervioso, pero pasa todo su tiempo en casa de Molly si Lestrade no está en casa y a veces incluso cuando Lestrade está en casa.

Estoy tan emocionado por ver a mi bebé. Molly se ha negado absolutamente a averiguar si es un niño o una niña así que he tenido que comprar trajecitos en rosa y azul. John dice que es ridículo gastar cincuenta libras en un traje para un recién nacido, pero mi bebé no va a pasearse con harapos. Quiero que sea capaz de mantener su cabeza bien alta ante los otros bebés.

* * *

Sí, sé que los bebés no pueden sostener su propia cabeza en alto. Era una forma de hablar.

* * *

Molly no contesta a la puerta, pero escuchamos un pequeño gemido que sonaba como el nombre de John. John me miró un segundo con los ojos abiertos y asustados antes de girar el pomo y descubrir que estaba cerrado. Luego se convirtió en ese pequeño rudo hijo de puta y rompió la puerta abriéndola con su hombro.

Yo habría abierto la puerta rompiéndola. Soy mucho más grande. Pero fue grandioso ver a John en su papel de soldado.

Molly estaba en el baño. La máscara de tipo duro de John cayó cuando la vió y se puso su máscara de doctor profesional.

"He roto aguas," dijo Molly. Ella estaba hecha un desastre, pero a John no le importó. Él está acostumbrado a tratar con desastres. Brolly y los gatos hacen todo tipo de desastres en cualquier parte que les apetece y John normalmente termina limpiándolos porque yo finjo que no los veo.

"Sherlock, trae la bolsa de provisiones, llama a la partera y a Lestrade. En ese orden."

Obedecí porque no quiero probar a John cuando tiene a un bebé de camino.

Mientras yo estaba al teléfono John cogió a Molly y la puso en su cama. Estaba sujetándole la mano y hablándole en tonos calmados cuando me reuní con ellos.

Molly no estaba muy calmada. Ella estaba teniendo contracciones a cada minuto más o menos.

"Odio pedírtelo, John, pero eres un doctor. ¿Puedes dejar de hablar y ayudarme de una jodida vez, por favor?"

Parece que John solo estaba esperando su permiso porque se puso manos a la obra y me ladró que sujetara la mano de Molly. Luego todo fue bastante confuso para mí, porque Molly quería todo el asunto en vídeo y John no podía filmar porque estaba trayendo a mi bebé y Molly no podía hacerlo porque ella estaba empujando a mi bebé fuera de su cuerpo.

Creo que esto necesita repetirse porque yo aún no me lo creo realmente.

Molly estaba empujando a una persona entera fuera de su vagina. Mientras yo estaba ahí de pie. En la habitación. No puedo ni pensarlo.

De todos modos, tuve que correr a por la cámara de vídeo y: escuchar a Molly gritarme que dejara de filmar a John, escuchar a John gritar que me apartara del medio, que le pasara esto y aquello, luego Molly me gritó que sujetara su mano.

Me llamó imbécil insensible. Espero que el bebé esté demasiado ocupado naciendo como para escuchar eso.

* * *

Molly está maldiciendo a Lestrade por no darse prisa en llegar aquí, preguntando dónde demonios está la jodida partera, y quejándose de que el parto no se supone que vaya tan rápido.

"Los bebés van a su propio ritmo," dice John. "Debe querer conocer a su madre."

Y a mí. Quiero que lleve el pequeño traje que le compré.

John está sonriendo. "Puedo ver la cabeza."

* * *

La partera llegó e hizo algo de escándalo sobre tomar las riendas, pero Molly quería que John se encargara del bebé. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Si yo tuviera un bebé querría que John se encargara. Mi pene duele cuando pienso en eso. Estoy teniendo un dolor reflejo por Molly en mi pene. Quiero a Molly profundamente, pero esto es algo sin precedentes, inesperado, e indeseado. Borrar. Eliminar. Frote de cerebro. Repetir.

Pero en realidad cuando John no está siendo homicida o un gilipollas o soldado o zorra, es un consumado doctor. Pensé que estaba tan enamorado de él cuando me casé con él. Pensé que había alcanzado el límite de la cantidad de amor que podía sentir, pero los datos actuales demuestran que esa teoría es falsa. La cara de John era tan encantadora cuando el bebé finalmente salió libre y dejó salir el más pequeño, más enfadado llanto que puedas imaginar.

"Es una niña," dijo cuando Lestrade irrumpió en la habitación.

* * *

Llevé a John a casa y le limpié.

Ahora estamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina y estamos determinados a terminar esta botella de whiskey como celebración. A John le gusto cuando estoy en el lado correcto de lo respetablemente borracho. Me pongo todo divertido. Algo... sentimental.

Le dije a John que le quería y que quería tanto a Brolly que tuve ponerme delante de él en la alfombra y besar sus patas. Hubiera besado a los gatos pero a ellos no les gusta demasiado ser besados así que cogí en brazos a Hugh Grant como a un bebé.

"No cogí a mi bebé," dije. "Todos los demás la cogieron menos yo."

John se tambaleó hacia mí y cayó en la alfombra a mi lado. Apartó el pelo de mis ojos. En realidad fue tan amable conmigo por mi difícil situación por una vez.

"Ah Sherlock, yo estaba tan... sobrepasado, o si no me habría dado cuenta. Puedes cogerla mañana. Ayudaste a traerla al mundo. Lestrade no ayudó a traerla al mundo."

"¿Yo ayudé?"

"No pude haberlo hecho sin ti."

Tal vez John puede ser el único consultor de traer bebés al mundo del mundo y yo puedo ayudarle en sus casos cuando los crímenes escasean.

"Toqué su mano," dije. Tiene unas manitos tan dulces. Algún día sujetaré su manito en el parque y pondré un globo rosa en ella.

"Joder, te quiero tanto," dijo John. Lo dijo como si él fuera incapaz y demasiado débil como para hacer nada para evitarlo incluso si eso lo matara. "¿Me llevarás a la cama?"

Amo a John en la cama. Una cama con John es tan divertida. Es todo gatos espías y jeringuillas para rellenar pavos y bragas de encaje. Normalmente. Esta noche es diferente. Esta noche es abrazarse fuerte el uno contra el otro, pequeños murmullos, palabras dulces y manos suaves. No es divertido. De una buena forma. No es el habitual jugueteo revoltoso. Se siente más allá de la diversión. Se siente necesario. Ligeramente misterioso. Oh, no puedo describirlo.

Era como estar aturdido por el sol en una cafetería en el Mediterráneo y sentir el ligero temblor de un terremoto a través de tu cuerpo. Y eso es impresionante e inquietante y emocionante. Y luego imagina las placas profundas de la tierra, moliéndose unas contra las otras, la inimaginable fuerza de eso, y te sientes sobrio y emocionado a partes iguales.

Esas son un montón de palabras que básicamente se reducen al cliché de que  _la tierra se movía_. Eso no es lo que quería decir para nada. Quiero hacerlo bien pero John me está diciendo que apague la luz.

* * *

Me siento más profundo. Me siento como una foto que ha sido coloreada.

No, no puedo hacerle justicia para nada. Tal vez no es algo que está hecho para las palabras y pensamiento. Tal vez es sólo algo que tengo que sentir. No puedo describirlo así que lo entenderás.

* * *

"Eso fue diferente, John," dije. "Fue todo..." Hice movimientos giratorios con mis manos.

John entendía. No me importa si nadie más lo hace.

* * *

John puso al bebé en mis brazos. Recordé sujetarle la cabeza, sostener su espalda y mantenerla cerca de mí para que pudiera sentir mi calor.

"No soy un imbécil insensible," le dije. Quería aclarar eso ahora mismo. Pero luego dije, "No siempre."Porque uno debe ser honesto con los recién nacidos.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"John quería saber.

"Emma," dijo Molly. "Emma Watson Lestrade."

Yo sonreí, pero John sólo dijo, "Oh la chica de Harry Potter. Estrellas de cine. Hugh Grant."

Molly besó su mejilla.

"No seas tonto," dijo ella. "Llamaré a mis gatos como estrellas de cine, pero necesito nombrar a mi hija como a alguien importante. Ella será amable y fuerte con un nombre como Watson."

John se apretó el puente de la nariz. Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. Apretó su cara contra sus rodillas y sus hombros temblaron.

"Quiere decir, gracias," dije. A veces tengo que traducir las emociones de John por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Sherlock ha ilustrado su diario si quieres verlo. Sin embargo deberías verlo solo si sabes de buen arte. O de basura y risitas. Aquí hay algunos dibujos realmente buenos. ( hyacinth-sky747 . livejournal 245827 . html)


	18. Una pervertida variedad de olivas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock va de compras. Es parte de un experimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ver las notas al final del capítulo.)

Hora Cero:

John me ha puesto un cinturón de castidad. Es totalmente con fines de investigación. Estamos investigando la forma en que respondo al llevar un cinturón de castidad. Intentaré actualizar cada hora más o menos pero supongo que será aburrido de leer. Lo que estoy haciendo es: no pensar en el sexo. Es la mente sobre la materia y todo lo demás es transporte etc.

* * *

Hora Uno:

He pasado la última hora tocando mi violín y llevando el cinturón de castidad. Es un poco desafiante no pensar en el sexo cuando tienes un cinturón de castidad alrededor de tus genitales. Debo decir que uno de los fallos de este cinturón es que induce a uno a tener pensamientos que no son castos. Así que si nuestro objetivo es la pureza de la mente entonces este artilugio no es el camino a seguir.

* * *

Hora Dos:

Necesito mantenerme ocupado. John insiste en sentarse viéndose follable así que voluntariamente voy a hacer la compra. No he hecho la compra desde esa vez que me desmayé en el pasillo de los vegetales así que estoy un poco oxidado.

"Por el amor de dios," dice John. "Eres un genio. Compras suficientes bragas y dildos para desbordar los armarios. Es el mismo jodido concepto sólo que es comida."

No es para nada lo mismo. La comida no me excita. Ni siquiera las olivas.

* * *

Bueno, las olivas me excitan un poco. No comiéndolas. Sólo me recuerdan mi heroicidad cuando rescaté a John de ese tarro y cuando él me besó hasta sacarme el cerebro.

* * *

Además él me dejó apretar sus pezones y mirar debajo de su ropa interior.

* * *

En la tienda.

Bien. Frutas y vegetales. Los pepinos son remarcablemente fálicos. Esta tienda tiene unos en vinagre y otros normales largos. Hum. Usualmente están cortados y pelados cuando llegan a mí. ¿Me pregunto cuáles prefiere John? Hay muchas variedades de calabazas para considerar. Y uno no puede dejar de lado las zanahorias y los nabos. La mayoría de los pimientos se ven demasiado bulbosos.

John tiene razón. Es muy parecido a comprar juguetes sexuales.

* * *

Hora Tres:

John está ayudándome a colocar la compra.

"¿Por qué tenemos cuatro pepinos y seis tipos diferentes de calabacines?" quiere saber.

¡De verdad! Uno piensa que un doctor debería conocer la importancia de una dieta balanceada.

"¿Dónde están las habas? ¿Y el té? ¿Por qué tenemos chirivías cuando a ninguno de nosotros nos gustan las chirivías?"

Es como vivir con la Inquisición Española. Voy a ir a verme muy ocupado con alguna otra cosa.

* * *

John acaba de gritar mi nombre en una especie de regaño de moda. Lo que creo que pasó es: ha descubierto la colección pervertida de olivas que compré, o quizás el olor de los productos de baño que compré no es de su gusto.

No estoy avergonzado de admitir que disfruto los productos con aroma a lavanda. Piensa en todos los momentos de diversión en el baño que puedo tener con el champú, el jabón, los aceites aromáticos y las lociones hechas específicamente para la cara, manos, y pies. Honestamente, ¿quieres poner la misma loción en tu cara que la que pones en tus pies? No, la gente civilizada no se comporta de esa forma.

He estado intentando civilizar a John durante tanto, tanto tiempo pero es una misión tan desafiante como te puedas imaginar. Cuando a un hombre se le ha permitido moverse libremente a través de climas duros con una pistola y ropa de camuflaje el proceso de recuperación puede llevarte años.

Debo parecer ocupado. John acaba de gritar mi nombre otra vez.

* * *

Hora Cuatro:

Estaba trabajando estudiosamente en un libro de fotos para mi bebé, Rose, cuando John irrumpió en el salón empuñando un rotulador permanente.

"Estoy creando arte, John. ¡No debo ser interrumpido!" Grité. John no se dio cuenta de eso. Me levantó rudamente y me arrastró de una forma molesta y excitante. Eso fue tan injusto. Él sabe que estoy intentando evitar lo excitante.

De todos modos, pasó una cosa, luego otra y ahora tengo la lista de la compra escrita en mi frente y un espejo de mano así puedo leerla. Estoy de pie en la acera y la gente me está mirando como si yo fuera el loco.

* * *

¡Ja! La escritura de John está toda al revés en el espejo. Lo ha hecho así para... algo y hace cosas y así una y otra vez. Molesto.

Cállate. Soy terriblemente bueno con los códigos.

* * *

Leche.

* * *

Lo que voy a hacer es: voy a empezar a hablar en código hacia atrás a John. Ehcel. Ét. Sabah.

Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a John que dice  _Yov a etrallof atsah etracas le roberec._

Eso le enseñará.

* * *

Joder. John me acaba de devolver el mensaje.

_No sé cómo vas a follarme hasta sacarme el Cerebor con tu polla encerrada, genio._

Le contesté que quería decir cerebro pero John solo me contestó que estaba ocupado jugando con su polla así que no debía interrumpirle más hasta que volviera con la compra hecha adecuadamente. Realmente debo darme prisa. Odio cuando John juega con su polla sin mí.

* * *

Aunque, una vez me fui por varios días y volví a casa de repente. John estaba en el sofá mirando a una mujer de grandes pechos en internet. Él tenía un plug en el culo, su polla en su mano y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Sólo me saludó con la mano por encima como si me estuviera perdiendo algo realmente importante en la televisión.

Después de eso me conseguí un sujetador con esos rellenos de silicona y empecé a hacer algunos ejercicios que hacen más definida mi área pectoral. Jugamos con él en ocasiones.

Así que a veces que John juegue con su polla por su cuenta vale la pena, pero sólo cuando voy a encontrármelo cuando está en plena tarea. Aprendemos lecciones importantes el uno sobre el otro de esa forma.

Dime que me calle. Tengo que conseguir esos soveuh y volver a casa rápido.

* * *

Oh. Tal vez he olvidado mencionar que Rose es Emma Watson. Es sólo que Rose me gusta más. Como nombre. Me gusta imaginar a John como una pequeña rosa y a mí como una abeja. Así que a la hija de Molly le pusieron realmente su nombre en honor a mí  _y_ a John. Ella es como nuestra querida niña. (John dice que si realmente quería que Rose tuviera un nombre en mi honor entonces debería llamarla Beatrice ya que yo soy la abeja en esta situación. Yo sólo lo ignoro. Es mi pequeño ensueño así que Rose tiene ese nombre en honor a mí, e incluso si la lógica no lo apoya tiene ese nombre por la cosa que más quiero dos veces lo cual es casi tan bueno como que tenga su nombre en mi honor una. O mejor.) Molly no aprueba esto pero no es como si hubiera algo que ella pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Porque Rose me adora y mira alrededor cuando la llamo por ese nombre.

Molly dice que si ella quisiera llamar a su hija en mi honor entonces ella la hubiera llamado Cara Coño.

La depresión post-parto es un problema serio. Además, Molly está enfadada porque ella sigue llamando a su hija Rose a pesar de que no quiere hacerlo.

No creo que mi cara se parezca a una vagina.

* * *

Sin embargo, si me pareciera a una vagina, supongo que mi nariz podría ser el clítoris. Estaba muy interesado en vaginas después de ver el parto de Molly.

* * *

No es una broma. John dice que está definitivamente bien para mi estar interesado en vaginas. Él también está interesado en vaginas. Hemos acordado en no tener ningún trato con vaginas a no ser que queramos y que estemos juntos.

Las vaginas son interesantes pero me hacen sentir incómodo.

* * *

En resumen, las vaginas me asustan bastante. John dice que es porque tengo Stress Post Traumático desde que vi a Rose nacer y que eso fue una aterradora introducción a las regiones inferiores femeninas para un hombre de mi edad.

No puedo decir si me está tomando el pelo o no. He visto un montón de cadáveres femeninos desnudos.

* * *

Hora Cinco:

John va a arruinar nuestra investigación. Está sentado en su silla con su polla colgando de sus bragas de terciopelo marrones y negras. Sigue lamiendo sus dedos y rodeando con ellos sus pezones. Luego me susurra de manera seductora.

Puedo no funcionar pero esas Klim y SGGE no van a quitarse solas.

* * *

Me puse en el regazo de John.

"¿Vienes a por mi Cerebor?" Quería saber John.

Yo abrí mis pantalones y suspiré. "Este experimento no sirve para nada. Quiero dejarlo."

"No le has dado una oportunidad."

"Lo he hecho y he sacado mi conclusión."

"¿Cuál es?" John puso mi pulgar en su boca y me miró como si estuviera realmente interesado en lo que tengo que decir. Miré a lo que podía ver de mi pulgar hasta que John apretó mi culo para hacerme continuar.

"He concluido que te mantendré ansioso y te haré cosas sucias hasta que desees mi polla tanto que me saques el cinturón. Tenemos que usar las chirivías para algo."

John dejó caer mi pulgar de su boca.

"Sí," dijo. "Esa puede ser una conclusión sorprendente. Realmente eres un genio, ¿no?"

Creo que es justo decir que, si esto fuera un juego, yo gané.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Este capítulo no existiría si no fuera por el fic de thisprettywren Performance Art (archiveofourown.works/208374). Fue uno de los primero fics que leí de este fandom y uno que vuelvo a leer a menudo porque es caliente, está bien escrito, y es caliente. Si te lo has perdido te recomiendo que lo leas.


	19. Quédate con nosotros hasta que seamos viejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft necesita decir algo. El pene de Sherlock vuelve a doler. John le tiene miedo al Príncipe William.

Malas noticias.

Mycroft está aquí.

* * *

Mycroft se fue y el mundo parecía mucho más brillante, pero hoy ha vuelto otra vez.

Él ni siquiera quiere nada. Dice que está "sólo de visita". Nadie hace eso.

* * *

Este es el tercer día seguido que Mycroft nos ha visitado.

Pidió hablar conmigo en privado y John echó a correr a ver la tele con la señora Hudson. Luego Mycroft procedió a decir cosas sin importancia en absoluto.

"Los gatos han vuelto a casa de Molly, por lo que veo."

"Sí."

"¿Los echas de menos?"

Le puse los ojos en blanco. Yo no echo de menos cosas. Brolly y John echan de menos a los gatos, probablemente porque esos tipos les ayudaron con su miedo irracional a su especie. Eran como una delegación diplomática de la tierra de los gatos.

"Has estado yendo de voluntario a la asociación de ayuda a los animales," dijo Mycroft.

"Eso claramente es por investigación. Estoy mirando a las diferentes razas de perros para ver si alguno de ellos es más inteligente que Brolly. Podría necesitar usar el olfato de un perro en algún caso un día. El Yard los usa en ocasiones."

Eso es cierto. Estoy interesado en la aplicación práctica de los perros en las escenas del crimen. Pero supongo que podría tomar prestado o robar uno de los perros del Yard si necesitase uno algún día. Si me paro a visitar a los gatos no es asunto de nadie. Los gatos no tienen nada que ofrecerle al mundo de la investigación por lo que puedo decir, pero no puedes ignorar a todo el mundo que no te ayuda en tu profesión. Si yo hiciese eso tendría que ignorar a la señora Hudson y a Brolly completamente. Y a veces a Lestrade. Así que está bien.

Bien.

Me gusta visitar a los gatos sin hogar. He descubierto que los sin hogar son útiles a veces. Si los gatos evolucionan adecuadamente podrían un día estar de moda en los círculos de resolución de crímenes.

Mycroft elevó una ceja hacia mí.

"¿Qué tal está Rose?"

"Ella está de la misma forma que estaba ayer, Mycroft. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

A él no le gustó esa pregunta así que la ignoró completamente.

"¿Te acuerdas de nuestra niñera?"

"¿Cuál?"

Mycroft frunció el ceño. Él solo tuvo una, pero murió justo antes de que fuera enviado al colegio. Después de eso yo tuve una enorme cadena de niñeras. Nunca tuve buena suerte encontrando ayuda fiable en alguien contratado.

"La niñera Finnegan," dijo Mycroft.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo estaba muy unido a ella. Tú lo estabas también, por lo que recuerdo."

Yo estaba bastante unido a la niñera Finnegan. Pensé que ella era mi madre durante mucho tiempo. Cuando era muy pequeño ella me leía los clásicos de la literatura inglesa. A ella el que más le gustaba Winnie the Pooh pero Beatrix Potter y Peter Pan la hacían sonreír con una suave sonrisa amable. La piel de sus manos era delgada y yo solía trazar sus venas con mis dedos mientras leía.

Podrías pensar que a ella le habría importado que un niño pequeño trazase sus dedos por su piel, señalando su avanzada edad, pero ella siempre me sonreía. Después de que ella murió, Mummy y Padre volvieron durante un tiempo y trajeron a una nueva niñera que se convirtió en una serie de niñeras.

Mycroft asumió la tarea de leerme. Me leía Pooh o Potter si se lo pedía, pero mayoritariamente leía  _Donde Viven las Cosas Salvajes_. Dijo que yo era una Cosa Salvaje. Yo podría zarpar sin cenar.

Él se fue al colegio ese año. Él era bueno haciendo amigos, encontrando otro lugar al que ir en vacaciones. Me envió postales y las clavé en la pared de mi habitación hasta que pasaron unos años y no lo vi en persona. Luego fingí que no sabía quién era él y las tiré.

A veces jugaba un juego llamado Mycroft Está Muerto. Estaba fascinado. Algunos días hacía un gran recorte del tamaño de Mycroft y le hacía la autopsia. Otras veces investigaba en mis revistas médicas o en los periódicos en busca de ideas de las causas por la que había muerto. Una de las niñeras me hizo parar de jugar, después de que me pilló el Día del Funeral, quemando un cadáver de papel de Mycroft en una pira en el jardín.

No sé por qué Mycroft está haciéndome tomar este pequeño paseo por recuerdos.

* * *

Le conté a John sobre el fiasco de la reunión súper secreta con Mycroft y el paseo por los recuerdos.

John dice que yo soy preocupante e inquietante, pero el reciente comportamiento de Mycroft lo es aún más.

Lo sé, ¿verdad? Predeciblemente, John dice que necesita más tiempo para pensar en ello. Simplemente iré a la esquina a hacerme viejo y que me crezca moho mientras él hace eso.

* * *

John dice que no quiere alarmarme y que debería sentarme.

"Es sólo una teoría, Sherlock, pero Mycroft está intentando pasar tiempo con el único miembro vivo de su familia inmediata..."

"Los datos no son concluyentes en eso," dije.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, la muerte de Mummy. Tuvimos el cuerpo, bueno, tuvimos casi todo su cuerpo, y estamos alrededor del noventa y ocho por ciento seguros de que Padre también está muerto."

John arrugó la cara y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Explícate."

"Es una larga historia. Estuvieron muertos una vez antes, en un terremoto, nunca encontraron sus cuerpos y todo esa basura, pero ya sabes cómo es, no puedes fiarte de la palabra de una persona;afirmando que ellos están, de hecho, fallecidos."

"Dios no lo quiera," dijo John.

"De todos modos, ellos volvieron a la vida y mandaron a decir que estuvieron muy felices en una isla en alguna parte. Pero luego hubo un accidente de avión y el cuerpo de Mummy definitivamente estaba allí, también hubo una pequeña explosión y no pudieron decir si Padre estaba realmente en el avión, aun así asumieron que tenía que estarlo. Así que no estamos realmente seguros. Es muy difícil matar a un Holmes."

"Sí," dijo John. Él parecía incómodo. "La cosa es, Sherlock, que a veces cuando la gente, la gente normal, tiene noticias preocupantes sobre su salud suelen intentar pasar más tiempo con sus seres queridos."

Hubo una especie de zumbido en mi cerebro.

"Crees que Mycroft está enfermo. Seriamente enfermo." Las palabras se sintieron como grava en mi boca.

"Es sólo una teoría. No vamos... No tengo todos los datos. ¿Te gustaría que yo hablara con él? Iré ahora si tú..."

"John. Mycroft puede mentir realmente bien. Tú eres demasiado confiado. Él nunca revelará algo que no quiere que sepas."

"Creo que él quiere que alguien lo sepa. Quiere decirte algo al menos. Podemos hablar con él juntos."

Hemos decidido que esperaremos hasta mañana porque es bastante tarde.

* * *

Mi pene duele. Es intolerable que me den dolores de empatía por otra gente, en primer lugar, pero es el colmo de la tragedia que sea mi pene el que deba estar tan afligido. ¿Por qué no mi codo? ¿O mi cadera? Podría tomar prestado el bastón de John, si fuera mi cadera. Simplemente voy a pensar sobre otras cosas durante un rato y se irá.

* * *

Pensar en otras cosas no está funcionando. Voy a soltar unos cuantos gemidos y ver si eso ayuda.

* * *

Los gemidos han despertado a John. Él está todo preocupado, cree que estoy teniendo una crisis emocional y quiere que llame a David a casa.

* * *

Esa es una buena idea. La de llamar a David a casa. Es sólo que ha parecido una idea realmente buena demasiado a menudo en el pasado y llamé a David a casa un poco bastante. Y David está un poco disgustado por ello. Y John no sabe nada al respecto. Y no vamos a decírselo. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.

* * *

No tengo otra elección que explicarle lo del dolor empático que experimenté durante el nacimiento de Rose y que ha vuelto. No mencioné a Mycroft. De hecho, dije que estaba teniendo flashbacks de la experiencia del nacimiento, pero John no se tragó eso.

"¿Dónde sientes dolor?"

"Pene."

"¿Qué?"

"En mi pene, John." ¡De verdad! Los profesionales médicos no deberían quedarse helados por una referencia a los órganos sexuales.

* * *

John ha examinado mi área del pene y no puede encontrar nada malo. Ahora está usando mi trauma como una excusa para lubricar sus dedos para tocar dentro de mi culo. Él dice que está comprobando mi próstata a pesar de que yo no sentí ningún síntoma en mi recto.

* * *

Mi pene ya no duele más. Se siente bastante juguetón en realidad. John dice que no podemos tener relaciones sexuales porque no se siente sexy ahora mismo. Está preocupado por mí.

John  _se ve_  sexy ahora mismo.

* * *

John ha aceptado a hacernos mamadas mutuas si prometo ir a ver a un urólogo mañana. Yo le regañé por no estar totalmente preparado para hacer todos mis análisis médicos en casa.

"No soy un especialista, Sherlock. Tienes que ir a un hospital cuando necesitas rayos x y esas cosas."

"Podríamos..."

"No vamos a conseguir una máquina de rayos x y ponerla en mi viejo dormitorio. No es algo divertido con lo que experimentar."

Al contrario. Es tan divertido experimentar con una máquina de rayos x. Pero veo su punto. La vieja habitación de John ya está abarrotada y no estoy preparado para deshacerme de mi equipo de buceo para hacer sitio a una máquina de rayos x. También le conseguí a John una colección de medias y zapatos de tacón, los almacena allí porque se niega absolutamente a llevarlos. No me voy a deshacer de ellos porque aún mantengo la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Soy así de positivo.

De todos modos, fuimos a la cama a jugar con nuestras pollas, el rellenador de pavos y un par de bragas suaves por lo que podía ser la última vez, si los peores temores de John se hacían realidad y mi pene se está rompiendo.

"¿Aún me querrás si mi pene se cae?"

John dio un beso en mi hombro. "Aún tienes tu boca y manos en ese escenario, ¿verdad?"

Yo asentí. "Buscaré uno con arnés también. Les funciona a Molly y Lestrade."

"Bueno, mientras tengamos eso y tu hermoso cerebro deberíamos estar bien."

John se acurrucó contra mí.

"¿John?"

"Por supuesto que te querré, idiota."

"Eso es bueno, pero iba a preguntar si tú te pondrías las medias de red si me estoy muriendo."

"No te estás muriendo."

"Te he photoshopeado llevándolas, pero no es lo mismo."

"No te estás muriendo."

"Me gustaría sacártelas con mis dientes. Romperlas para abrirlas, o algo así."

"Vale. Ve a dormir."

Metí a John entre mis piernas y se quedó.

* * *

Cuando nos despertamos Mycroft estaba de pie en nuestro dormitorio.

"William," dijo, "está en el salón."

"Por el amor de dios," dijo John. "Si tienes que irrumpir directamente en nuestra casa, por lo menos podías llamar a la puerta del dormitorio."

Mycroft sólo le sonrió cuando John intentó esconder el rellenador de pavos bajo las almohadas y miró al rededor buscando las sábanas.

"La puerta estaba abierta," dijo Mycroft. "Mis disculpas." Luego dejó la habitación.

"Él nunca confundirá nuestras pollas otra vez. No ahora que las ha visto una junto a la otra," dije.

"¿Quién demonios es William?" Quiso saber John.

"Ni idea," dije.

John se congeló. Pienso que es injusto. No pretendo saberlo todo. Me baso en datos y a esta instancia no tenía datos suficientes.

"Sherlock, si el Príncipe William está en nuestro salón voy a quedarme muerto."

¡Oh! Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Mycroft es más cercano a la Reina pero...

* * *

William nos echó una mirada y le ofreció su mano a John. Él no era el Príncipe William.

"John, este es William," dijo Mycroft.

"Sí, hola, soy Tim. William es mi segundo nombre."

William estrechó la mano de John y miró a un lado hacia mí.

"¿Tú eres el hermano de Mycroft entonces? ¿Sherlock?"

"Yo prefiero William," dijo Mycroft.

"¡Oh! ¿Entonces es el Día del Segundo Nombre? ¿O el Día de Llamar a la Gente por el Nombre que Prefieras?" Dijo John. "Soy Hamish. Este es Sherlock y tú ya conoces al Anciano Pervertido, supongo. ¿Es esto un caso? ¿Es lo que has estado ocultándonos? ¿Sólo? Sherlock ha estado muy preocupado."

John es cruel cuando está enfadado con Mycroft.

Mycroft intento sonreír, pero no pudo mantenerlo. "¿Lo estaba?"

Yo estaba estudiando a Tim William. Bajo. Rubio. Callos en las manos. Jersey. Porte militar. Herida en el pulgar del martillo. Ropa práctica, pero nueva. Corredor.

"¿Por qué has traído a tu encargado de mantenimiento aquí, Mycroft?" dije.

"Ya no trabajo más para él," dijo Tim William.

"Tu anterior encargado de mantenimiento, entonces. Quien se parece a John y estuvo claramente en el ejército y... ¡Oh!"

"Su nombre completo es Timothy William Finnegan. Es el sobrino de la niñera Finnegan."

John se acercó a Tim William y puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo porque Mycroft y yo estábamos siendo bastante ruidosos.

"Sois amantes," dije.

"Vamos a casarnos," dijo Tim William.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Hubo un minuto de silencio y luego John dejó salir un suspiro profundo.

"Por el amor de dios, Mycroft, pensamos que te estabas muriendo."

Tim William rió. "Le dije que pensarías eso. Así que le hice traerme con él."

Y luego estaban fuera hablando sobre los hermanos Holmes y estar en la armada. (Tim William estuvo en Afganistán, pero no fue disparado. Sólo volvió a casa de la forma normal.)

Mycroft y yo nos miramos furiosamente el uno al otro. Hicimos esto durante tanto tiempo que no pude recordar porque estaba mirándolo furiosamente. Mis ojos estaban realmente calientes. Era por toda esa mirada furiosa y quería parar, pero no podía. Finalmente, John vino, cogió mi mano y la puso en la de Mycroft.

Se puso de puntillas y me susurró en la oreja.

"Di felicidades. Con sentimiento."

Así que dije eso, pero no agité la mano de Mycroft porque Tim William dijo, "Deja de ser un cobarde y abraza a tu hermano pequeño, colega. No creo que muerda." Y luego Mycroft me estaba abrazando

"Muerdo," dije. "Soy una Cosa Salvaje."

El pecho de Mycroft tembló. Si no lo conociera hubiera pensado que estaba intentando no llorar.

* * *

John dice que aún tengo que ir al urólogo. No hacemos más que descartar cosas, dice. Luego nos pondremos en contacto con David para que nos recomiende un terapeuta que no sea solo un consultor matrimonial porque soy especial y merezco ser estudiado por gente con grados avanzados.


	20. Una ruina segura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock prueba su mortalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> *Orden de DNR: DNR son las siglas de "Do Not Resucitate", "No Resucitar" en español. A pesar de ser las siglas del inglés se usan como término para ese tipo de documentos médicos también en español por lo que lo he dejado así.

¡Hay tanto que hacer! Tengo que cepillar a Brolly, luego tengo que visitar a los gatos sin hogar. John y yo vamos a ir a cenar con Tim William y mañana vamos a cuidar de Rose por primera vez. Tengo que leer sobre psicología infantil, comprar algunos trajes nuevos y juguetes para ella. Luego tengo que hacer que John prepare el piso a prueba de bebés, y comprar los suministros de cosas a prueba de bebés.

¡Cielos! La lista es totalmente interminable. No tengo ni un momento para nada más.

* * *

John dice que aún tengo que ir al urólogo a pesar de que le enseñé mi lista de Cosas Por Hacer.

* * *

John me ha dado su permiso para ir a ver a los gatos sin hogar antes de mi cita con el doctor. Tengo a Dafty en mi regazo. Su dueño murió y no tiene ningún otro sitio al que ir, excepto a este refugio. Nadie le quiere porque no es un gatito. Los gatitos de este sitio vienen y van tan rápido que es difícil seguirles el rastro, pero Dafty es una constante. Él sólo tiene tres años. Nuestra cultura está demasiado obsesionada con la juventud.

Aunque hay un gatito triste que nadie quiere. El resto de su camada murió y el casi lo hizo, pero siguió adelante, sólo que sus patas traseras están algo torcidas y camina divertido. Dafty lo ama.

"La próxima vez que te vea puede que no tenga pene," dije.

Ellos son tan comprensivos porque ambos tienen alteraciones en sus órganos sexuales.

* * *

He hecho a John venir conmigo al doctor.

* * *

John dice que no le he hecho hacer nada. Él iba a venir conmigo tanto si me gusta como si no.

¡Privacidad! Intenta tener un marido que lee tu diario por encima de tu hombro.

"Deberías intentar tener un marido que lee tus pensamientos," dice John. Eso es John llamándome brillante. No me siento demasiado brillante en este momento, porque sólo estoy llevando esta pequeña bata de hospital y esta silla se está pegando a mi culo.

* * *

Vale. Sé que vas a llamarme idiota sexista, pero nunca se me ocurrió que el doctor podría ser una mujer. Ella abrió la puerta; dejé de rebuscar en los armarios y agarré la mano de John.

"Es hembra, John."

John cerró sus ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz.

"¿Puede darnos un momento, por favor?" Le dijo a la doctora. Ella sonrió de forma confusa, pero salió y cerró la puerta.

"Sherlock, un par de cosas. Uno: No puedes referirte a un humano como "hembra". No les gusta y es grosero. Dos: Ella es una doctora. Ha visto docenas de penes cada semana."

"Nadie con vagina ha tenido relaciones con mi pene," dije.

Eso era mentira. Molly miró con lujuria mi pene aquella vez, y la niñera Finnegan acostumbraba a bañarme y cambiar mis pañales cuando era pequeño. Oh, y la señora Hudson me ha visto desnudo en demasiadas ocasiones como para contarlas. John se siente terriblemente avergonzado cuando la señora Hudson me ve desnudo porque normalmente él también está desnudo. Mi vez favorita fue cuando estaba pasando por mi fase artística y decidí pintar a John con pintura corporal. La pintura era una obra maestra y John en realidad tenía puestas unas bragas así que no sé por qué estaba tan enfadado.

La señora Hudson dijo que yo tenía mucho talento y que era una pena que John tuviera que ducharse tarde o temprano. Le tomé una foto y le di una copia, pero ella no la puso en su pared.

De todos modos, nadie del género de la vagina tocó mi pene desde que yo era muy pequeño.

"No menciones la palabra vagina en presencia de la doctora. No le menciones a ella que tiene una vagina. No pienses en ella teniendo una vagina. De hecho, no hables para nada a no ser que sea totalmente necesario. Si tienes preguntas deberías preguntarme a mí. Hablo en serio, Sherlock. Nada de medias de rejilla si haces sentir incómoda a la doctora."

Voy a deshacerme de esos pensamientos sexistas latentes. ¡Tengo un bebé niña! Si Rose quiere mirar penes cada día de la semana cuando crezca entonces yo la apoyaré completamente en esa tarea. Apreté mis labios y John abrió la puerta.

"¿Todo bien?" La doctora quería saber.

"Está un poco nervioso," dijo John.

"Bueno, eso es normal. Seremos tan rápidos y suaves como sea posible. ¿Cuál parece ser el problema?"

"Estoy luchando para superar mi sexismo. Realmente no puedo educar a una niña y ser sexista, ¿sabes? Deberías venir a hablar con ella. Ella podría aprender mucho de una doctora de penes hembra."

"Ella tiene seis meses, Sherlock," dijo John. Se volvió hacia la doctora. "Es un poco torpe socialmente si no te has dado cuenta. Su pene le duele en ocasiones."

La doctora me hizo montones de preguntas. Eran realmente personales así que sólo te diré que todas mis funciones urinarias y sexuales son normales y no dolió para nada.

Luego.

Estuve algo avergonzado durante el examen de próstata.

Pero luego.

No puedo decirlo.

* * *

Vale. Realmente rápido. Lamujerpusounbastoncilloenmi pene.

* * *

John sujetó mi mano todo el tiempo, su cara se arrugó cuando grité y apoyó su frente contra mi sien, pero no fue suficiente. Me sentí violado.

* * *

Necesitamos esperar a que los resultados del laboratorio lleguen antes de que decidan amputar mi pene.

* * *

John dice que no van a amputar mi pene.

* * *

Hay un gatito en mi cama.

* * *

"Te quiero. Es realmente encantador," le dije a John.

Si John dice que empecé a llorar en ese momento sólo deberías ignorarlo. Tenía polvo en los ojos además tenía sentimientos. Sentimientos que hicieron que mis ojos se pusieran rojos y grandes, pero eso no es llorar.

John me abrazó, me hizo un té, puso mis calcetines en el microondas para calentarlos y me los puso en los pies.

"No podemos quedárnoslo," dije.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Él no es Dafty o su amigo Piernas Torcidas. Ellos nunca me perdonarían."

* * *

Nuestra familia es tan grande ahora. Estoy yo, John, Brolly, Dafty, Torcidas y nuestro gato bebé.

Que esto sea una advertencia para todos vosotros. Si adoptas a soldados perdidos nunca sabrás lo que podría meterse en tu salón.

John dice que no puedo pensar en morirme, porque él no puede encargarse de esta cría él solo. Además, Rose aún no sabe química.

"Les dejaré que me lo corten si eso significa que puedo quedarme contigo."

Es un día muy polvoriento. John tuvo polvo en sus ojos también. Apretó sus ojos contra mi pecho.

"Un día de estos necesitaremos hablar sobre cómo dejaremos partir al otro. Órdenes de DNR* y todo eso. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. Llévame a la cama. Trae la jeringuilla para rellenar pavos, las medias de red y cualquier otra maldita cosa que quieras. No dejaremos la cama hasta que sepamos tus resultados del laboratorio."

* * *

He telefoneado a Lestrade. Le he dicho que venga por aquí, alimente a los animales y simplemente ignore cualquier sonido que oiga en el dormitorio.

* * *

Por la mañana temprano John estaba casi dormido. Se giró hacia mí y me agarró fuerte.

"No me dejes aquí solo," dijo.

No voy a hacerlo. Lo prometo.


	21. La fiesta del pene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John está sorprendido. Sherlock es sorprendente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> *Kissthecock: Es un juego de palabras que significa besa la polla, es muy parecido a kissthecook, que significa besa al cocinero.

Han pasado dos días y no tenemos mis resultados del laboratorio, incluso a pesar de que John ha comprobado los teléfonos de los dos cada treinta minutos. Esta mañana puso su cara homicida y dijo que iba al laboratorio. Le recordé que tiene que volver a las cuatro porque vamos a cuidar a Rose y Lestrade dice que sería un mal padre si me deja solo con un bebé.

Es bastante conmovedor que Lestrade piense en mí como un hijo.

A las cuatro todos los Lestrade estaban aquí, pero John no lo estaba.

"Me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Está de camino. Iros. Estaremos bien durante diez minutos."

Lestrade vaciló, pero Molly recogió sus cosas. Ellos llegaban tarde para la boda de su primo.

"La señora Hudson está en el piso de abajo, Sherlock. Llámala si te metes en algún problema."

No me voy a meter en problemas. Me han enseñado cuidados infantiles sin cesar en los últimos meses y he hecho una gran cantidad de estudios independientes. Lestrade está olvidando que soy un genio.

Cuando John llegó a casa, al principio no me di cuenta porque mi cara estaba enterrada en la barriga de Rose. Ella estaba tumbada en el sofá, yo estaba aplaudiendo con la planta de sus pies y frotando mi cabeza contra su tripita. Ella tiene la risa más dulce.

Cuando miré arriba, John me estaba grabando con su teléfono. No me importa. He sido grabado haciendo cosas peores que jugar con un bebé.

"¿Has matado a alguien en el laboratorio?"

"No," dijo John. Él parecía avergonzado. "Abracé a la mujer que me ayudó, sin embargo. La abracé mucho."

Aparentemente John la abrazó tanto que ella se sintió incómoda y John dijo, "Soy gay. Soy gay. Soy algo gay. Algo así. Bueno, estoy casado con un tío." Y luego intentó explicarle a ella su historial sexual.

"A eso se le llama bisexual, John," dije. John realmente necesita trabajar en su vocabulario.

De todos modos, John estaba tan feliz porque mis informes del laboratorio decían que estaba normal. Quieren verme otra vez en seis meses, pero John se imagina que en realidad sólo estoy loco. Nosotros ya sabíamos eso, así que son noticias realmente buenas.

John me besó con lengua aún a pesar de que Rose estaba sentada justo ahí y se rió de nosotros. John le hizo cosquillas en los pies y luego le enseñé el juego de aplaudir con los pies y la tripita.

* * *

Malas noticias. Rose ha vomitado sobre mí. John dice que eso no significa que yo no le guste.

* * *

Malas noticias. Rose se ha hecho pis sobre mí. John dice que debería estar agradecido de que no es caca.

* * *

Me he puesto ropa que no necesita lavarse en seco y uno de los delantales de la señora Hudson. John está sacando fotos de mí y mandándolas por mensaje a todos nuestros amigos.

* * *

Tengo babas y mermelada en mi pelo.

Oh, bueno eso es lo que hacen los bebés, dirás. Tristemente, Rose se ha ido a casa y ni las babas ni la mermelada son responsabilidad de ella. Te daré una oportunidad de adivinar de quién es la responsabilidad.

Después de que Rose se fue, John quería que llevara el delantal de la señora Hudson sin nada debajo y que pretendiera ser una especie de criada francesa. Puedo hace eso muy bien porque mi francés es impecable y me veo elegante con un plumero además de la pistola descargada de John. Fui un arquetipo de criada/asesino-a-sueldo. Soy el único en el mundo.

Mi trabajo es básicamente sacar el polvo a cosas que requieren que me agache sobre ellas, mientras John mira y recojo las bragas que él dejó tiradas con la punta de la pistola. Fue muy divertido hasta que Dafty decidió que quería jugar con las plumas y el plumero más o menos explotó.

Lo cual es raro, porque cuando uno está jugando con un plumero y una pistola pensarías que la pistola sería de los dos el más propenso a cualquier tipo de explosión.

De todos modos, las plumas se metieron en mi pelo y en la mermelada de la tostada de John. Luego John intentó ayudarme a limpiarme pero él tenía mermelada en sus manos y estas se fueron a mi pene; allí también se llenó de mermelada hasta que John la lamió. Él no lamió la mermelada de mi pelo, sin embargo. Así no es como la baba llegó allí.

Aparentemente John acaba de empezar a babear. Tal vez es tan viejo que tendré que ayudarle a cruzar la calle pronto, conseguirle una trompetilla para oír y un monóculo. O tal vez Rose le ha contagiado.

* * *

John dice que no es baba lo que está en mi pelo.

Oh. Bien hecho, John. Es bastante impresionante la distancia a la que llegas.

Vamos a ducharnos y luego robar otro de los delantales de la señora Hudson, así John puede llevarlo. No podemos volver a usar el viejo. Parece una escena del crimen.

* * *

Voy a hacer una fiesta sorpresa para John.

No es su cumpleaños ni nada.

No lo creo. Voy a preguntarle.

John dice que su cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de un par de meses. Así que está bien. Él no sospechará nada. Estaba bastante molesto de que no recuerde su fecha de cumpleaños después de todos estos años. Por eso es por lo que la puse en mi teléfono, así no tengo que recordarlo. Sólo porque lo llame Palacio Mental no significa que haya habitaciones sin límite allí para trivialidades.

No es una fiesta de cumpleaños en realidad de todos modos. Es una fiesta de  _¡Mi Pene está Bien, Hurra!_  Estoy yendo a casa de Molly.

* * *

Molly dice que no puedo hacer que todos (excepto Mycroft) lleven un delantal con solo su ropa interior debajo, incluso aunque sea mi fiesta.

* * *

Molly dice que tampoco va a dejarme hacer un discurso sobre las grandes aventuras que ha tenido mi pene.

* * *

Hemos dejado a Rose viendo fútbol con Lestrade y hemos ido a por provisiones para la fiesta. Molly realmente conoce los bajos fondos de Londres. Me llevó a una tienda donde tienen de todo con forma de pene. Tenemos dulces con forma de pene, pajitas y pasta. También le conseguí a John una corbata con pequeños penes rosas en ella.

* * *

Lestrade ha llevado fuera a John así Molly y yo podemos preparar la fiesta. Tenemos una pancarta enorme que dice  _El Pene de Sherlock está Bien. ¡Hurra!_  así todo el mundo sabrá qué estamos celebrando.

* * *

Esos penes de pasta se hacen más grandes cuando los cocinas. Molly dice que ahora son penes erectos y se pregunta si se encogerán si los ponemos en agua fría.

* * *

No lo hacen. Solo se quedan fríos y no saben muy bien.

* * *

La señora Hudson ha preparado un pastel con forma de pene. Ella puso coco en los testículos y un poco de glaseado blanco en la punta. Es súper creativa, pero es bastante inquietante que tu casera te haga un pastel de pene.

* * *

¡John y Lestrade están de camino!

* * *

Todos nos escondimos detrás del sofá excepto Brolly que empezó a ladrar, luego Dafty empezó a girar alrededor como un loco y después Torcidas intentó girar como un loco, pero no podía por culpa de sus piernas. El único animal sensible es el gatito, quien es más maduro que el resto juntos. Tenemos que animarnos a ponerle nombre a este animal un día.

De todos modos, John vino y todos le gritamos sorpresa, Brolly se hizo pis en la alfombra, y Torcidas se calló de la repisa de la chimenea, deslizándose a la mesa, y golpeando en la tarta de pene. Así que ahora tenemos una tarta en forma de pene con un hueco con la forma de Torcidas. Todos mis penes tienen la peor de las suertes.

* * *

"¿Estabas sorprendido?" Le pregunté a John.

"Me quedé atónito," dijo John. Él estaba un poco borracho por chupar whiskey a través de una pajita con forma de pene durante casi toda la tarde. "Tuve un montón de regalos," dijo.

Yo estaba radiante. Amo cuando John está contento.

"Fueron casi todos delantales," dijo John.

"Sí, le dije a todo el mundo que te gustaban los delantales, pero no mencioné que tú te paseas por ahí sin nada debajo."

"¿A no? Porque Tim me consiguió uno con un agujero estratégicamente colocado que dice  _Kissthecock*_ con una flecha que apunta al agujero de la polla".

"¿Ah sí?" Tim William es un pedazo de pervertido.

Menuda historia de amor. Tim y Mycroft. Dos pervertidos que se encontraron el uno al otro a pesar de todo.

* * *

Todo el mundo se ha ido a casa. John está en la cocina limpiando la comida de penes. Está llevando su corbata de penes, el delantal que Tim le regaló y calcetines hasta la rodilla. Se ve ridículo. Debo ir a salvarlo de sí mismo.


	22. Como un barco navega por el océano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aburrimiento. Secretos sucios. Saliendo de fiesta con Dios. Pecados.

Aburrido.

El mundo entero parece haber ido y conseguido un graduado en como aburrirme. Lestrade es aburrido. Molly es aburrida. Rose está atravesando una fase. Incluso John es aburrido. Le pedí que me entretuviera, pero dice que está haciendo la declaración de impuestos. Está lleno de mentiras. Está ahí sentado descaradamente leyendo una novela.

"John," dije. "Ni siquiera tenemos impuestos en Inglaterra."

"Hum," dice. Sabe que odio cuando hace eso.

"John, creo firmemente que no tenemos impuestos en Inglaterra."

"Eso está bien."

Oh, esto es espléndido. Mi marido ni siquiera va a molestarse a entrar en una estúpida discusión conmigo. No tengo más remedio que desplomarme dramáticamente.

* * *

Intenté desplomarme dramáticamente a los pies de John, pero Brolly me pilló. Se puso en mi espacio de desplomación, así que me vi envuelto indignamente sobre su espalda una vez que el desplome fue ejecutado.

John nos miró por encima de su libro. Le hizo gracia, pero intentó ocultarlo.

"Deja de molestar al perro, ¿sí?"

¡Por favor! Ni siquiera estoy interesado en el sexo ahora mismo. Así de aburrido estoy. Además, John y yo hemos tenido una ronda de sexo somnoliento esta mañana temprano. Luego nos tomamos una pequeña ducha divertida. Después del desayuno, nos esposamos juntos y fingimos que habíamos sido atrapados en la despensa por tipos malos. Luego puse ese plug en John que tiene una pequeña cola colgando al final. John estaba sonrojado como un loco, mi pene estaba cansado, y Brolly nos miró ofendido cuando entró y nos vio, así que decidimos que ese tipo de cosas no eran para nosotros. Probablemente es el tipo de actividad en la que participan Mycroft y Tim William.

Me dejé caer de encima de Brolly hacia los zapatos de John. Brolly me lamió por toda la cara a pesar de que dejé claro que no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él.

"Estoy aburrido, John."

John dice que soy un hombre con un gran intelecto y talento y que debería ponerlos en uso. Sabía que iba a decir eso. Incluso su consejo es aburrido.

* * *

He seguido el consejo de John. He creado una página web ofreciéndome como castigador profesional. Irene Adler vivía de castigar a la gente así que imagino, debe haber todo un montón de gente ahí fuera que quiere ser insultada para divertirse.

Sin embargo no hago visitas a domicilio. Tengo la tecnología para chatear a través de video o por mensaje. Odio a la gente que sale de casa si no es enteramente necesario. Nadie ha pedido una cita aún pero estoy seguro de que esto se extenderá rápido.

* * *

Miré fijamente mi portátil toda la noche, pero no tengo clientes. John se levantó alrededor de las cuatro y le expliqué todo el asunto.

"Quizás estás cobrando demasiado. Doscientas libras la hora es un poco caro."

"Pero mi habilidad en esa área es excelente. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

"Sí," dijo John. Cerró mi portátil y me lo sacó. Luego se dejó caer sobre mí y roncó.

Aburrido.

* * *

John nos está empaquetando sándwiches, bebidas y los está poniendo en una mochila como sifuéramos al colegio. Dice que vamos de excursión.

"¿A dónde?" Dije. Yo estaba muy preocupado. Claramente, John tiene una idea y sus ideas no son siempre las mejores, como la vez que me sugirió montar una web de negocios y todo fue un desastre…

"Londres," dijo John.

* * *

John nos ha conseguido tickets para el bus turístico y estamos fingiendo ser turistas por un día. Oh cielos.

* * *

¿Sabes que hay un sitio llamado Buckingham Palace? Quedé sorprendido al descubrirlo. Me invadió la alegría cuando vi el Parlamento y el Nuevo Scotland Yard. Donovan estaba de pie fuera del Nuevo Scotland Yard y puede que hiciera un gesto grosero desde encima del autobús. El guía turístico explicó amablemente que el gesto que hice no significa  _Paz, colega_  en Inglaterra.

John me hizo sentar en el asiento y me dijo que me comportara o no me dejaría usar más mi acento americano.

* * *

Estamos en Saint Paul's Cathedral. Es una iglesia realmente grande. Quizás oíste hablar sobre ella. John dice que vamos a subir hasta el tejado. ¿Por qué siempre en nuestras vacaciones tenemos que subir a cosas?

* * *

Escaleras.

* * *

Más escaleras.

* * *

En realidad nunca subí al tejado de Saint Paul's antes.

En la galería de los susurros John dijo que podíamos susurrarnos secretos sucios el uno al otro, pero solo si lo hacíamos en código porque había niños pequeños cerca y Saint Paul's es una iglesia. Le dije a John sobre la vez que me hice pis en los pantalones cuando tenía diez años porque Mycroft estaba tardando demasiado en el baño.

"Sí. Gracias por compartirlo. Quería decir que deberíamos compartir sucias fantasías sexuales. Además deberías esperar hasta que esté en el otro lado de la cúpula."

Eso tiene mucho más sentido.

* * *

John dijo que casi se caga cuando estaba atrapado en aquel chaleco bomba.

No lo hizo bien.

* * *

No puedo pensar en ninguna fantasía sexual que no haya compartido con John. John tampoco puede pensar en ninguna. Aburrido. Todo es aburrido. No tengo nada que susurrarle a mi amante en código a través de la cúpula de la catedral. Supongo que puedo decirle te quiero, pero eso parece tan poco romántico. Creo que si estuviéramos en un barco que se hunde, con la muerte mirándonos a la cara John preferiría que dijese algo como, "Apuesto que en el cielo siempre tendrás mi polla en tu culo y mis dedos en tu boca."

Realmente creo que lo haría. Todo el mundo necesita ver su mejor lado en el cielo.

Me arrastré con tristeza hacia John. Estaba mirando hacia la iglesia abajo, como un pequeño querubín. Me sonrió.

"Nos conocemos muy bien."

"Es aburrido. Incluso se que te diría en un barco hundiéndose."

Le conté sobre eso. Se sonrojó y se movió de la forma en que lo hace cuando literalmente encanto sus pantalones para quitárselos.

"Estás teniendo pensamientos poco castos en una iglesia, John."

"Sí," dijo John.

"¿Te gustaría confesar tus pecados? Puedo sacar mi alzacuellos."

Él agitó su cabeza. "Quiero subir hasta arriba."

Una vez que a John se le mete algo en la cabeza ni siquiera la idea de sexo puede desviarle.

* * *

La cima de Saint Paul's era increíble. Adoro mirar hacia abajo a mi ciudad. Me sentía como un dios ahí de pié. Solo que no era tan solitario como debe serlo Dios. John cogió mi mano.

Luego me besó delante de toda la ciudad, Dios y las treinta estudiantes japonesas que estaban ahí de pie con nosotros.

* * *

Estoy usando mi alzacuellos y John está sentado en la bañera con la cortina de la ducha colgando entre nosotros. Está confesando sus pecados. Está diciendo las cosas más lujuriosas.

"Quiero que se corra sobre mí, Padre. En mi culo, en mi boca y algunas salpicaduras sobre mi cara y frotarlo sobre mi polla. No es posible y son malos pensamientos pero me persiguen, Padre," dice.

Hay una sospechosa cantidad de salpicaduras viniendo de detrás de esa cortina a pesar de que estuvimos de acuerdo que iba contra las reglas masturbarse durante la confesión.

"¿Estás violándote a ti mismo ahora, John?"

John solo dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

* * *

Arranqué la cortina.

Lo encontré así, su polla agarrada con una mano mientras que con la otra estaba intentando penetrarse a sí mismo. Eso fue blasfemo.

Fue aún más blasfemo cuando subí a la bañera con la mayoría de mi ropa aún puesta e hice de él un auténtico pecador.


	23. ¿Cómo te amo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock escribe poesía y tiene sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda Dheisen que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

Eso fue muy perturbador.

* * *

John quiere saber si estoy bien, porque he estado asustándome cada vez que habló conmigo durante toda la mañana.

"Uf, estoy bien, dulce cara-John querido," dije. "Me siento tan genial. Debería ir a correr al atardecer o, no sé, escribir poesía o algo."

Creo que puedo haber sobre reaccionado. ¿Eso sonó demasiado alegre?

* * *

Opté por la poesía o algo ya que no hay atardeceres disponibles en el área metropolitana de Londres, en este momento. John me miró con la boca abierta en una especie de estupor anonadado mientras cogía un bolígrafo y papel. Yo miraba pensativamente por la ventana como los poetas suelen hacer.

Cierto, ¿sobre qué escribe uno poesía?

* * *

John dice que debería escribir sobre los problemas de mi alma.

* * *

_Oda a John._

_Querido John, mi amor, mi gatito, mi merienda._

_Siento que al despertar me haya subido a tu espalda._

_Pequeños demonios atormentaban mis sueños._

_Pronto, te divorciarás de mí, parece._

_Te llevarás al perro, tal vez a los gatos._

_Los miraré marchar. Diré adiós._

_Brolly, Dafty, Torcidas y el otro tipo._

_Me tumbaré en el sofá y desearé estar muerto._

_Tendré un caso y extrañaré tu cabeza._

_Quiero decir la otra que está pegada a tus labios._

_No la que está entre tus caderas._

Toma. Creo que así es como se hace la poesía.

* * *

Le dejé a John leer mi poema porque tengo que demostrar que he estado trabajando en algo.

"Eres un detective realmente bueno," dijo. Eso es lo que dijo sobre mi trabajo artístico también.

"¿Es tu pene otra vez?" quiso saber.

Lo es, pero no es lo que John piensa. A veces siento que todos los problemas de la vida pueden remontarse directamente a la existencia del pene. De todos modos, tuve que decirle a John toda la sórdida historia para que no pensara que me estaba muriendo.

* * *

Fue un sueño.

En él John y yo salimos a cenar con Mycroft y Tim William, luego fuimos a su casa a tomar una copa. Tim William seguía abriendo los botones de la camisa de John y le sonreía. John seguía mirándome como si no supiera que hacer. Después hubo un poco de lío que no tenía sentido. Mycroft siguió diciendo, "Es una noche espléndida, ¿no?"

Después John estaba desnudo en la cama y Tim William estaba frotándose sobre John. Yo miré un poco hasta que me acerqué y sostuve las manos de John por encima de su cabeza así Tim podía follarle. Cuando lo hizo Tim le dio un azote por tener relaciones sexuales con su casi-cuñado, luego me devolvió a John; yo lo llevé al armario y su culo estaba todo mojado de Tim William, pensé que eso era maravilloso.

Luego me desperté y estaba frotándome contra el trasero de John. John me estaba dando codazos en las costillas para despertarme y chupando mi muñeca.

Me desperté realmente y estaba horrorizado porque claramente una de estas seis cosas estaba pasando.

1.- Estoy secretamente enamorado de Tim William.

2.- John está secretamente enamorado de Tim William.

3.- Yo secretamente quiero ver a Tim William sin pantalones.

4.- John secretamente quiere ver a Tim William sin pantalones.

5.- Yo acabo de engañar a John con un Tim William imaginario.

6.- John acaba de engañarme con un Tim William imaginario.

Claramente, John y yo no podíamos mantener relaciones sexuales con mi subconsciente ocupando toda la habitación de esa forma. Además, había perdido mi erección.

John fue realmente amable y dijo que no estaba obligado a tener sexo si no me apetecía. Fui al salón y puse mi portátil frente a mi cara, porque me estaba sonrojando y no quería que John lo viera.

* * *

John dice que ninguna de esas seis cosas está pasando. Dice que fue sólo un sueño y debería relajarme.

"¡Relajarme! No puedo relajarme. Te vi follando con Tim William y fue fantástico y ahora no puedo dejar de verlo."

"Yo no puedo verlo muy claro del todo," dijo John. "Tal vez deberías representarlo para mí."

¿Ves por qué John es la mejor cosa del mundo? Escribiría poemas épicos sobre él si no fuera tan bueno siendo un detective. Épico.

* * *

John y yo nos las arreglamos para dejarnos encerrados a nosotros mismos en el armario mientras estábamos interpretando un poco aquello. Brolly intentó ayudar pero no era bueno. Tuvimos que golpear el suelo hasta que la señora Hudson nos escuchó.

"Sólo desbloquee la puerta, señora Hudson. Usted no querrá abrirla," dijo John. La puerta no estaba realmente cerrada con llave, sin embargo. Sólo estaba atascada y la señora Hudson tuvo que agitarla y tirar de ella. La puerta se abrió de repente y John se escabulló detrás de mí.

Así que es otra vez en que la señora Hudson me ha visto en cueros. A ella no parece importarle y a mí no me importaba, pero Brolly bajó su cabeza avergonzado.

Después de que ella se fue, el teléfono de John se tiró un pedo.

"Mycroft nos está recordando que tenemos una cena con él y Tim esta noche."

* * *

Dije que debíamos llamar y decir que estábamos enfermos, pero John dice que hemos llamado diciendo que estábamos enfermos u ocupados las últimas nueve veces que teníamos planes para cenar con Mycroft.

* * *

Tim William es un abrazador. Si lo conoces aunque sea ligeramente y te pones a su alcance entonces él te abrazará. Es muy lamentable.

Yo estaba bastante nervioso por si respondería inapropiadamente a su toque, pero sentí el mismo disgusto y pena como siempre.

Tuve una erección cuando él abrazó a John, sin embargo.

La tarde ha ido bastante cuesta abajo desde ahí.

Mycroft miró a la lluvia de afuera. "Es una espléndida noche, ¿no?" Él ama la lluvia porque le permite abrir su paraguas. Lo triste es, que ni siquiera es un eufemismo sexual.

Yo estaba tan disperso que se me cayó mi vino y después se me cayó el vino de John. Tim William sujetó su vino el resto de la comida para mantenerlo a salvo. Luego John cogió un vino nuevo para mí y sujetó el suyo también porque yo había tirado el florero y el vaso de agua de Mycroft a esas alturas. Fue como si tuviera diez manos.

Mi niñera siempre se quejaba de tener sólo dos manos. Ahí os dejo una advertencia: Si alguien alguna vez te pregunta si te gustaría tener más manos cosidas en tu cuerpo deberías decir no. Es demasiado a lo que seguir la pista.

* * *

En lugar del postre estoy sodomizando a John en el baño.

* * *

"¿Os gustaría ir a nuestra casa a tomar una copa?" Quiso saber Tim Williams.

"Nop. No. No queremos. Tenemos una cosa que hacer y que levantarnos temprano. Justo al amanecer," dijo John. John se estaba imaginando a Tim Williams desabotonando su camisa. Estoy teniendo otra erección.

* * *

Molly me llamó en el taxi de camino a casa. Prefiero a la Molly soltera. Ella está súper ocupada ahora que tiene a Rose.

"Mi madre está haciendo de niñera y estoy deseando una noche de chicas. Vamos a fumar cigarrillos y a comprar ropa."

"No puedo," dije. "John no se lavó después de que lo sodomicé en el baño del restaurante, así que puedo fingir que acaba de montárselo con Tim William cuando lleguemos a casa."

Molly gritó y John empezó a chillarme. John me cogió el teléfono y prometió hacer de niñera de Rose mañana. Luego cruzó sus brazos y me miró fijamente.

"Vale, no te azotaré por haber tenido sexo con Tim William. Definitivamente podemos dejar eso a un lado."

John miró positivamente ofendido.

"O podemos traerlo de vuelta. Está dentro. Es la cosa más dentro que nada entró nunca."

John dice que voy a sodomizarlo hasta sacarle el alma y que va a estar enfadado conmigo después.

* * *

Escribí  _Recordar a John estar enfadado conmigo_  en mi lista de cosas por hacer. Está justo debajo de  _No olvidar ponerle nombre al gatito._

Me siento tan mal por ese amigo. Simplemente está vagando por el mundo sin un nombre porque seguimos olvidando ponérselo. Le llamaré por la primera cosa que John diga cuando esté sodomizándolo. Me siento mejor ahora que tengo un plan.

* * *

Simplemente no puedo llamar al gatito  _Joder_ o  _Más maldita sea_  o  _Usa tu lengua ahí._  Sería indecoroso.

* * *

Ella se metió en la cama con nosotros después de haber terminado de ser ruidosos. John le sonrió y dijo "Hola, tú."

"John, tenemos que ponerle un nombre. Es un peso sobre mi alma." Creo que es una forma muy poética de hablar.

"Debería tener un nombre de chica. Es la única chica en una casa llena de hombres."

"¿Hombres? ¿Te refieres a Brolly, Dafty y Torcidas como hombres?"

"Cállate," dijo John de una forma en que un poeta no lo haría.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?"

John sonrió. "No vamos a llamar a una cosa tan linda como a ella. El nombre de mi abuela era Esther. Todo el mundo la llamaba Essie."

Nuestra Essie flexionó sus dedos y ronroneó.

* * *

Estos son solo algunos poemas viejos míos que encontré por ahí tirados. Realmente no tienes que leerlos. Están aquí por si quieres leerlos en reuniones familiares o algo. Si quieres publicarlos entonces probablemente deberías contactar con John Watson. Él es mi agente.

Voy a decirle que él es mi agente.

* * *

_Oda al Perro_

_Brolly, es una locura_

_Sentarse con tu correa_

_Entre los dientes._

_Mi amigo, está lloviendo a mares_

_Y es evidente_

_Que nuestro querido John_

_Está ahogando un bostezo._

_Está destinado a una siesta_

_Y no a dar una vuelta por la ciudad_

_No frunzas el ceño._

_Ode to Dog_

_Brolly, it is folly_  
To sit with thou leash  
Between thy teeth.  
My friend, it is lashing rain  
And it is plain  
That our dear John  
Is stifling a yawn.  
He is destined for a nap  
And not a lap about the town.  
Don't frown.

* * *

_Oda al Gato_

_Que valiente eres._

_Gato, al vagar por el mundo sin nombre._

_Algunos días desearía poder hacer lo mismo._

_Para escabullirme en las esquinas como un fantasma._

_Sólo visto por aquellos que más amo._

_Sería muy útil para la resolución de crímenes_

_No tener nombre, una cara que no es mía._

_John dice que tengo una cara para la posteridad._

_A menudo, siento que me pone en jaulas._

_Ode to Cat_

_How brave thou art,_  
Cat, to wander the world sans name.  
Some days I wish I could do the same.  
To slink into corners like a ghost,  
Only observed by those I love most.  
It would be so helpful when solving crimes  
To have no name, a face that isn't mine.  
John says I have a face for the ages.  
Often, I feel it puts me in cages.

* * *

_Haiku_

_John, dije firmemente._

_Trae ese dildo a la cama ya_

_Y también las bragas azules._

_Haiku_

_John, I said firmly,_   
_Bring that dildo to bed now  
And also the blue knickers._


	24. Arte realmente fino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Molly se unen. Sherlock y Lestrade ven porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> * Shark Cock: literalmente tiburón polla.
> 
> ¡Este capítulo aún no ha sido beteado! La pobre Dheisen está hasta arriba de trabajo.

John me ha robado a mi chica.

Molly y yo lo teníamos todo listo para salir esta noche y John se suponía que se iba a quedar aquí para entretener a Lestrade. Creo que iban a beber unas pintas y tocarse los huevos el uno junto al otro. La razón por la que creo eso es porque todo lo que ha hecho Lestrade desde que John se fue con Molly es beber pintas y tocarse los huevos a mi lado. En realidad es bueno que esté aquí porque Rose necesita un adulto responsable en su vida y supongo que tendrá que tenerme a mí.

Espera. Tengo que lanzar besos.

* * *

Como iba diciendo, estaba esperando tener una noche de fumar cigarrillos en las esquinas de la calle y comprar ropa cara con Molly cuando John se abalanzó y me robó a mi amiga.

"Oh, Molly," dijo. "¿Tienes la nueva novela de  _Basura Fantástica_  que acaba de salir?"

(El título no es realmente  _Basura Fantástica_. Sólo que así es como la llamo porque no permitiré que ni siquiera el título real ensucie el felpudo del Palacio Mental. Además, es un buen resumen del argumento.)

"¡Oh Dios mío!" dijo Molly en una especie de chillido agudo. "¡Olvidé que salía hoy! ¡Amo esa serie!"

"¡Lo sé!" dijo John. "Sin embargo me temo que Tristan podría morir en este."

John está totalmente enamorado de Tristan Greensleeve, que está a punto de ir a reunirse en Hinterland con la malvada bruja Amelia Mortblood dejando atrás a la hermosa Ophelia Graceheart y a su hermano el capitán Alexander languideciendo por él.

"El autor está firmando hoy en Charring Cross road. Deberías ir por ahí si tienes oportunidad."

"¡Jacob Pritchard!" chilló Molly. Todos nos cubrimos las orejas y Rose empezó a llorar. "Lo siento, cariño. Pero John, debemos ir. Ahora. La cola será tremenda." Ella besó a todos en la mejilla y luego agarró a John por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia la noche.

"¡Nosotros íbamos a ver el partido!" Gritó Lestrade pero fue inútil. Ni siquiera el fútbol puede hacer frente al amor de John hacia Tristan.

Espera. Tengo que aplaudir porque un gato entró en la habitación.

* * *

He intentado hacer que John deje su hábito de leer la novela durante años. No sólo es que sea sensible, es que estamos hablando de que John está siendo terriblemente sensible al respecto. Esta serie es lo peor sin lugar a dudas. Quiero decir, es cierto, el argumento es bastante intrigante, y hay montones de peleas, y esa escena de sexo entre Tristan y Alexander es divertida de interpretar pero...

Olvidé lo que estaba diciendo. Tengo que acariciar al gatito.

* * *

Rose ha empezado a decir algunas palabras. Dice Mamá y Papá y gatito. Voy a enseñarle a decir mi nombre.

* * *

"Sher. Lock. Tío Sher. Lock. ¿Cuál es mi nombre, Rose?"

"Um, Sherlock tal vez deberías esperar hasta..." empezó a decir Lestrade.

"Oh No Shar Cock," dijo Rose.

Estaba tan eufórico de que mi querida pequeña dijera más o menos mi nombre que no me di cuenta al principio. Simplemente aplaudí.

"¿Cuál es mi nombre, Rose? ¡Dilo otra vez!"

"Oh No Shar Cock. Oh No Shar Cock."

"Sólo Shar Cock. Quiero decir, Sherlock."

"Oh No Shar Cock," insistió ella.

Me giré hacia Lestrade. Él parecía algo avergonzado y también estaba intentando no reír.

"Hemos estado intentando reenseñarle," dijo.

"¿ _Reenseñarle_?"

Aparentemente cada vez que llamo o aparezco por casa de Lestrade y Molly "tienen el mal hábito" de decir, "Oh no, Sherlock". Sólo es una divertida pequeña broma entre ellos. Encantador.

* * *

Además si lo dices lo suficientemente rápido suena como Shark Cock*.

* * *

Si John no fuera el amor de mi vida estaría lleno de nicotina ahora mismo y comprándole cosas de cachemir suave y también ese anillo para la polla con la campanilla en él que he tenido la intención de coger antes de que las vacaciones se nos echaran encima. Quiero decir, aún podemos conseguir estar todo acogedores con el fuego y el vino con especias pero todo sería mucho más festivo si John tiene una campanilla puesta. Puede que ahora no la haya comprado para él porque ¿sabes qué estoy haciendo?

Estoy haciéndole cariños al bebé. Estoy haciéndole cariños al muñeco de Rose y luego aplaudiendo. Tristan Greensleeve nunca estaría en esta posición.

* * *

El Capitán Alexander lo estaría sin embargo. Él lo llevaría con dignidad y aplomo. Voy a llevar esto como lo haría Alexander a pesar de que siempre interpreto la parte de Tristan cuando John y yo estamos actuando.

* * *

Rose se ha ido a la cama y Lestrade está haciéndome ver porno gay con él.

* * *

Lestrade dice que no es porno gay. Es arte.

Es arte con pijos, a no ser que mis ojos me engañen.

* * *

"Mira la fotografía de la película," dijo Lestrade.

"A eso se le llama pene," le corregí.

"La forma en que está iluminado y el color de, hum, la piel."

"John puede hacer eso," dije después de que uno de los actores ejecutara un movimiento particularmente notable.

"¿De verdad puede?"

"El nombre del actor es Callum Salvaje," señalé.

"No necesitamos decirle a Molly sobre esto," dijo Lestrade.

"John disfrutaría mucho la historia," dije.

"También Molly ahora que lo pienso."

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Fue bizarro. Así que nos gruñimos el uno al otro y fingimos rascarnos las bolas mientras nos reajustábamos nuestros penes en nuestros pantalones.

"Y esta es una buena imagen," notó Lestrade.

No estaba seguro de si seguía hablando de la fotografía de la película o no.

* * *

El tío en esa peli porno artística sigue llamando al otro bebé. Creo que intentaré decírselo a John y ver que piensa.

* * *

John y Molly volvieron totalmente sonrojados y triunfantes. Quise sodomizar a John en seguida pero tuvimos que escuchar su historia del encuentro con Jacob Pritchard. Él estrechó la mano de Molly y besó la mejilla de John e interpretaron todo el asunto para nosotros montones de veces hasta que Lestrade y yo nos pusimos celosos de ellos besándose y tocándose el uno al otro y me llevé a John a casa.

* * *

Me estoy poniendo mi pijama y luego voy a tener un dolor de tripa.

* * *

"Sabes, te leeré incluso si tu estómago no te duele. Está bien que te gusten las novelas," dijo John.

"¿Era Jacob Pritchard más guapo que yo?"

"Por supuesto que no," dijo John.

Golpeé la manta a mi lado. "Ven aquí, bebé."

John se detuvo un momento.

"Sólo estaba probando. No tenemos que repetirlo."

"No lo hagamos," dijo John y luego se acurrucó a mi lado y abrió el libro.

"Leamos sólo un capítulo por noche, así durará," dijo.

El final del capítulo uno te deja en suspense. Tristan ha vuelto sonrojado y triunfante y ha despertado al desnudo Alexander de un profundo sueño.

John dice que tendremos que imaginar cómo será su encuentro. Voy a tener dolor de tripa cada noche durante los siguientes...

Espera.

Veintisiete capítulos. Quiero decir, noches.


	25. Muéstrame el camino a Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock pierde el camino. Su amigo le guía a Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Feliz Acción de Gracias. Espero que estéis todos en algún lugar que se sienta como el hogar.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Quiero agradecer la ayuda de El.pez.platano, que me ayudó beteándo este capitulo, muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad.

John no está siendo justo. Está usando el hacha que conseguí durante La Aventura del Asesino del Hacha para partir la puerta del dormitorio. Sólo quiero estar solo porque mi mano se está cayendo y los calcetines de mi índice de calcetines no se ven bien. Se ven realmente rojos y parpadeantes. Los calcetines se supone que no parpadean y John estará realmente enfadado si entra aquí antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de arreglarlos.

~*~

Esta noche no es aburrida. Lo que ha pasado es: hay dos John. Uno de ellos está aquí mientras que el otro está intentando partir la puerta con el hacha. Voy a llamarlo el John Número Uno y luego lo llamaré sólo John porque es el más agradable de los dos John. Llamare al John Numero Dos James, ¿vale? Esto tiene que estar bien porque no se qué más hacer al respecto.

Estos son los hechos. Y el primer hecho es que John está aquí y no está preocupado por mi índice de calcetines. Está preocupado por mi mano cayéndose y apartando mi pelo de mi frente, la cual está bastante sudorosa a pesar de que tengo frío. James aún sigue empeñado en partir la puerta del dormitorio a hachazos.

“¿Escuchas eso?” dije.

“¿Oír el qué, amor?” Él me llamó amor. Es tan dulce y comprensivo y yo limpié mi nariz en su pelo porque estoy llorando. Estoy llorando porque no quiero que John sepa sobre las cosas realmente malas que me han pasado. Y estoy llorando porque la única forma en la que me sentiré mejor es si le cuento a John sobre las cosas realmente malas que me han pasado.

“Eres tú. Es James. Está intentando forzar la entrada.”

“Yo ya estoy dentro,” dijo John.

Pensé que John estaba hablando de cómo el forzó la entrada a mi corazón y pensé que era tan tonto que creyó que necesitaba un hacha cuando él sólo necesita ser tal y como es y hacer lo que hace y decirme que soy brillante y matar al taxista.

“Dile a James que tire el hacha. Yo ya te quiero.”

Los hachazos se estaban escuchando ya tan alto que hasta John fue capaz de oírlos y se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta. Yo empecé a gritar y no voy a parar hasta que John decida no abrir la puerta.

~*~

John ha abierto la puerta y un montón de James están entrando y tengo que tapar mis oídos para que ellos no vengan a comerse mi cerebro. Espero que alguien sobreviva a todo esto y sea capaz de leer mis últimas palabras y, si no, entonces mis últimas palabras van a ser, “Jodeos, comedores de cerebros. Espero haber sabido mal.”

~*~

Hola. Ahora estoy un poco mejor. Simplemente ignora lo de antes.

~*~

John dice que debo explicármelo a mi mismo porque será terapéutico. Le dije que estudios demuestran que aquellos que reprimen sus traumas están mejor pero él dice que puedo reprimirlos después de que me lo saque de dentro del pecho.

No está realmente en mi pecho. Está en mi mente. Pero mi pecho se siente raro cuando hablo sobre ello así que tal vez John tiene razón en este asunto. De todos modos no recuerdo la mayor parte.

Recuerdo escaparme por la ventana porque tenía un caso y la cadera y el hombro de John le estaban molestando y hacía una noche fría y húmeda y no quería que él saliera. Estaba vestido como un sin techo y fui a vigilar un almacén. No estaba planeando ningún tipo de confrontación. Sólo estaba obteniendo datos. Pero los hombres de los que estaba obteniendo datos estaban planeando una confrontación.

Me agarraron y luché como un gato loco. Mi muñeca se rompió y me golpearon la cabeza y estaba sangrando por una herida encima de mi ojo. Me ocurrieron cosas terribles y me ocurrieron durante mucho tiempo. Duró tanto que a veces se siente como si aún estuviera allí. Con el tiempo algo los asustó y me dejaron tumbado en la suciedad. Debí estar allí tendido durante una hora más o menos pero finalmente le levanté y simplemente caminé hasta casa. No creo que hubiese cogido un taxi ni nada. Sólo caminé cuatro millas de vuelta a Baker Street, subí los diecisiete escalones, le dije hola a John, y me encerré en mi habitación.

John dice que me habló a través de la puerta y luego se lanzó contra ella para romper la cerradura cuando se empezó a asustar y me encontró sangrando hasta por los ojos y sobre mi índice de calcetines.

También dice que llamó a una ambulancia y seguí intentando meter mis calcetines en sus orejas para mantener su cerebro a salvo. Así que supongo que todos los James intentando irrumpir en mi habitación eran en realidad los tipos de la ambulancia.

Estoy realmente encantado de que vinieran porque no es agradable sentir que mi cerebro va a convertirse en almuerzo.

Los doctores creen que tuve una contusión y fui drogado. Estoy bien ahora, creo. Sólo tengo un poco de miedo en ocasiones a los objetos cotidianos. Como el botón de llamar a la enfermera. Le tengo un poco de miedo. Así que sólo grito cuando quiero algo y John no está aquí.

~*~

John vino corriendo desde el baño con sus pantalones desabrochados.

“¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué?”

“Te fuiste durante mucho tiempo. Pensé que algo podía haberte pasado.”

“Estaba en el baño. Te dije que iba a ir al baño.”

“Eso no lleva tanto tiempo. Pensé que algo podía haber ido mal.”

“Algo fue mal. No fui capaz de hacer caca. No he sido capaz de hacer caca en tres días.”

Le pasé a John todos los elementos llenos de fibra de mi bandeja de la cena. Si John no hace caca una vez al día se vuelve un completo bastardo miserable. Hubo una semana en el 2011 cuando el estreñimiento fue un auténtico problema en nuestro hogar y nos hemos prometido no volver a mencionar esos días.

John empujó los elementos llenos de fibra hacia mí. “No estoy estreñido. Cada vez que lo intento, tú gritas. Es realmente distrayente.”

Hemos decidido llamar a Mycroft para que se siente conmigo. A esto lo llamaré La Corporación del Estreñimiento.

~*~

Mycroft ha aparecido con Tim y estamos intentando no escuchar a John en el baño. Suena como si estuviera dando a luz y masturbándose al mismo tiempo. Mycroft me vio cuando estaba inconsciente, pero Tim no, así que estaba realmente fascinado por mis puntos y el nuevo corte de pelo que me han hecho. Toda la parte delantera del lado izquierdo de mi pelo ha sido afeitada.

“Pareces una especie de estrella de rock.” dijo Tim.

No creo que Tim se meta con una persona inválida así.

“Lo dice como un cumplido.” explicó Mycroft.

“Sí, eres como uno de esos científicos geniales con el pelo raro. Como Einstein o algo así.”

Me estoy sintiendo bastante vulnerable y abrazable últimamente así que dejé que Tim me abrazase y ni siquiera me sentí incómodo al respecto.

Él apartó el pelo del lado derecho de mi cabeza. “Estaba realmente preocupado por ti, Sherlock. Estoy contento de que te estés recuperando.”

Lo que pasa con Tim es: Es bastante pervertido, y practica sexo con John en mis sueños, y ama a Mycroft, y presumiblemente practica sexo con Mycroft en la vida real, pero en realidad él es una especie de tío agradable.

“Me da miedo el cuello de tu abrigo,” dije. Lo dije porque el cuello del abrigo de Tim estaba hecho de piel y pensé que podía buscar venganza. Y me estaba mirando de manera significativa.

Mycroft y Tim se miraron el uno al otro de una forma que ambos esperaban que yo no viera incluso a pesar de que estaba sentado justo ahí.

“¿Crees que volveré a ser normal alguna vez?” pregunté.

Tim puso su mano en mi rodilla. “No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso.” dijo.

Me consoló hasta que me di cuenta del pollo asado en la bandeja de mi cena. Sólo lo señalé y grité hasta que Mycroft se lo llevó.

Luego John salió del baño y le hice meterse en la cama conmigo y lo abracé con fuerza. John es la única cosa buena en el mundo y es mío y debo darle tanto amor como pueda.

~*~

“Sherlock, Molly va a traer a Rose hoy.”

Eso me hizo feliz. No hay nadie a quien quiera tanto como a John pero quiero a Rose casi igual.

“¿Sabes lo pequeña que es?”

Asentí.

“No puedes gritar cerca de ella, Sherlock. Eso la asustará.”

Tragué y tragué y tragué. A veces siento como si simplemente tuviera que gritar. Es como si el aire no llenara a mis pulmones a no ser que grite. Es como si muriese si no grito pero también moriré si asusto a Rose.

John dijo que me daría la mano todo el tiempo y que puedo apretarla con todas mis fuerzas si siento que tengo que gritar.

~*~

No grité. Ni siquiera apreté la mano de John con todas mis fuerzas. Sólo sujeté a Rose en mi regazo y luego empecé a llorar y no hubo nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. A Rose no le importó. Ella sólo puso sus dedos en mis lágrimas y dijo, “Tío Sherlock, ven a casa.”

Después descubrí que Molly y Lestrade habían estado enseñándole a decir eso durante días. Creo que eso lo hace incluso mejor.

Molly se sentó a mi lado en la cama y estaba llorando también pero no haciendo mucho escándalo por ello. Ella sujetó mi cara entre sus manos.

“Necesitas un nuevo traje que combine con tu atrevido corte de pelo. Dejaremos a Rose con Greg y John y pasaremos todo el día fuera. Un día de éstos, ¿vale?”

Yo agité la cabeza. “Llevaremos a Rose con nosotros. John necesita un día libre.”

Molly puso su cabeza en mi hombro y John se fue a mirar por la ventana hasta que Lestrade le golpeó en el hombro unas cuantas veces y lo sacó fuera de la habitación. Creo que fueron a servirle unos cuantos whiskys a John y creo que estoy listo para ir a casa. 

~*~

Nadie me ha preguntado lo que significa casa, pero si lo hicieran alguna vez tengo mi respuesta preparada.

Casa es un perro que está cansado porque ha jugado a la pelota contigo en el parque toda la tarde. Casa es una comida que alguien que es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu madre ha hecho para ti y sabe cuáles son todos tus platos favoritos y te quiere lo suficiente como para hacerlos para ti incluso si no son sus favoritos. Casa es un gato o tres que realmente no se dieron cuenta de que te fuiste pero ahora que has vuelto están sobrepasados por el cariño. Casa es la luz de una lámpara y el fuego dibujando sombras y objetos los cuales tienen cada uno su propia historia y esa historia es parte de tu historia. Casa es un sofá que has amado y maltratado. Casa es un sofá enfrente del tuyo propio que nunca debería estar vacío y nunca lo está.

Casa dice, “Eres un idiota,” porque lo fuiste y Casa te dice la verdad. Casa dice, “Te quiero,” y lo que eso significa es que estás a salvo y perteneces a un lugar y el lugar al que perteneces es el lugar que amas.


	26. Las vacas Mugen (John también)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se recupera. John conoce a los animales. Mary llega. Harriet es mejor que Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a El pez platano, que me ayudó beteándo este capitulo, ¡muchas gracias atractiva!

John se ha ido a hacer la compra y he prometido comportarme y recordar que la señora Hudson está en el piso de abajo y que John está a una llamada de teléfono de distancia. Voy a mantener mi promesa.

* * *

¿Es comportarse mal ponerme calcetines en las orejas? Entiendo que es un poco extraño pero aún así siento de vez en cuando que algo quiere colarse a través de mis orejas para llegar a mi cerebro. Tengo un cerebro muy valioso y me sentiré mejor si mis orejas están tapadas. Estoy usando un par de los calcetines de Rose que se dejó (en medio del salón pero John no le gritó por ello) porque los míos son demasiado grandes para mis orejas. Tiene volantes y monos dibujados pero está bien porque sólo los estoy llevando por casa cuando estoy solo. Tengo que conseguirme unos calcetines de niño o pedir algunos por internet o algo.

* * *

Se me olvidó quitarme los calcetines antes de que John llegara a casa. No dijo nada. Sólo me besó la frente y me acarició los calcetines. Me sentí un poco tonto.

"Es sólo por precaución," dije.

"Mono," dijo John. Estoy muy contento de que haya aprendido a identificar los animales. Pronto alcanzará a Rose.

"Pero, ¿cómo hacen los monos, John?"

"¿Qué opinas sobre llevar un precioso sombrero? Los sombreros van en la cabeza."

No sé por qué no pensé en eso.

* * *

John me dio su sombrero de lana de invierno con el muñeco de nieve que le dio Harriet las pasadas Navidades. No es tan bueno como los calcetines en las orejas porque no se mete lo suficiente para tapar mis orejas completamente y, además, pica. Puedo tirar de él a un lado para tapar una oreja completamente pero entonces no puedo ver por ese ojo y deja el otro lado desprotegido a los ataques. Obviamente.

Entonces tuve una epifanía.

"¡John!" grité y el vino corriendo al salón desde la cocina en estado de alarma. "¡El sombrero orejero, John! ¡El de los viejos tiempos! Ese protegerá mi cerebro perfectamente."

John se sintió muy aliviado de que no estuviera gritando aterrorizado por el smiley como los días anteriores. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo mucho que ese smiley me habría aterrorizado nunca le hubiera disparado para crearlo. Pasamos el resto de la mañana buscando en el viejo dormitorio de John mi sombrero. Encontramos todo tipo de cosas allí arriba.

Verás, a veces sin ningún tipo de advertencia en absoluto John se enfurruña por cuánto dinero he gastado en artículos del hogar vitales. Hará una moratoria sobre los gastos y luego tengo que esconder todas las cosas que acabo de comprar hasta que levante la prohibición.

A veces olvido los objetos escondidos completamente pero eso está bien porque encontramos bastantes de ellos hoy y fue como estar en Navidad. Ambos tenemos pantalones de cuero y fundas de cuero nuevas para nuestros teléfonos que tienen en relieve nuestras iniciales. También tenemos algunos cohetes que podemos construir y lanzar en el parque y algunas cometas que brillan en la oscuridad. John tiene unos calzoncillos que brillan en la oscuridad. En realidad tenemos montones de cosas que brillan en la oscuridad, esposas y condones y otros objetos para sus necesidades sexuales.

Hay todo un sitio web.

También tengo regalos muy pensados como zapatillas nuevas de cachemir y una bata de seda.

John ni siquiera pudo molestarse por ello porque yo estaba encantado con mis regalos y estoy en un estado frágil.

De cualquier modo, finalmente encontramos el sobrero orejero en una caja que John había empaquetado cuando estuve muerto. Hay un montón de periódicos viejos en ella y algunas placas de Lestrade y un jersey que le compré a John antes de que tuviera que irme. Pretendía que se lo pusiera pero dice que lo hace ponerse demasiado triste.

Puso el sombrero orejero en mi cabeza y ató apretado una especie de lazo bajo mi barbilla y me sentí mucho mejor.

"Haz el ruido del mono, John."

Usualmente sólo hace ruidos de animales para Rose pero creo que debería hacerlos todo el tiempo. Es tan desconcertantemente adorable.

Él dijo, "¡Oo oo, ah ah ah, iiiiiii!" Y luego hizo el elefante. Suena bastante real. Apuesto a que lo aprendió por salir con elefantes y monos y canguros y esas cosas cuando estuvo en Afganistán.

Luego se levantó y se subió encima de todas las cajas y la basura para bajar las persianas y todas las cosas que brillan en la oscuridad empezaron a brillar y se puso una corona de oro brillante en la cabeza y empezó a hacerme ruidos de vaca triste.

Nuestros estómagos dolían de reírnos así que exploramos algunas de las cosas que brillan en la oscuridad que eran para las necesidades sexuales de John. No nos ayudó demasiado porque descubrimos que nada era más divertido para nosotros que yo llevando un condón que brilla en la oscuridad. John dice que parece como el sable láser más pequeño del mundo.

* * *

Si vosotros le habéis visto alguna vez tecleando pensarías que no tiene ninguna mano dominante. Podrías concluir que es nadadiestro. En realidad es zurdo. Sé que parece extraño y malo pero la gente zurda es simplemente como cualquier otra excepto por ser extraños y equivocarse con las manos. Lo que suelo hacer es fingir que no está pasando hasta que me molesta. Luego le digo a John que es extraño por ser zurdo.

Yo mismo era ambidiestro hasta que me rompí la muñeca izquierda y ahora sólo soy diestro.

John dice que es mentira y yo siempre fui diestro pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los zurdos.

Si no sabes lo que dicen de los zurdos, es esto: Son Una Cosa Desagradable de la Naturaleza.

Volveré ahora mismo. Voy a ver si John sabe desagradable.

* * *

No lo hace. Sabe como a té y galletas en algunas partes y como fluido eyaculante en otras.

¡Igualmente! Yo iba a decir que es algo bueno que John no sea yo porque yo me rompí mi muñeca izquierda. Cielos, he usado un montón de palabras para decir eso. Dicen que algunos escritores se pasan días agonizando sobre frases y trabajan duro para hacer que cada palabra cuente.

Yo no. Suena como una enorme cantidad de aburrimiento. Mi acercamiento al arte es algo diferente. Lo que hago es garabatear cualquier cosa que surja en mi cabeza y luego me congratulo a mí mismo. A veces me rio entre dientes.

Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que el resultado está bastante bien y no divago o te dejo desmayado con aburridas descripciones innecesarias de la lluvia y las flores y demás.

* * *

Oh, así que el punto que iba a hacer era que John es ahora mi hombre mano izquierda. Quizás soy bastante disperso en ocasiones. Trabajaré sobre mi próxima frase y la reduciré para que sea concisa.

* * *

Vale, aquí va.

John ayuda con los botones y lava a Sherlock. A Sherlock le gusta.

* * *

John dice que sueno como Frankenstein cuando escribo así.

Le recordé su artículo de Shercock y James y las descripciones de la lluvia y no dijo nada más.

* * *

¡Ja! Nos he apuntado a ambos, a John y a mí, a clases de escritura.

* * *

John nos ha apuntado también a ambos a clases de escritura. Hemos decidido que iremos a ambas y luego decidiremos cual nos gusta más. Ambos somos autores publicados así que no se por qué nos molestamos. Estamos dedicados al arte, supongo.

* * *

John dice que no somos autores publicados sólo porque tenemos blogs y nos publicamos a nosotros mismos.

"Ambos tenemos montones de lectores", señalé.

"Yo tengo montones de lectores," dijo John. "Y la mitad de ellos sólo lo leen porque creen que eres guay y la otra mitad sólo lo leen para meterse con mi forma de escribir."

"Oh, yo estoy en ambas mitades, entonces." dije.

John ignoró eso. "Y tú sólo tienes montones de lectores porque abres tu blog en el móvil y se lo poner debajo de las narices a la gente para obligarlos a leer."

"No hay nada de malo en promocionarse a uno mismo. Además, si a la gente no le gustase no dejarían todos esos comentarios."

"El ochenta por ciento de esos comentarios son tuyos logado bajo otros nombres."

Me sonrojé un poco. No sabía que John supiese sobre eso.

"Y luego hablas contigo mismo. Me gusta especialmente la conversación que TipoInteligente tuvo con NoBrolly el martes pasado. Estuve realmente encantado de que TipoInteligente fuera capaz de hacer ver la luz a NoBrolly y que admitiera que Sherlock Holmes es fantástico."

No supe que decir entontes así que simplemente fingí que mis orejeras estaban bloqueando el sonido de la voz de John.

* * *

Hemos tenido nuestra primera clase. La señorita Delany nos hizo sentarnos en el suelo a todos y cogernos de las manos. Ella tocó algo de música y sólo nos dijo que dejáramos vagar nuestras mentes y nos volviéramos uno con nuestro yo interior creativo y dejáramos que la energía de los otros fluyera a través nuestro. La mano de John estaba realmente sudada y Mary, la mujer a mi izquierda, estaba tirando de mi escayola así que creo que eso bloqueó algo de mi energía creativa del flujo.

Cuando la música se acabó me disculpé con ella por tener un campo de fuerza de escayola pero John no se disculpó por sudar en el campo de fuerza así que no se por qué me molesté.

Se suponía que teníamos que compartir lo que la Experiencia de Compartición Comunitaria significó para nosotros y todo el mundo parecía realmente incómodo. Ella empezó con John, quien parecía al borde del pánico, así que decidí lanzarme.

"Creo que esto hizo que todos estuviéramos bastante avergonzados e incómodos y tal vez mi escayola es la culpable o tal vez es porque John es un zurdo sudoroso pero a lo que esto me recuerda es a un exorcismo o quizás a un introcismo pero con menos alcohol y diversión."

La señorita Delany y John se vieron muy decaídos pero Mary empezó a aplaudir y luego todos empezaron a aplaudir, incluso John.

* * *

John y Mary y yo no somos bienvenidos en la clase de la señorita Delany. Estamos en un pub y John y yo estamos emborrachándonos y John está explicándole a ella lo de mi escayola y mi sobrero orejero. Mary es la persona más feliz que he conocido jamás pero ella dice que está enfadada y amargada porque su novia la dejó y su gato murió y ella perdió su trabajo y va a escribir una novela sobre novias y jefes y gatos realmente lindos. Ella también está amargada porque ya no puede ahogar sus penas en alcohol porque es una ex-alcohólica de cuando su último mal jefe y novia le jodieron completamente su vida pero al menos tenía a su gato, Moses, aquella vez.

Dice que definitivamente no va a sentarse en un círculo y fingir que la energía está flotando por ahí.

"¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos allí?" quiso saber.

John empezó a contarle sobre nuestras aventuras. Nuestras aventuras son largas así que fuimos del pub a cenar ya otro pub y luego de vuelta al 221B y luego abajo a casa de la señora Hudson y luego de vuelta arriba al 221B y todos nos subimos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos allí. Por la mañana Mary era nuestra amiga de toda la vida y decidió que nosotros éramos más interesantes que un libro sobre malos jefes y gatos lindos y malas novias y va a escribir un libro sobre nosotros en cuanto no tenga resaca.

"Pero tú ni siquiera bebiste," dijo John.

"Sin embargo todavía puedo usar la resaca como excusa para vaguear. Al menos puedes dejarme eso."

John dijo que era razonable y ella dijo que se pasaría por aquí cuando tuviera el primer capítulo terminado.

Le pregunté si trabajaba en las frases y usaba descripciones.

Ella me hizo un corte de manga, encendió un cigarrillo sin preguntarle a John si podía fumar en casa, y dijo, "Jódete, Sherlock. Simplemente voy a escribirlo".

Luego se fue.

"¿Te molestaría si tengo un pequeño flechazo por nuestra amiga de toda la vida lesbiana?" le pregunté a John.

John no contestó porque estaba telefoneando a Harriet. Su plan era conseguir que Mary fuera nuestra nueva cuñada. Creo que es un plan perfecto.

* * *

John y yo hemos sido muy astutos. John ha invitado a Harriet a cenar porque Mary viene esta noche con su primer capítulo. Harry estudió Literatura Inglesa en el colegio y John le dijo a Mary que Harry tenía experiencia en la industria editorial.

La única experiencia de Harriet en la industria editorial es dejar comentarios sarcásticos en el blog de John cuando está borracha, pero no vamos a sacar el tema.

No he mencionado realmente a Harriet antes. Ella pasó mucho tiempo en rehabilitación y John dice que no estaba lista para exponerse a la familia Holmes aún. Voy a ser súper amable con ella. Intenté comprarle flores pero cogí esas margaritas llamativas y no parecen pegarle a ella así que en su lugar simplemente las puse en un jarrón.

Harriet se parecería mucho a John si John fuese incluso más bajito y regordete en la cintura y llevara horquillas de niña en el pelo y apenas hablara a no ser que estuviera borracho. Harriet ya no está borracha nunca más así que después de un rato tiendes a olvidar que está en la habitación.

Una vez empecé a hablarle de  _Crimen y Castigo_  por error. A ella le encanta ese libro y se dedicó a parlotear durante horas. Fui capaz de seguirle el ritmo porque había leído el resumen una vez y ella, en realidad, no necesitaba que yo participase en la conversación. La cosa es que después de que me hablara sobre él, tuve curiosidad e hice que John me lo leyese. Ambos decidimos que era incluso mejor que las novelas de Basura Fantástica a pesar de que no salía Tristan y no nos hacía querer darnos por el culo el uno al otro.

De cualquier modo, Mary vino y nos abrazó a todos con fuerza, incluso a Harriet a quien no conocía. Harriet cogió una copia del manuscrito sentándose en el sofá de John con su portátil y no nos habló durante horas a pesar de que estábamos siendo realmente entretenidos y Mary estuvo fingiendo que era la señorita Delany mientras nos estaba entrevistando para su libro.

"¿Qué tipo de energía sentiste cuando te encaraste a ese sabueso?" le preguntó a John.

"Terror," dijo John.

"¿De qué color dirías que era el terror? Si el terror fuese una fruta, ¿qué fruta sería?"

"Blanco cegador," dijo John. "Y una granada."

Estuvimos divirtiéndonos tanto que olvidé que Harriet estaba allí. Grité aterrorizado y apreté mis orejeras cuando puso el portátil en la mesa.

"Lo he mecanografiado y añadí algunas partes. Puedes dejarlo si te gusta," dijo.

Mary imprimió tres copias así pudimos leerlo todos. John y yo hemos leído la versión de Mary de  _Estudio en Rosa_  antes y pensamos que era genial. Fue realmente divertido y nos hizo a mí y a John parecer realmente guais. Pensé que Harriet sólo iba a arreglar las partes que tenían mal la gramática y esas cosas pero ella lo había cambiado todo.

Quiero decir, dejó todos los trozos divertidos y John y yo aún parecemos realmente guais pero ahora había descripciones. Sin embargo no eran del tipo de descripciones aburridas. La forma en la que describió esa casa en Brixton me hizo sentir escalofríos por la espalda. Pensarías que ella estuvo allí con nosotros. Fue tenebroso y triste y solitario y real.

También hizo algo con el personaje de John. Cuando Mary escribió a John parecía un lindo, cómico, leal compañero que era mi ayudante. El John de Harriet era lindo y cómico y solitario y triste y completamente aliviado por haberme encontrado. Ella me hizo parecer incluso más inteligente de lo que soy y más misterioso y bastante frío. Yo era más solitario y triste también pero ella olvidó la parte en la que yo estuve realmente aliviado por encontrar a John.

John bajó sus papeles cuando terminó y fue a hacer té. Su cara estaba tensa. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar pero estaba cojeante. Mary no se molestó en no llorar. Lloró y rió todo el rato que estuvo leyendo y cuando acabó bajó los papeles y secó sus ojos. Ella le sonrió a Harriet.

"Lo has vuelto hermoso. Lo volviste humano."

Harriet se encogió de hombros. "Aún necesita algo de trabajo."

"¿Lo escribirías conmigo? Eres realmente buena."

"Tú eres realmente divertida," dijo Harriet y adiviné que eso significaba que aceptaba ayudarla a escribirlo porque después estuvieron organizando citas para reunirse.

John vino y puso el té en la mesa.

"No creí que estuvieras escuchándome. Todas esas veces que fui a hablarte cuando estabas en el hospital. Sólo mirabas a la pared."

"Lo sé. No tenía nada que ofrecerte, John. Sherlock acababa de morir y tu hermana estaba en el hospital y pensé que necesitabas sacar tus historias. Hablar. Y sabía que si empezaba a hablar querrías hablar de mí y yo no podía. Así que te dejé hablar sobre ti. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ti."

Dijo eso realmente bajito y luego se giró hacia mí y agarró mi rodilla con fuerza y gritó, "Si alguna vez vuelves a hacerle daño te arrancaré las pelotas." Luego se pasó la mano por los pantalones y dijo, "Lo siento, siempre quise decirte eso."

John miró como si no supiera si reír o llorar.

"Haz el ruido de un elefante, John. Es bastante más entretenido que reír o llorar."

"Eso va para el libro," dijo Mary.

John abrazó a Harriet y fueron al salón y se hablaron realmente bajito el uno al otro incluso a pesar de que Mary y yo estuvimos intentando espiarlos. Luego volvieron y John hizo montones de ruidos de animales para nosotros.

No entiendo por qué John tiene una hermana que le hace ver más hermoso y humano mientras que yo tengo a Mycroft que me mira como si yo tuviera tres años.

* * *

Harriet y Mary se han ido a sitios desconocidos y John está explicándome en detalle que hacen las chicas cuando se van a la cama juntas. Cuando está haciendo esto tenemos que entender que él no está hablando de su hermana. Está hablando sobre esas chicas que me está enseñando en internet. John dice que le gusta que tengan un buen pecho pero no enormes y no le importa si la vagina está depilada o no.

Creo que me gustan las mujeres que tienen el pecho pequeño. Si fueran pequeños no se verían aterradores en un sujetador que brilla en la oscuridad. Y se parecería más a John. No tengo una opinión sobre las vaginas. De hecho, creo que la única forma concebible en la que podría tener alguna opinión sobre las vaginas es si John tuviera una. Y entonces me encantaría. E imaginaría que es un pene.


	27. Los lugares que nos unen son los lugares que nos curan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock necesitan un respiro el uno del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> *Shycock: De nuevo con los juegos de palabras, imposible traducirlo haciendo que se parezca al nombre de Sherlock en español. Literalmente significa polla-tímida.
> 
> **Sharkcock: Aparece en anteriores capítulos, se traduciría como polla-tiburón.
> 
> De esta no me olvido de dar las gracias a El pez platano, que me ayudó beteando este capitulo, ¡muchas gracias atractiva!

John está yendo a ayudar a Mary y a Harriet a mudarse. Le dije a John que estaba súper triste porque no podía ayudar porque aún llevo la escayola. Eso fue una mentira enorme, por supuesto, (aún llevo la escayola pero no estoy triste porque no pueda ayudar) pero sabía que John no me creería de ningún modo así que en realidad no cuenta. Siento que tengo un destino más elevado que el de cargar muebles por ahí.

Voy a quedarme en casa todo el día y beber té mientras llevo mis nuevas zapatillas de cachemir y miro cosas por internet.

"Te echaré de menos" le dije a John. "Os divertiréis un montón sin mí."

La verdad es que siempre lo echo de menos cuando no está cerca, pero no me vendrían mal unas pequeñas vacaciones de John. Desde mi Mal Momento, está constantemente encima de mí. Si no está abrochándome los botones o lavándome, está llevándome a la consulta del doctor o preguntándome por mi cerebro y por mi muñeca y mirando mi herida de la cabeza. Es agotador. Además, me gusta bastante hablar con John cuando no está aquí. Hay muchos menos gritos.

John dice que voy a ir y dedicarme a abrirle las puertas a la gente. También dice que puedo llevar las cosas ligeras.

Me sentí positivamente acorralado.

"Lo haría, John, pero me siento un poco mareado."

"Entonces definitivamente será mejor que vengas, así puedo mantenerte vigilado."

"No mareado. No quise decir mareado. Es sólo que tengo un día muy ajetreado lleno de planes."

"Vaguear con tus zapatillas nuevas no es un día ajetreado" dijo John y luego empujo la manga del abrigo sobre la escayola y me lo abotonó hasta arriba.

* * *

John llevó nuestra colección de delantales para ponérnoslos cuando estemos limpiando. La señora Hudson está llevando uno que dice  _¡Al rojo vivo!_  y John y Lestrade tienen unos con  _Que la fuerza te acompañe_ escrito en ellos.

Yo cogí uno liso y le hice un dibujo de una cara furiosa pero luego empezó a intimidarme así que tuve que garabatear en él. Mary está haciéndome uno nuevo con una triste nubecita de lluvia.

Mary dice que no es mi maldito problema si está acostándose con Harriet o no y que soy un imbécil entrometido.

"En realidad, no me importa si estás durmiendo con ella. Sólo quiero que os caséis para poder conservarte. Tengo experiencia con los Watsons y puedo decirte que son criaturas muy sexuales. John no mostró ningún interés en mi hasta que yo empecé a mostrarlo por él."

John empezó a rociarme con el pulverizador y me asustó hasta sacarme el alma.

"¡Eso no es verdad! Yo mostré un montón de interés en tí antes de que tú... antes... ¡Escribí un blog sobre ti!"

John estaba todo rojo y Lestrade estaba mirándolo como si John fuera un espécimen interesante. Lo cual es, la verdad. Hasta este día no me había dado cuenta. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que causa que un hombre se sienta atraído por una camiseta de un alce, por ejemplo?

No puedo pasar otro día dándole vueltas a eso así que me giré hacia Mary. "Él puede haber mostrado interés pero necesitó fijarse en sus partes íntimas antes de aceptar casarse conmigo. Harriet es muy del estilo."

Harriet asustó a todos diciendo, "Estoy en la habitación, Sherlock," de un modo aburrido.

Lestrade hizo a John dejar la habitación en ese momento porque dijo que no quería hacer todo el papeleo si John me asesinaba en medio de una ira homicida.

"Sólo nos estamos mudando juntas, Sherlock. Sólo vamos a ser compañeras de piso porque Harriet vivía en una parte letal de la ciudad y mi viejo piso no es apto para ser habitado por humanos. Eso es todo por lo que necesitas preocuparte."

"Bueno" dije. "Deberías cuidar bien de ella de cualquier modo porque si no te encontrarás a ti misma con un tarro de aceitunas en la mano y una canción atascada en tu cabeza y nadie te ayudará a solucionarlo. Esto es todo lo que estoy diciendo."

Mary me miró como si estuviera loco pero Harriet vino y me besó la mejilla.

* * *

La señora Hudson me ha puesto al cargo de la organización de los dormitorios. Voy a empezar por la habitación de Harriet. La cuestión es que soy muy bueno organizando calcetines, bragas y esas cosas, pero no sé por dónde empezar con el maquillaje, los tampones y los botes de colonia. Creo que necesito una hoja de cálculo o un diagrama de flujo.

* * *

John dice que no puedo pasarme por casa para coger mi portátil y que simplemente ponga las cosas por ahí como la gente normal. Supongo que la gente normal simplemente usa papel para sus hojas de cálculo.

* * *

He llamado a la señora Hudson para consultar la organización del diagrama.

"Es sólo un borrador," dije porque tuve que borrar mucho y se veía un poco desordenado. Tuve que cubrir toda la pared sur con papel porque era un diagrama bastante largo.

"Oh cielos," dijo. "¿Estás seguro de que todo esto es necesario?"

"Sí." Dios mío, ¿podéis imaginaos la confusión si simplemente fuera y colocara las cosas en los estantes?

"Yo sólo meto todos los sujetadores con las bragas y cierro el cajón."

"Señora Hudson," dije despacio porque quería ser muy claro. "Déjame enumerar las circunstancias bajo las cuales es aceptable que hables conmigo sobre tu ropa interior."

Y entonces me quedé en silencio como una tumba.

Ella parecía una tormenta y luego dijo, "Será mejor que limpies este desastre antes de que John vuelva."

No es un desastre. Todo está puesto en el suelo en un orden perfectamente lógico.

* * *

El trabajo cerebral es mucho más demandante que el trabajo físico. John y Lestrade han movido todos los muebles y cajas y están tomando su tercera cerveza en el momento en que terminé de organizar la ropa de Harriet.

La señora Hudson se ofreció a calentar algo de cenar para mí ya que todos los demás habían comido hace horas.

"Supongo que debería comer algo. Aún tengo que organizar todas las cosas del baño y luego empezar con la habitación de Mary."

"No pasa nada, Sherlock. Puedo colocarlo yo misma," dijo Harriet.

"Y yo ya desempaqueté," añadió Mary.

Caray, trabajar con sólo un brazo realmente ralentiza a uno.

"Lo siento," dije. "Es un poco lento porque llevo la escayola. Te dejaré mi diagrama organizativo, Harriet."

"Ella no quiere..." dijo John pero Harriet lo interrumpió.

"No quiero ser ninguna molestia pero eso sería muy útil, Sherlock. Gracias."

Entonces le dijo a la señora Hudson que se sentara y me preparó la cena ella misma.

* * *

Estamos en el taxi de camino a casa y John se parece a mi delantal triste de la nube lluviosa sólo que un poco más amenazador.

"¿Algún problema?"

John no dijo nada de nada lo que significa que estoy en Grandes Problemas. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer cuando te metes en Grandes Problemas con John.

1\. Esconde las armas.

2\. Aléjate.

3\. Intenta pensar que hiciste mal. Eso normalmente es un ejercicio infructuoso pero John aprecia el esfuerzo.

4\. No empieces a disculparte sin saber por qué te estás disculpando.

5\. Ruega por qué Lestrade aparezca con un caso.

6\. Di algo halagador.

7\. Cuando John explote furioso intenta escuchar sus palabras en lugar de centrarte en todas las formas en las que puede matarte con su pulgar.

8\. Copia la mirada que pone Brolly cuando hace caca en la alfombra. Mira así a John.

9\. Empieza a disculparte como un loco y añade cumplidos.

10\. Intenta resolver el problema incluso si no lo entiendes del todo.

11\. Usa frases de "Yo".

Estamos en un taxi así que no hay armas a no ser que cuentes al propio John. Lo cual hago. Desafortunadamente no puedo alejarme a no ser que salga rodando a la calle. No tengo ni idea de lo que hice mal así que estoy apretando los labios firmemente para no romper a Regla Cuatro.

He comprobado mi teléfono y Lestrade no ha llamado con un caso.

"Eres muy bueno moviendo muebles. ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en ese área o es un don natural?" dije.

John paró de mirar hacia la calle y giró para mirarme a mí. Yo invoqué a mi Brolly interior pero está oscuro y no sé si John está captando la actuación completa.

Sin embargo, John no ha explotado. Parece triste. Parece que ha invocado a su Brolly interior.

"Sherlock, ¿realmente crees...? Cuando nos conocimos, yo... ¿Realmente crees eso?"

Por supuesto que lo hago. Es decir, cuando nos conocimos John era un hombre heterosexual y tuvo que ver si se sentía cómodo teniendo sus necesidades sexuales satisfechas por alguien del género masculino. No estaba seguro a pesar de que me amaba más que a nada. Obviamente. Supongo que eso no es exactamente lo mismo que esperar a que yo actuara, sin embargo. Él estaba esperando a que actuara él mismo.

"Lo siento si te hice sonar como una mala persona delante de tu hermana. Yo quería sacarlo, John. Siento que estuvimos esperando a ver si eras capaz de mezclar tu pene con la relación entre tú y otro hombre. Además, creo que aún tienes la impresión de que sigo casado con mi trabajo e intentando descubrir si quiero que mi pene tenga algo que ver con alguien. Pero la verdad es, John, que siento que estaba casado contigo desde el momento en que aceptaste ir a cenar comida china después de disparar al taxista. Los penes no eran realmente parte de aquello para mí. Mi pene estuvo incluido desde el momento en que leíste tu galleta de la fortuna y ponía "Encontrarás a una persona extraordinaria" y dijiste que tenía razón. Escribiré una carta a tu hermana explicándolo."

Soy realmente bueno saliendo de Grandes Problemas. Ayuda si sigues el método, pero también ayuda si realmente sientes lo que estás diciendo.

Si sales de los Grandes Problemas, John te follará hasta sacarte el cerebro y estará todo excitado. Eso sólo funciona si tú eres yo, sin embargo. No sé que hará con todos los demás. La cuestión es que no creo que John se preocupe lo suficiente por todos los demás como para dejarlos meterse en la clase de problemas en los que yo me meto.

Me gustaría, a estas alturas, expresar mis condolencias por que tú no seas yo.

* * *

"Estaba realmente enfadado conmigo mismo por haberte dado mi charla de Casado Con Mi Trabajo casi en el mismo momento en que la di," dije cuando John estaba tumbado en nuestra cama con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, un poco más tarde. Estaba muy sudoroso e incoherente. "Es sólo que no estaba seguro de que planes tenía para mi pene en esa coyuntura y acababa de conocerte."

John sólo resopló y gruñó.

Después de un rato dijo, "Yo también te quiero."

Luego se quedó dormido a pesar de que yo aún estaba hablando con él.

* * *

He escrito un email a Harriet y Mary y Lestrade y la señora Hudson explicando que John no estaba esperando a que yo actuara. He esbozado nuestro dilema del pene tímida y la homosexualidad latente de John. Espero que eso lo aclare todo y nadie piense mal de John nunca más porque él es el mejor.

* * *

He decidido mandárselo a Molly y a Mycroft y a Tim y a David y a McDonald y al Yard en general sólo por si acaso le he dado a alguno una impresión equivocada sobre John por error. Le mandaré a John una copia también en caso de que quiera añadir algo sobre como él me perdona o algo.

* * *

Alrededor de cinco minutos después de que envié mi email Mycroft y David y Molly, me llamaron todos a la vez. John vino corriendo al salón y su teléfono estaba sonando también. Harriet y Lestrade y la secretaria de Mycroft le estaban llamando.

Intenté coger a Essie y a Brolly y a Dafty y a Torcidas todos a la vez. John no hará daño a animales inocentes.

"¡Baja a los animales, Sherlock!"

Brolly empezó a ladrar y a correr hacia John. Traidor. Torcidas y Effie salvaron sus pellejos. Dafty no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y se tumbó para una pequeña siesta sobre mis hombros. Yo me agaché detrás del sofá.

"Lo cojo. Está un poco no bien. Lo siento." (A bit not good)

* * *

Todos en el Yard y en el Bart's me llaman Shycock*. Pasará en unos días, era SharkCock** hace no mucho. Molly dice que ni siquiera va a corregir a Rose si empieza a llamarme así.

John pensó que sería una buena idea para nuestro matrimonio el irse a una conferencia médica en Boston esta semana. Se fue el domingo y llamó el martes y dijo que su conferencia era realmente, realmente genial y que se vuelve pronto porque me extraña demasiado.

Me voy a Boston mañana y Lestrade y Molly van a cuidar de los animales. Dicen que cuidarán bien de todos ellos incluso a pesar de que Dafty es el único que es leal a mí. Estoy visitando a Rose antes de irme.

Rose y yo estamos en el parque. Ella está caminando. Está caminando por ahí como si hacerlo fuera algo fascinante, lo cual supongo que debe ser si estas empezando a hacerlo. Ella también está señalando a los patos y riendo. Me pregunto si yo alguna vez fui tan inocente y lleno de capacidad de asombro. Supongo que Mycroft lo sabe pero no me apetece preguntárselo a él.

Yo ya no soy inocente. Nadie que conozca a John y tenga dos cajones y una caja desbordante llenos de juguetes sexuales es inocente. Además, he visto algunas víctimas de asesinato.

No, no soy inocente pero creo que sigo lleno de capacidad de asombro. Quiero decir, ¿por qué John  _está_  tan unido a esa camiseta del alce? ¿Y qué es lo que puede ver Tim en Mycroft? ¿Y por qué no están Mary y Harriet enamorándose y haciendo bebés con rellenadores de pavos? Yo les dejaría usar mi esperma y todo. En realidad, prefiero robar el esperma de John pero él sólo aceptaría si Mary pusiera el óvulo, supongo. ¿Y cómo es que los marsupiales aman tanto a Australia? Inglaterra es genial. ¿Y por qué ese tipo acabó muerto en el London Eye la pasada noche con los párpados cosidos? ¿Y cómo es que las galletas de la fortuna de John siempre son correctas?

Sí, creo que aún estoy lleno de capacidad de asombro, hasta los patos son un poco maravillosos. Ellos son casi tan altos como Rose. En realidad, ese pato parece un poco amenazante. Será mejor que me vaya.


	28. El tintineo de las campanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se centra en la Navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ver las notas al final del capítulo.)

Después de Boston, John y yo condujimos hasta Maine para celebrar nuestro aniversario. No era, estrictamente hablando, exactamente el día ni el mes en el que nos casamos pero ambos olvidamos los dos primeros aniversarios. Bueno, yo no lo olvidé. Es sólo que no sabía que supuestamente uno tiene que hacer un gran revuelo al respecto.

“Se supone que tenemos que comprarnos regalos el uno al otro y tener un montón de sexo,” me informó John.

Si lo hubiera sabido nunca le hubiera permitido a John olvidarlo. Así que tuvimos que juntar el valor del sexo de dos aniversarios en una semana en Maine.

Fuimos a esa pequeña ciudad llamada Cala del Acantilado. Es llamada así porque hay calas y un acantilado. Los americanos son realmente así de imaginativos. Hicimos algunas compras de Navidad y practicamos algo de sexo y John se vio atrapado en una explosión barra especie de ola y perdió su oreja derecha.

Es algo malo que no tengamos orejas dominantes al igual que tenemos manos y pies porque entonces el fiasco de la oreja no importaría tanto. Él aún puede oír y todo pero dice que las cosas se oyen raras y va a hacerse cirugía para que puedan ponerle algunos trozos de vuelta.

Le pregunté al doctor si podía comprar entradas para ver la operación pero dijo que la familia no tenía permitido estar en la habitación. Voy a contactar con el Gobierno Británico y ver si pueden hacer algo al respecto.

Supongo que suena terriblemente traumático y emocionante y lo fue, pero aprendes a esperar explosiones y grandes cantidades de agua mortal cuando sales con John.

Lo que me está molestando realmente es qué le voy a regalar a John por Navidad. Sé que le gustan las mascotas pero si tenemos otro animal en ese piso los niveles de caca alcanzarán un estado crítico. Tengo prohibido comprarle whiskey después de aquel mes cuando no pude pagar el alquiler porque le compré demasiado whiskey como pequeños sobornos.

~*~

He tenido una idea brillante. Después de varias horas de estar tumbado en el sofá en mi pose de pensar vino a mí como un flash. Estaba pensando en encontrar a John en medio de los escombros de la Cala del Acantilado con sus sucios y ensangrentados vendajes al rededor de su cabeza, empapado, y sus labios azules por el frio. Así no es como quiero que se vea John. Cuando John está cubierto por el agua debería de ser de la variedad que es cálida.

Tuve la repentina imagen de John en una playa soleada, todo cálido y soñoliento por el sol y envuelto por su toalla en la arena. Ambos tenemos la piel blanca así que podríamos pasar la mayor parte del día poniéndonos crema solar el uno al otro y John olería a coco.

Luego esas dos palabras brillaron en mi cabeza como un cartel de neón. _Playa nudista_ es lo que decía. Voy a ir a investigar playas nudistas.

~*~

No pude hacer ninguna investigación porque John estaba susurrándome enfadado que limpiara el desastre de la cocina para que él pudiera empezar a cenar. El lado bueno de tener a un John con dificultades auditivas es que su propia voz suena realmente alta dentro de su cabeza así que no puede gritar. Además, a veces no puede diferenciar de donde vienen los sonidos y mirará a su alrededor confuso. Es muy serio y no algo de lo que reírse pero aún así es la cosa más adorable que habrás visto.

No me dejará hacer experimentos con él pero me dejará vendarle los ojos y jugar a Marco Polo mientras estamos en la cama. Marco Polo no es un juego adecuado para niños de la forma en la que lo juega John.

~*~

Molly y yo hemos elaborado un acuerdo en relación a nuestros regalos de Navidad. Tenemos que hacer esto porque ambos estamos casados con hombres que no aprecian algunas de las cosas finas de la vida. Lestrade no ve la necesidad de Molly de tener un bolso de Kate Spade, por ejemplo. Así, que lo que Molly hizo fue comprar un bolso de Kate Spade y me lo dio. Yo lo envolví y se lo voy a devolver en Navidad. Lestrade no puede decir nada porque es un regalo.

Tuvimos esta idea ya en Agosto y debo decir que ambos, Molly y yo, hemos sido muy generosos con nuestros regalos el uno al otro.

Vamos a tener unas Navidades anticipadas en casa de Lestrade porque van a estar en casa de la madre de Molly en Navidad. John y yo fuimos a la tienda de juguetes el otro día y John se quedó atascado en la sección de animales de peluche.

\- Todos ellos parece que necesitan un hogar - dijo.

Terminamos comprando tantos que el taxista nos gritó porque no podía ver por la ventana trasera. Rose se va a quedar con la mayoría pero John le dio uno a Brolly y a cada uno de los gatos. Brolly mordió su foca en unos 37 segundos. Effie ignoró a su osito completamente. Torcidas tiene miedo de su pollo, pero Dafty ama a su oso hormiguero. Cuando se vieron por primera vez Dafty bailó a su alrededor y ronroneó. La cosa se degeneró completamente cuando terminaron de conocerse porque Dafty se encorvó y luego se sentó encima mientras se lamía sus partes privadas.

John y yo estábamos fascinados y asqueados y celosos.

~*~

Malas noticias. Brolly ha asesinado al oso hormiguero. Se parece tanto a John. John simplemente desenvolvió uno de los regalos de Rose y se lo dio a Dafty. Ahora está intentando enseñar a Brolly a no asesinar. No estoy seguro de que John sea el mejor instructor en esa materia.

~*~

Parece como si la Navidad hubiese llegado a nuestro piso y explotado. Rose no entiende realmente como abrir sus regalos aún así que hemos tenido que abrir la mayoría de ellos por ella. Ella siguió gritando de alegría y bailando sobre las puntas de los pies cuando vio a sus nuevos bebés. En un momento estaba cargando con tantos que Molly se puso nerviosa por si se ahogaba.

\- Tal vez algunos pueden vivir en casa del Tío Sherlock y el Tío John y puedes visitarlos aquí.

Intenté explicarle que Brolly era casi tan homicida como John pero Molly no quiso escucharme. John se quedó silencioso y con algo parecido a la indiferencia puso su cara de cachorro de peluche y se fue a nuestro dormitorio.

¿Realmente cree que no me di cuenta? ¿Yo?

~*~

Lestrade hizo algo inteligente y divertido. Yo estaba impresionado. Al final de la tarde sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de periódico y se lo dio a John.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - quiso saber Molly.

Lestrade sólo le sonrió y John tiró de la cinta de un extremo del paquete y miró dentro. Se echó a reír y luego Lestrade empezó a reír y luego John rió tanto que tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara y Molly y yo estábamos ahí de pie como idiotas.

Lestrade le dio a John un gorro orejero.

\- Claramente tú también necesitas uno - dijo.

\- Obviamente - dijo John y luego ambos empezaron a reír otra vez y Molly se unió y yo me quedé ahí de pie como un idiota. Me hubiera sentido realmente solo pero Brolly no lo entendió tampoco.

~*~

Molly hizo algo asombroso. Que no es tan impactante como Lestrade siendo inteligente y divertido pero es aún mejor. Después de que todos superaron las risas por el gorro de John, Molly dijo que ella había conseguido algo especial para mí y para John. Sacó un montón de fotos de un viaje a Cornwall y dijo que nos hizo nuestras propias copias.

John me lanzó una mirada severa y dijo que era fantástico y empezamos a pasarlas.

\- Otra foto de ti en el pub - dijo John. - Oh, parece que la foto de ultrasonidos de Rose se mezcló aquí.

John es tan poco observador. La imagen estaba claramente etiquetada como _Bebe Lestrade_ con la fecha de ayer impresa en ella.

Quise señalarlo pero mi boca estaba abriéndose y cerrándose sin ningún sonido saliendo. John pasó de mirarme a mí hasta Molly y Lestrade y luego la luz iluminó su cara.

\- Saldré de cuentas sobre Junio - dijo Molly.

Nadie tuvo un mejor regalo de Navidad que ese.

~*~

John dice que tengo que practicar el no llevar mi gorro orejero todo el tiempo.

No quiero hacerlo. Quiero decir, podría hacer estado mucho más cerca de esa explosión si no me hubiese quedado atrás en el hotel para montar un sistema de sujeción más satisfactorio para cuando estoy en la cama. Estaba a una milla del estallido y aún tuvieron que sacarme cristales de mi cara y manos. Imagina que hubiera pasado su no tuviera mi sombrero puesto. Podría estar tan confuso y sin orejas como John.

Le expliqué esto a John y él pretendió no escucharme. Es tan injusto cuando usa su incapacidad para su beneficio de ese modo.

\- Empezaremos despacio. No dejaré que nada entre en tus orejas. Las cosas que quieren entrar en tus orejas tienen aún más miedo de mí del que tienes tú. Así, cuando estés conmigo aún puedes llevar el sombrero pero las orejeras estarán atadas. Si te sientes incómodo puedes bajarlas durante un minuto cada vez. Veremos que tal lo llevas y después de una semana estableceremos un nuevo reto.

John es un completo bastado sin orejas. Él sabe que no puedo resistirme a un reto.

~*~

He descubierto una forma de escapar de las restricciones de John. Lo que hago es que me siento por ahí subiendo y bajando las orejeras por lo que mi minuto no empieza nunca realmente. También veo que John está fingiendo que no puede verme.

~*~

A la hora de la comida John dijo:

\- Hora de comer, mi avioncito

Querría que el otro John pusiera todo su homicidialismo contra este John.

Pero no matarlo realmente. Sólo asustarlo un poco. El auténtico John en realidad no mata a gente a no ser que se estén comportando realmente mal. Le pediría a Brolly que lo hiciera pero a Brolly le gusta John más que yo...

~*~

Después de que John terminó de leerme sacó una pequeña libreta con _El progreso del sombrero orejero de Sherlock_ escrito en la portada.

\- Han pasado casi ocho horas desde que establecí el reto y ya que has estado moviendo las jodidas cosas arriba y abajo vamos a decir que tuviste las orejeras bajadas la mitad del tiempo. Así que mañana tendrás que tenerlas levantadas tres horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos y habrás batido tu propio record.

Luego apagó la luz y se sumió en una especie de letargo sin orejas.

Voy a demostrárselo. Voy a batir ese record y luego voy a coger esa libreta y hacer que Brolly la asesine.

~*~

Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana mordisqueando las partes del cuerpo de John que quedan. Eso me distrae de mi dilema del sombrero orejero. Voy a pasar el resto del día componiendo música triste sobre orejas. John dice que la música suena totalmente diferencia para él ahora. Una especie de sonido hueco y más triste y no puede soportar los tonos altos.

Casi quiero cortarme una de mis orejas y dársela a John así puedo oír cómo suena pero eso es más de Van Gogh y ya ha sido hecho. Además, le ofrecí donarle mis orejas e hígado y riñones y cosas a John en el hospital en Maine pero dijeron que no era necesario y me dieron un sedante.

~*~

John me dejó abrir un regalo de Navidad temprano porque he estado dos horas seguidas con mis orejeras levantadas. Me dio un montón de fotos de si mismo llevando bragas de algodón blancas en la ducha. John es realmente inteligente en lo de dar regalos.

\- ¿Quién sacó las fotos? No pretendas que no me escuchas, tu monstruo de una oreja. ¿Quién sacó las fotos?

A veces tienes que hablarle así a John.

\- Mary. Era o ella o Mycroft. Mary estuvo menos excitada de lo que lo hubiera estado Mycroft y prometió sobre la tumba de su gato muerto que no se lo diría a Harriet.

\- ¿Se ha sentido repentinamente atraída por los hombres y te ha besado en los pezones?

\- No - dijo John. - Ella sólo besó mi pene.

Yo le tiré el pollo de Torcidas. John es tan lascivo. Y un mentiroso.

~*~

John está realmente orgulloso de mí porque hice polvo mi anterior record hoy. No he bajado mis orejeras durante doce horas y voy a dormir con ellas levantadas. John tomó nota de ello en la libreta. He cambiado de idea sobre esa libreta. Algún día, cuando esté dessombrereado, voy a enmarcar esa libreta y colgarla sobre el smiley. O tal vez al lado de él. Puede que no le tenga miedo al smiley a esas alturas.

Le dije a John todo eso y me besó de esa forma que es seria y no puedo describir.

\- Deberías escribir lo que te pasó en la Cala del Acantilado - dijo -. Creo que te haría sentir mejor.

\- No me pasó nada en la Cala del Acantilado. Estaba bien. Tú fuiste el que salió herido.

\- Eso te hirió a ti también. Y ayudaste a todas esas niñas. Y me encontraste. Creo que me salvaste la vida.

Yo agité mi cabeza.

\- John estabas sosteniendo tus manos sobre la herida abierta de un trabajador de la fábrica con un ojo perdido cuando te encontré. Estabas azul por el frio y la sangre estaba corriendo por tu cara de una venda sucia y empapada y no soltaste el estómago de ese tío. Todo lo que hice fue gritarles a unas cuantas adolescentes que obedecieran y vendé algunas heridas abiertas. Y todo el tiempo mientras lo estaba haciendo quería alejarme de ellas para poder encontrarte.

John se quedó callado un tiempo.

\- He sabido de él, Mike, el tipo con el que me encontraste. Me envió un email esta mañana. Va a ponerse bien. Ha perdido el ojo pero van a poder curarle el resto. Te dio las gracias. Por salvarme. Está encantado de que su ángel guardián tenga un ángel guardián.

Eso no fue lo que pasó en absoluto. Lo que pasó fue que había mucho ruido y lo supe pero no podía oírlo. Había todo ese fuego y humo y gritos y sirenas sonando en la distancia. Y John estaba azul y herido y levantó la vista hacia mí y su cara dijo que lo sentía mucho pero no iba a dejar a Mike.  Y sólo sentí su cara decir que lo sentía de verdad pero que pensaba que eso significaba que podría tener que dejarme.

No pensé. Sólo agarré a ese niño. Con mi voz. Ese pequeño adolescente estaba deambulando aturdido y le grité y puse sus manos donde las tenía John y le dije que no se moviera hasta que llegara la ayuda y luego cogí a John y me lo llevé.

Todo fue realmente egoísta.

\- Era lógico - dijo John. - No estaba pensando claramente y debí haberlo hecho... - John se detuvo -. No tuve miedo en ningún momento. No sentí ningún temor hasta que te vi. No tuve miedo hasta que pensé que podía tener que dejarte.

Pensé en bajar mis orejeras. No quería esos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Si John puede sobrevivir a una explosión que causó un maremoto que incendió una ciudad y salvó incontables vidas entonces yo puedo vivir sin mi sombrero orejero.

\- Una vez me dijiste que los héroes no existen. No lo creo - dijo John.

\- Yo tampoco.

¿Cómo podría? Estoy casado con uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Cala del Acantilado no es, que yo sepa, un lugar real de Maine. El desastre en el que se vieron envueltos Sherlock y John está basado en la explosión de Halifax en 1917, Canadá. Lo que pasó fue que un barco de armamento colisionó con otro barco en la bahía y explotó. El agua desplazada causó un maremoto. La explosión arrasó la ciudad y la incendió y luego hubo una tormenta de nieve.
> 
> Eso es casi increíble como para ser cierto, pero lo es y la gente ha estado estudiando la respuesta humana ante ese desastre durante décadas. La mejor forma de sobrevivir a un desastre es estar preparado. Tener conocimientos. Cuanto peor es el desastre, durante más tiempo los ciudadanos están solos, sin asistencia policial, medía o anti-incendios. 
> 
> Los primeros en responder a un desastre siempre somos nosotros. Los ciudadanos que no creen que podría pasarle a ellos.


	29. Perdiendo el trasero de Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John está tramando algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> Esta semana he estado en Londres y he visitado San Paul’s y la galería de los susurros. Mientras estaba allí a mi cabeza sólo se le ocurría pensar en el capítulo en el que John lleva a Sherlock a hacer turismo por Londres ¡¡¡y no podía parar de imaginarme a Sherlock queriendo susurrarle cochinadas a John!!!  
> * Ambas son una variación de la canción navideña “All I want for Christmas is you” (Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú)  
> ** Variación del villancico “God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen” (Que Dios le dé felicidad, Caballero)  
> *** Variación del Villancico “Joy to the world” (Alegría para el mundo)  
> **** “Boxing Day” (Día de las cajas) se celebra el 26 de Diciembre. Es una festividad de origen inglés donde se realizan donaciones y regalos a la gente pobre.

John está en la cocina cantando, “Todo lo que quiero por Navidad son mis dos orejas. Sólo mis dos orejas.”*

Yo estoy en el baño cantando, “Todo lo que quiero por Navidad es nada de orejeras. Sólo no un sombrero orejero. Y una linda mamada y a John sobre mi polla.”*

John sigue vagando por aquí para verme afeitarme y me sonríe en el espejo. Luego tiene que besarme porque yo colgué muérdago casi en todas partes, incluyendo encima de la pila del lavabo.

~*~

No va a venir nadie estas Navidades así que John y yo estamos solos. El doctor de John dice que no puede pegarle quirúrgicamente una oreja así que va a necesitar una prótesis pero eso no va a pasar hasta el año nuevo. Le hice unas prótesis temporales como regalo de Navidad.

No estoy seguro de cuáles van a funcionar mejor así que tendremos que experimentar. Tengo unas hechas de masa y de goma y de aluminio y de alambre.

~*~

John está llevando su oreja de masa y una corona de papel y está borracho. Está cantándole “Que Dios te de paz, pequeño caballero”** a mi pene. Eso en realidad es una mejora con respecto a “Alegría para mi polla”***. Vamos a ir a la cama y a quedarnos allí hasta el Día de las Cajas**** o posiblemente hasta Año Nuevo.

~*~

John dice que nos estamos poniendo gordos. Me hizo sujetar el metro mientras medía qué tan grande es al rededor de su tripa.

“Este es mi punto más amplio”, dijo.

Luego rió como una gallina perturbada ante mi peso, dijo que estaba positivamente corpulento, y envolvió su cinta métrica alrededor de mi trasero y mis muslos.

“Este es tu punto más amplio”, dijo. “No me malinterpretes, estoy enamorado de tu trasero pero está amenazando con apoderarse del mundo.”

Me molesta mucho eso. Mi trasero me lo diría su tuviera algún gran plan.

John dice que necesitamos comer más vegetales y menos tostadas y galletas e intentar hacer algo de ejercicio.

“Acabamos de atrapar a ese ladrón”, señalé.

“Eso fue la semana pasada”, dijo John. “Y lo atrapé en alrededor de tres minutos. Necesitamos ejercitarnos un poco más a menudo que eso.”

John dice que el sexo no cuenta como ejercicio incluso a pesar de que acabemos todos sudados.

~*~

Hice que Lestrade mirase mi trasero porque Molly estaba fuera.

“John dice que me sobresale de una forma obscena y corpulenta”, le expliqué.

Ahora que lo pienso, Lestrade debe tener mejor juicio para los traseros que Molly porque él ve mucho porno. Aunque por otra parte, Molly ve gente desnuda muerta todo el día. Con todo esto, los Lestrade son una familia de mirones.

Antes de que Lestrade pudiese darme algún tipo de consejo de traseros Rose vino y me golpeó con un gato de peluche.

“Golpear el trasero del tío Sherlock”, dijo.

“No Rose, no se pega”, dijo Lestrade. Rose lo ignoró completamente y se fue tambaleándose, presumiblemente a buscar algo más letal en su caja de juguetes.

Lestrade y yo tuvimos que escondernos en la cocina para que no pudiera vernos reírnos. Cada vez que uno de nosotros amenaza con actuar como un adulto el otro dice, “Golpear el trasero del tío Sherlock”, y eso nos hace estallar de nuevo.

“Eso es casi más divertido que mi pene en un condón que brilla en la oscuridad”, dije. Entonces Lestrade tuvo que tirarse en el suelo porque estaba demasiado débil por la risa.

Con el tiempo Molly volvió a casa y nos gritó por no haber hecho la cena a pesar de que no es mi responsabilidad. Quise que ella mirase mi trasero pero sólo dijo, “Esa cosa está ocupando espacio en mi cocina. Apártalo, por favor.”

Supongo que John tenía razón.

~*~

 John ha involucrado a la señora Hudson en su locura del ejercicio y han puesto una cinta de correr y algunas pesas abajo en el 221C. Me han hecho bajar allí incluso a pesar de que estoy ocupado y ese sitio huele raro.

~*~

John me ha puesto en la cinta de correr y él está lanzándose por la habitación, levantando cosas y volviéndolas a bajar otra vez, y luego está dando vueltas por el suelo. Él dice que esos no son movimientos de un loco. Son ejercicios.

“¿Cómo se llama?” pregunté porque estaba esta alzándose con las manos y estirando y encogiendo las piernas y el dice que todos los ejercicios tienen nombres.

“Es el alpinista”, dijo. Está todo rojo y sin aliento y su tripa está agitándose. Espero que mi culo no se agite.

~*~

Tendré que hacer que John me grabe porque no puedo ver mi culo cuando estoy caminando.

~*~

Hay un reloj en esta cinta de correr que mide cuanto tiempo tu marido ha estado torturándote. El reloj en si mismo es un mecanismo de tortura que avanza más lento de lo que es normal en la Tierra. Seguramente he estado caminando hacia ninguna parte durante al menos una hora pero el reloj dice que sólo han sido siete minutos.

~*~

Le dije a John que estaba aburrido pero él empezó a doblar las rodillas.

“Estoy a punto de caer en coma. Ya no voy a seguir haciendo esto más tiempo.”

“No lo dejes ahora, Sherlock.”

“¡Hazlo interesante!”

John me frunció el ceño y pude ver su a su cerebro trabajando fervientemente. Luego se giró y puso su espalda frente a mí. Él sólo lleva puestos esos pequeños pantalones de gimnasia azules.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Tocándome la punta de los pies.”

“Deberías hacerlo con menos ropa puesta.”

John me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. “Me quitaré la camisa si tu aumentas la velocidad.”

~*~

Nunca confíes en John. Llevaba una camiseta interior debajo de la otra y ahora tengo que caminar rápidamente para conseguir que se la quite.

~*~

Estoy trotando y John está dando saltos desnudo. La mejor parte es que su espalda da a la puerta y la señora Hudson entró aquí, hizo una mueca, y se volvió a ir. John ni siquiera se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupado jadeando mientras me daba ánimos y agitaba sus partes de forma lasciva y elegante.

Me encanta el ejercicio. Me gustan especialmente las sentadillas. Ahora entiendo por qué Lestrade ve los deportes. El futbol realmente sólo es un tipo de porno suave.

~*~

Terminé trotando tres kilómetros y luego tuve que meter a John en la ducha. Voy a empezar a investigar sobre un proyecto llamado _Ejercicios para John desnudo._

~*~

_Ejercicios para John desnudo_

1\. Alzamiento de rodillas

2\. Sentadillas (de todo tipo)

3\. Patadas de burro

4\. Saltos de rana

5\. Saltos de ballet

6\. Abdominales inversos

7\. Movimientos de alpinista

8\. Estiramientos laterales

9\. Flexiones inversas

10\. Tumbarse boca abajo en la bola de ejercicios y rodar hacia adelante y hacia atrás

~*~

 

Oh, mi pene está parado. John está haciendo yoga.

~*~

John dice que necesitamos correr fuera si el sol está brillando. No me gusta la idea porque eso significa que John no puede estar desnudo. Además, John dice que no puedo llamar a Tim y pedirle que finja ser un criminal para que finjamos atraparle.

“No puedes evitar que haga cosas que ya he hecho, John.”

“¿Qué dijo?”

“Dijo que el único crimen que cometió alguna vez fue robar el corazón de Mycroft.”

John arrugó la nariz. “¿Vomitaste?”

“No lo hice pero estuve a punto. Sin embargo le colgué el teléfono.”

John desarrugó la nariz y me dio una rara sonrisa de aprobación.

~*~

John tampoco cree que correr en Londres sea una buena idea. Se queja todo el tiempo mientras estamos en la calle sobre el tráfico y el ruido y la polución.

“Hace que parezca que un fin de semana en una casa en el campo sea más que necesario, ¿no?”

Le hice una especie de ruido de gruñido jadeo. John está tramando algo.

~*~

John ha vuelto de la tienda con cinco ramos de flores. Los puso en agua y hundió en ellos la nariz.

“Es bonito. Sería una idea brillante tener un pequeño terreno para plantar nuestras propias flores, ¿no?”

“John,” dije, “por favor deja de lanzar pistas sutiles y ve al grano.”

John tomó aliento profundamente. “Quiero comprar una pequeña casita en el campo.”

“No,” dije y pensé que todo el asunto había terminado y podíamos continuar adelante con nuestras vidas.

Sin embargo John estaba todo alterado y diciendo bobadas sobre que Londres era demasiado ruidoso para él, y que Brolly necesitaba un sitio donde correr.

Hablé con sensatez sobre que mi trabajo estaba en Londres pero John empezó a golpear cosas porque ya no puede gritar. Rompió la tetera y estaba lanzando las cucharas por ahí. Nunca lo había visto con una rabieta así.

“Ya la compré”, dijo después de que terminara el asalto a los utensilios para comer.

Me quedé de piedra.

“Tú... ¿Tú compraste una casa sin decírmelo?”

John parecía que realmente fuera a empezar a llorar.

“¿Una casa?”

“Una casa de campo.”

Quería estar enfadado. Quiero decir, no conozco todas las leyes del matrimonio de memoria, pero creo que hay una sobre comprar casas secretas. Si no la hay debería. Debería estar realmente enfadado pero... bueno, es bastante impresionante.

Se necesita ser un tipo especial de perra de una sola oreja para hacer algo así de asombrosamente inapropiado.

“¿Qué demonios dices, John?” dije. Era la única cosa que se puede decir.

“Será mejor que te acostumbres a ello. Tampoco te gustaba el perro al principio.”

Luego se fue a preparar nuestras maletas.

Ese pequeñajo tiene más pelotas que.... una cosa con un montón de pelotas.

~*~

No literalmente. John es completamente normal ahí abajo.


	30. Un adiós a la oreja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una casa de campo, una cama, una carencia de sándwiches, un adiós.

John, Brolly y yo hemos llegado a la casa de campo. John durmió durante la primera mitad del viaje. Luego se despertó y decidió interesarse en aprender a conducir. Intenté disuadirle ya que la mayoría de la gente de su avanzada edad ha considerado el dejar de conducir pero estaba de mal humor y mandón y me hizo ir a un aparcamiento vacío para que pudiera poner todas nuestras vidas en peligro.

Tiene mucho talento natural. La mayoría de la gente se desviaría ante una farola solitaria en un aparcamiento vacío pero John fue capaz de golpearla con el espejo retrovisor al primer intento. Luego giró para mirar atrás, lo que nos puso expertamente sobre una acera y pinchó ambas ruedas delanteras de un golpe.

Tuvimos que esperar una eternidad para que nos trajeran otro coche de alquiler así que era casi de noche cuando llegamos aquí.

~*~

John dice que nunca compró una casa antes así que no podía saber que la electricidad tenía que darse de alta. Se quedó de pie en medio del salón en penumbras viéndose derrotado y perdido. Apoyó una mano en mi hombro como si yo fuera su bastón y la otra apretó su oreja y luego su vieja herida del hombro.

Fue tan raro. Normalmente John es el que es capaz de lidiar con nuestras derrotas diarias y los pequeños problemas. Yo sólo estoy al cargo en los casos.

Estaba a punto de ofrecer el conducir de nuevo a Londres pero John tenía una mirada que me detuvo. Creo que la sugerencia hubiera herido sus sentimientos. En su lugar, tome su mano y lo guie al dormitorio antes de que estuviera demasiado oscuro como para encontrarlo.

\- Está bien. Será como una vigilancia. Quédate aquí. Cogeré el resto de las cosas del coche.

~*~

El tipo que nos casó dijo que tengo que cuidar a John incluso si está sin orejas y haya perdido la razón por completo. Esas no fueron sus palabras exactas pero es lo que quería decir. Voy a ver esto como una oportunidad para practicar mis votos matrimoniales.

~*~

Lo que nadie te dice es que a veces estar casado significa recoger un montón de caca de perro que está sobre la nieve incluso si pudieras fingir razonablemente que no la viste porque está oscuro.

~*~

Hice la cama y John está en ella. Ahora voy a ver si puedo invocar a mi hombre de las cavernas interior y descubrir el fuego.

~*~

He descubierto el fuego. Es bastante fácil. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es darte cuenta de que la chimenea es, en realidad, una chimenea de gas y esperar que aún haya gas. Luego coges el mando de la repisa de la chimenea, apuntas a los troncos, y luego ya tienes fuego. Aún hace frio aquí así que voy a meterme en la cama con John.

~*~

John me está tratando como si fuera una manta. Eso debe ser realmente maravilloso para él. Aún estoy frio. A pesar de John quejándose de que estamos gordos él es aún demasiado pequeño comparado conmigo. Es una especie de pequeñez cálida.  Es como piedras calientes que he puesto en mis bolsillos.

~*~

Brolly y yo caminamos al pueblo para conseguir sándwiches de huevo para desayunar. John aún estaba dormido cuando volví. Le desperté así podía comer mientras la comida cuando aún estaba caliente. Me besó y se sentó en la cama para comer pero sólo tomó dos bocados pequeños. Se veía pálido y pequeño contra las almohadas y simplemente miró el fuego. Después de un rato me besó de nuevo, me dijo que no me metiera en ningún problema, y luego se volvió a dormir.

~*~

El sol ha derretido la nieve de las piedras junto a la pared oeste de la casa. Hay una silla ahí que es la silla perfecta para sentarse y pensar con los ojos cerrados al calor del sol. Tengo un cuchillo y tallé mis iniciales en ella porque no quiero que John la reclame como su silla.

~*~

John aún no se ha levantado pero yo tengo hambre. Me senté en mi silla durante horas pero John no se materializó con un sándwich. No hay tampoco sándwiches en la encimera o ningún bocado sobrante en la nevera. Voy a tener que conducir para hacer la compra.

~*~

Las tiendas estaban todas cerradas pero encontré una caja de pasas en el coche. Afortunadamente, John trajo algo de comida para Brolly porque a Brolly no gustan las pasas.

~*~

Consejo: No intentes comer comida para perros. Ni siquiera como experimento.

~*~

John ha decidido no levantarse hoy. Cogeré a la criatura canina para dar un paseo para obtener comida. Conseguiré todo lo favorito de John. Cocinaré. Serviré la comida sobre libros porque he olvidado los platos. Eso tentará a John a salir de la cama.

~*~

1PM. Sujeto no tentado. El sujeto desea permanecer en la cama. Unirse al sujeto en la cama y aplicar estimulación sobre los órganos sexuales del sujeto.

1:10 PM El sujeto rechaza los avances sexuales. Verbalmente afirma estar dormido.

1:30 PM Los signos vitales del sujeto dentro del rango normal. El sujeto emite blasfemias cuando se comprueban las respuestas de las pupilas.

1:31 PM El investigador necesita consultar con un experto. Conclusión: Usar el instrumento telefónico para interactuar con Molly.

\- Mi sujeto permanece en un estado de descanso y no ha ingerido comida desde aproximadamente ayer a las siete de la mañana. Ha evacuado dos veces y estuvo en movimiento durante ese tiempo, pero en el resto de ocasiones ha permanecido prostrado. Todos los signos vitales son normales.

\- ¿Sherlock?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- El sujeto permanece en un estado de des…

\- Sí, vale. ¿Le preguntaste si le pasa algo malo?

\- Le tenté con objetos nutricionales con sabor y le apliqué estimulación oral a sus órganos sexuales, lo cual rechazó.

\- Sherlock, ve a hablar con él y llámame otra vez. Greg y yo estamos de camino.

~*~

\- ¿Te pasa algo, John?

Él no me contestó.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? Estoy empezando a pensar que estás terriblemente enfermo. ¿Es cáncer? ¿Son problemas con el pene?

Mis manos empezaron a sudar con el pensamiento de que John estuviera enfermo. John es mío. No le permitiré que sea alejado de mí.

\- No estoy enfermo - dijo John.

\- ¿Qué pasa entonces?

John se sentó de golpe. Estaba muy pálido y sus ojos estaban muertos pero sus manos estaban apretadas en puños.

\- Estoy bien.

\- He consultado con un experto, John, y tengo notas de campo, y te he observado y estamos de acuerdo en que no estás bien.

La cosa muerta que estaba flotando en los ojos de John cayó. Un fuego creció allí que era hermoso de mirar. Mirarlo era como estar de pie frente al Krakatoa cuando entró en erupción.

\- Echo de menos mi jodida oreja. La echo de menos. Le echo de menos, Sherlock. Y mis dolores de cabeza y sólo quiero estar en silencio. Y quiero que tú me hagas atrapar a un asesino y que todo se vaya, pero eso no funcionará esta vez. Echo de menos mi oreja. Era mía y la quiero de vuelta. Quiero que lo soluciones. Por favor.

Se desplomó de nuevo sobre su almohada. Se veía exhausto pero más vivo de lo que lo había visto en días.

A mi garganta le costó mucho tragar. Tiré de John para acercarlo a mí.

\- Usaría a todos los criminales del mundo si eso pudiera ayudarte.

\- Lo sé - dijo John.

\- No puedo arreglarlo. - Esas fueron las palabras más difíciles que nunca he tenido que decir. Eran horribles y ciertas.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. No debería haber… Lo sé.

~*~

Tenía a John en la bañera cuando Molly y Lestrade llegaron.

Molly me abrazó y luego empezó a desempaquetar toda la comida que trajo con ella. Lestrade simplemente irrumpió derecho en el baño incluso a pesar de que pensé que no era el momento adecuado para que él estuviera comiéndose con los ojos a mi marido. Con su mujer estando justo ahí y todo.

\- Sólo está comprobando que John esté bien. Estaba realmente preocupado.

\- ¿Lo estaba?

Eso me alarmó. Estaba esperando que todo el mundo dijera que estaba sobrereaccionando y que John estaba realmente bien.

Hubo gritos desde el baño. Primero la voz de John y luego la de Lestrade. Empecé a correr hacia allí pero Molly me agarró del brazo y me alejó.

\- Deja que Greg hable con él. Sal afuera y enséñame la… hum… la luna.

No había luna pero estaba nevando suavemente. Me senté en mi silla y Molly se sentó en mis rodillas y Brolly se sentó a mis pies. Estaba hambriento y aún podía oír a John gritando pero me sentí mejor porque Molly estaba ahí.

Por alguna razón eso me hizo llorar. Intenté no hacerlo pero tenía esos sollozos del tamaño de una morsa que estaban simplemente galopando a través de mi boca. Molly no dijo nada. Ella solo se inclinó hacia atrás y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. La nieve cayó suave y silenciosamente.

~*~

Aparentemente, Lestrade siente que John está más loco que un canguro con su bolsa cosida. John va a volver a terapia. Molly dice que puede esperar hasta que volvamos a Londres. Primero, vamos a celebrar un funeral para la oreja de John.

Hice otra oreja de masa y tengo una caja. La envolveré suavemente con algo de papel.

~*~

El papel no es realmente lo que va a arropar la oreja de John por toda la eternidad. La envolveré en mi bufanda azul. Amo esa bufanda pero la oreja de John la necesita más que yo.

~*~

Lestade estaba llevando solemnemente el ataúd con la oreja a su tumba. Estaba silencioso y frio. Estaba todo mal. Sabía qué tenía que hacer pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo hasta que Lestrade casi tenía la caja en el suelo.

Me lance hacia delante y cogí el ataúd. Exhumé la oreja de masa de mi bufanda y envolví mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Sherlock, ¿qué estás hacienda?

\- Es una oreja, John. Necesita un sombrero orejero.

Cogí el nombrado sombrero de mi cabeza y lo envolví tiernamente alrededor de la oreja de John. Puse la tapa a la caja y ayudé a Lestrade a meterla en la tumba.

Cualquier cosa vieja puede entrar ahora en mi cerebro pero no me importa. John estaba realmente emocionado de que me desprendiera de mi sombrero orejero por él. Vino a pasar sus dedos por mis rizos.

Su mano se enredó en ellos. Realmente necesito un corte de pelo.


	31. Muy malas decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cuidado y manejo del loco.

Ahora que John na no está en sus cabales tengo que tomar yo todas las decisiones. La primera cosa que he decidido es que está bien que fumemos en el salón. Es divertido tomar decisiones. Voy a hacer una lista entera de ellas.

Decisiones que he tomado:

  1. Fumar está permitido siempre en el salón.
  2. Sherlock no tiene que limpiar la caja del gato ya que esta es una excelente y terapéutica ocupación para el loco.
  3. John debe llevar los lunes las bragas blancas con el lazo en el trasero nuevas y nada más, excepto su chaqueta azul si hace frio.
  4. La chaqueta debe permanecer desabrochada.
  5. John no tiene permitido llevar esos horribles calcetines nuevos en ningún momento.
  6. No está permitido correr en cintas de correr ya que es aburrido y puede llevar a nuevos ataques psicóticos.
  7. John no tiene permitido estar en desacuerdo conmigo en ningún tema.



 ~*~

John acaba de llegar, me sacó mi cigarrillo de la boca, y lo tiró al fregadero donde sufrió una horrible y siseante muerte.

Supongo que es mejor para él desahogar su ira asesinando cigarrillos que asesinando a los ciudadanos de Londres. Sería terriblemente duro para mí si John se convirtiese en asesino en serie.

Quiero decir, tendía que estar de pie en las escenas del crimen y no podría alardear. Sabría, por supuesto, que lo habría hecho John pero no sería capaz de decir nada.

Si John fuera uno de esos asesinos en serie que dejan una tarjeta de visita apuesto a que dejaría un par de sus bragas. Es decir, si fuera un estrangulador entonces debería dejar las bragas con el lazo. Si fuera un envenenador debería dejar las verde botella, etc…

No estoy seguro de que me guste el pensamiento de John dejando sus bragas por todo Londres. Aunque a otra parte de mi debe gustarle extremadamente porque ahora tengo una erección.

~*~

Acabo de contarlo y John puede dejar tarjetas de visita en ochenta y dos asesinatos antes de que tenga que empezar a llevar calzoncillos de hombre otra vez. ¿Cuándo se volvió su colección tan masiva?

~*~

Acabo de pasar la tarde investigando online. He encontrado una web muy buena para que John use si quiere algunas tarjetas de visita más. Por ejemplo, encontré unas bragas verdemar que puede usar cuando ahogue a alguien. Y luego están esas con calaveras que puede usar si golpea a alguien en el cráneo. Yo cogería esas del Cupido con flechas y se las enviaría a ese tipo del circo pero ya está muerto desde hace mucho.

Cómo vuela el tiempo cuando uno se está divirtiendo. Ese caso del circo  parece tan lejano ahora. Yo ya no morí, Rose ya fue engendrada, y John estuvo loco de una forma completamente distinta.

~*~

Acabo de ir a controlar a John para ver si ha envejecido sin que lo notase. No lo ha hecho. Vigilo sus canas y la forma en que cambia su cara y como entorna los ojos más cada mes cuando lee. Le está provocando las arruguitas alrededor de los ojos más atractivas.

Por supuesto, es duro observar esas cosas cuando John está casi siempre ocupando con alguna actividad extraña cada vez que alzo la vista. Ahora mismo, cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo amorosamente, se metió algo dentro de los pantalones y puso su cara de total culpabilidad.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Sólo, ya sabes, nada,” dice. La gente inocente no dice eso.

“¿Qué tienes en tus pantalones?”

La mirada diabólica apareció en los ojos de John.

“Pelotas,” dice.

Puse mi voz profunda que John asegura que es del mismo color y forma que un orgasmo durante una tormenta de verano. Eso no tiene sentido para nada pero John estaba leyendo una novela bastante floreada cuando se le ocurrió eso así que todos debemos hacer la vista gorda.

“¿Es esa tu forma de decirme que tengo que comprobarlo?”

“No,” dijo John. “Esa es mi forma de decirte que tengo pelotas dentro de mis pantalones pero puedes comprobarlo si no me crees.”

~*~

Resultó que John tenía pelotas dentro de sus pantalones. Tuvimos por aquí a Rose ayer y John tenía ese pequeño kit con granitos diminutos. Si añades agua a los granos ellos crecen hasta convertirse en esas pequeñas pelotas saltarinas. Cientos de pelotas saltarinas. John estaba bastante más fascinado por eso de lo que lo estaba Rose y se quedó todos para él y ha estado observándolos desde entonces.

Así que, cuando alcé la vista y casi lo atrapo en el acto jugando con sus juguetes se las metió en los pantalones así no podría verlas, aparentemente olvidando que dentro de sus pantalones es uno de mis lugares de visita favoritos.

Lección: Tienes que vigilar a la gente loca de tu vida más de cerca.

Lección: Deja que esas bolas se endurezcan antes de metértelas en los pantalones. De otro modo se convertirán en una especie de gel que es un infierno de quitar de las bragas de lazos y no es adecuado como lubricante sexual. De hecho, le sale a uno una pequeña erupción y tu persona loca se reirá de ello incluso a pesar de que se supone que es un doctor.

~*~

Aburrido. John ha salido a terapia y no me está entreteniendo. Yo también estoy en mi propia terapia pero estoy cansado de intentar molestar a mi terapeuta así que creo que sólo jugaré con mi teléfono el resto de la hora.

Durante mi primera sesión decidí decir sólo palabras aleatorias y ver si él pensaba que significaban algo. No lo hizo. Sólo me miró con sus siniestros ojos verdes. Parece bastante ridículo tener el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes e ir por ahí cobrándole a la gente por charlar y decirle a la gente que tu nombre es Patrick. Lo pillamos. Eres irlandés. Nadie, ni siquiera Anderson, necesita tantas pistas.

~*~

Le dije a John que he decidido que vamos a intercambiar terapeutas porque no puedo soportar la obviedad del mío ni un minuto más.

~*~

John dice que no vamos a intercambiar y no está de acuerdo en no estar en desacuerdo nunca más. Yo hubiera jurado que estaba en la habitación cuando le conté eso.

“Eso es no estar de acuerdo, John. No tienes permitido no estar de acuerdo.”

“No estoy de acuerdo,” dice John.

Esto no está saliendo como planeé.

Le expliqué calmadamente y usando palabras pequeñas que ahora soy el más cuerdo y además estoy al cargo de todas las decisiones.

John sólo me miró durante un largo rato.

“Molly,” dijo finalmente.

Pensé por un momento que nos había confundido a mí y a Molly porque la locura puede hacer eso a la gente pero él sólo estaba hablando realmente lento.

“Ella hace concursos de cordura. Deberías llamarla y programar uno.”

~*~

Molly dice que un concurso de cordura es de muy mal gusto y no puede organizar uno hasta el próximo viernes porque tiene trabajo.

Me voy de compras. Molly es mi mejor amiga en el mundo después de John pero nunca le hace daño a nadie comprar al jurado de tu concurso de cordura con un regalo o dos.


	32. El camino siempre sigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un concurso de cordura. Una curva en el camino. Un descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ver las notas al final del capítulo.)

He estado despierto toda la noche investigando sobre la locura en internet. Quiero asegurarme de que no estoy exhibiendo ninguna señal inconsciente de, digamos, esquizofrenia paranoide o algo así porque hoy es nuestro Concurso de Cordura.

La cuestión es que ahora creo que estoy sufriendo un número de enfermedades desmedidas. Sólo tengo que disimularlo lo mejor que pueda. Sólo tengo que hacerlo este día y luego puedo confesarle a John (quien es mi doctor) lo enfermo que estoy.

John, por supuesto, está durmiendo como un tronco. Sigue hablando en sueños.

\- ¡Es un niño pequeño! Es sólo un niño pequeño - dice. Tiene que ver con su tiempo en Afganistán. Cuando sueña con su oreja dice “Es mía. Devuélvemela”.

Es bueno que John esté soñando con Afganistán y no con su oreja. Está volviendo lentamente a su vieja y cómoda locura. Aunque eso no es muy bueno para mis expectativas de que yo gane el concurso de cordura.

John no está soñando conmigo esta noche en su mundo de pesadillas. Cuando tiene pesadillas sobre mi sólo dice “¡Es mi amigo! ¡Es mi amigo!” de una forma que me rompe el corazón. Sueña conmigo cayendo. Estoy encantado de que tuviera que hacer dejado a John en aquel entonces porque jamás podría dejarlo ahora.

Recuerdo muy claramente la mañana siguiente de cuando lo dejé. Me desperté y miré por la ventana durante mucho tiempo. Estaba mirando una foto de él que me gusta en mi teléfono. Él estaba enfadado por encontrar uno de mis experimentos en el fregadero y se giró para mirarme de esa forma homicida que tiene y le saqué la foto. Incluso entonces pensé que detrás de esa mirada homicida había algo que decía “te quiero”.

Me sentía terriblemente solitario sin él y a veces desearía haber sabido toda la diversión con bragas y cosas que estaban reservadas para nosotros. Pero, para ser honestos, en ese momento, ese tipo de pensamientos sólo me hubieran hecho extrañarle más.

Mi corazón duele completamente sólo con pensarlo. Voy a preparar algunos huevos.

~*~

Mycroft y Tim están presentes para el concurso de cordura. También Rose y Lestrade y Grace están aquí. Ese es el verdadero nombre de la niña y voy a llamarla así. Grace. Es encantadora. Hasta Mycroft están hechizado por ella.

~*~

Concurso de Cordura. Ronda Uno.

Molly está sujetando todos eso garabatos que dibujó Rose y John y yo tenemos que identificar que se supone que son.

Garabato pardusco. John dice mami y papi. Yo digo atropello en la carretera. John gana.

Líneas púrpuras. John dice amanecer. Yo digo venas. John gana.

Garabato rojizo. John dice manzana. Yo digo homicidio doble por la esposa quien ha sido infiel. John gana.

Cosa negra redonda. John dice el abrigo de Sherlock. Yo digo muerte. Empate. Es una oveja.

Nota para mí mismo: Rose puede que pase su tiempo dibujando cosas menos violentas. Confusión comprensible debida a la propensión infantil de golpear mi culo a cada ocasión que se presenta.

Garabato amarillento. John dice sol. Yo digo león. Yo gano.

Garabato verduzco. John dice árbol. Yo digo pato. Yo gano.

Garabato azuloso. John dice mar. Yo digo mi pelo. Yo gano.

Rose y yo estamos unidos mentalmente.

“Dibujo” final. Es rosa. Estoy pensando en “Un Estudio en Rosa”. Estoy pensando en lenguas de gato. Estoy pensando en…

\- ¡Rose! - grito. - Es un dibujo de ti.

John dijo que era un pastel con una forma bastante rara.

\- Es el culo del Tío John - dijo Rose.

Los niños crecen demasiado rápido, ¿no? Un minuto puedes cambiarte delante de ellos, luego los llevas a la piscina y al siguiente momento es completamente inapropiado.

\- Él tiene un culo muy rosa y lleva bragas divertidas - dice Rose.

Grace dejó escapar una risa medio gorgoteo.

\- Sí - dijo Molly. - Tiene una pequeña manía de llevar bragas divertidas.

Luego ella me miró a mí a pesar de que era todo culpa de John.

\- Tus tíos tomarán turnos para vigilarte mientras se cambian la próxima vez que vayáis a la piscina - señaló Lestrade.

Mycroft estaba sonriendo y frotando sus manos una contra la otra y Tim estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación como si los cuadros de la pared hubieran cobrado vida repentinamente.

Esa ronda fue un empate. No estoy preocupado. Sólo he empezado con el calentamiento.

~*~

Lestrade tiene el manual del adecuado procedimiento policial abierto. Estoy acabado.

~*~

¿Quién tiene una Biblia? Voy a abrir esa cosa y señalar la parte que dice “No matarás”. Estoy perdiendo un concurso de cordura contra un asesino.

~*~

Mycroft tiene una _Guía para Jóvenes de la Historia Británica_ abierta. Sé claramente quién es el actual monarca.

~*~

He perdido el concurso de cordura. Está bien. John parce muy orgulloso de si mismo. Así que ¿y qué si perdí un concurso de condura contra una persona loca y homicida?

El no mató a un niño pequeño en Afganistán. John no mata a niños pequeños.

~*~

Ellos realmente trajeron un trofeo. John se lo llevó a la cama con nosotros.

\- Estás soñando más con Afganistán que con tu oreja. Cuéntame sobre el niño.

John dejó de sonreírle a su trofeo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y si hubiese intentado salir de la cama hubiese cojeado. Estoy seguro.

\- No - dijo. - No hablo sobre eso. Déjalo, Sherlock.

\- Era pequeño. Salió del sitio donde la gente estaba disparándote. Le disparaste antes de que te dieras cuenta. Intentaste pararlo. - Dije suavemente. Quería que John supiese que yo lo sabía y que aún lo quería.

John dejó salir un suspiro que fue como un sollozo y giró su trofeo de cordura hasta que la parte de arriba se desprendió.

\- No lo hice - dijo. - Lo vi. Era tan pequeño. Tal vez diez o doce. Estaba sangrando y no sabía si una de mis balas le había dado. Sin embargo tenía fuerza. Me golpeó. Me dejó inconsciente. Él tenía una bala entre los ojos antes de que yo perdiera la consciencia. Debí haber muerto allí con él, Sherlock. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo?

No lo sé. Pero de repente el crimen parecía feo de una forma que ponía enfermo. No quería tener nada más que ver con él y quería mantener lo más lejos posible a John de él. Salí de la cama y empecé a vestirme.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A la casa de campo - dije. - Esta noche. Ahora mismo. Estaremos allí al amanecer y luego te follaré sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras sale el sol y luego dormiremos y luego haremos algo, John. Haremos que aquel sea un lugar seguro. Y los viejos soldados pueden venir. O Grace y Rose puede visitarnos. Haremos mejor eso.

John empezó a llorar. Normalmente sólo intenta aguantarlo y se pone todo enfadado pero esta noche se sentó en nuestra cama y sollozó. Terminé de abrocharme los pantalones y volví a subirme a la cama. Apoyé su cabeza contra mi pecho y puse mis brazos a su alrededor.

Después de un rato dije:

\- No necesitas llorar. Llevaré a las mascotas.

Luego John rio incluso a pesar de que seguía llorando. Y levantó su cabeza y me besó a pesar de que estaba todo asqueroso y pegajoso.

~*~

Y vivimos felices para siempre.

~*~

En realidad no. Aún tenemos nuestra pequeña cantidad de raros problemas. Estamos viejos. Brolly y los gatos se fueron a divertirse al cielo de los animales y John estaba devastado y luego se enamoró de nuevos animales. Molly tuvo otro bebé, otra niña llamada Georgette, y a las tres niñas les gusta torturarme jugando a las peluqueras. John mantuvo su pelo muy corto durante esos años.

Rose se convirtió en madre a una edad muy joven, su bebé creció para ser problemático así que John y yo nos hicimos cargo de él durante un verano infernal. Su nombre era Joseph y odiaba a John y me adoraba a mí y luego volvió con nosotros todos los veranos después de aquel. Aún tenemos el piso en Baker Street pero raramente íbamos a Londres para entonces. Tuvimos dos perros, cinco gatos, tres ovejas, seis cabras, un fluctuante número de conejos y cientos de abejas.

Rose y Georgia y Grace se pasaban una vez al mes para ver como estábamos. Tim se mudó a una habitación de invitados después de que Mycroft muriese y luego Joseph se mudó aquí también así podía escribir su novela. Ellos tuvieron peleas épicas sobre cosas como abrazar hasta que Joseph se mudó a la caseta de las cabras.

John y yo morimos en nuestro último caso. Fue un caso que nos sacó de nuestro retiro. Era bueno. Había una bomba. Los números rojos contando para atrás hacia el cero. Demasiado cerca del cero. John me miró con una especie de sonrisa irónica en su casa. Era una sonrisa que decía “Oh joder, bueno, ha sido un viaje infernal”.

Yo grité “¡Vatican Cameos!” una última vez y luego fuimos separados en pedazos.

~*~

No es en serio. Así es como sigo esperando que sea. Mirando a los ojos de John. Tal vez el avión se tambaleará cuando estemos cruzando el Atlántico de camino a Maine. Los ojos de John diciendo “Esto va a doler pero te veré en un momento”. Tal vez las langostas se volverán en nuestra contra y nos desgarrarán en pedazos en ese restaurante del muelle. Aceptaré cualquiera de esas opciones. Cualquiera excepto la tortura de nosotros teniendo que decirnos adiós durante más de una fracción de segundo.

Pero por ahora estamos viviendo con un joven y enfadado activista novelista y un abrazador cuñado en un zoo de mascotas. A veces esas mujeres cuyos pañales cambié se pasan para gritarnos y traernos comida.

A veces, por la tarde, John y yo bajamos al lago y él se saca la ropa para nadar. Le veo subir y bajar y sumergirse y verse ridículo cuando su cara emerge a la superficie y hermoso cuando su culo lo hace y luego cuando sale del agua intento seducirlo.

A veces dice que está demasiado viejo y demasiado cansado.

\- John - digo. - Siento que has olvidado traer los pantalones a esta discusión.

Y luego me deja tumbarme sobre él sobre la hierba fría.

No sé cómo terminará nuestra historia. No creo que lo haga.

El amor nunca se termina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Terminé esta historia una vez antes. Nunca prometeré no escribir más sobre ella. Es mi lugar feliz. Si escribo más creo que habrá un salto hacia delante considerable en el tiempo. Gracias por leer. Me hace muy feliz que haya más personas que disfrutan y celebran la sublime, tonta, loca y absurda alegría de las cosas.


End file.
